Va Eiusdem Farinae
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡Secuela! Kanon está deprimido. Terminó con su novia y no hay forma de animarlo... sin embargo, cierto incidente le hará olvidar sus penas más rápido de lo que piensa. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Kanon Deprimido

**A/N: **Yo de nuevo con mis desvaríos de siempre, cruzando los dedos para que esta vez me vaya bien. Esta nueva locura mía, más locura que nunca, pues escribí los capítulos de noche, cuando debería estar descansando, es una secuela de mis fics anteriores. Más bien el rescate de una historia que deseché y que reformulé en lo que van a leer ahora. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Para mayor referencia espacio – temporal respecto del fic, en este nuevo trabajo… Kyrus tiene dos meses. Hagan los cálculos que crean correspondientes, que yo ya me perdí **n.n**. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN POR SU AYUDA! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… o ella me da más trabajo a mi, no sabría decirles a ciencia cierta.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 1 para ver y entender Manga: Tiene que haber al menos un gay o una lesbiana en cada serie… o alguien que parece serlo._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Eiusdem Farinae."**

_(De la Misma Harina.)_

**Prólogo.**

**Kanon Deprimido.**

**Principios de Enero.**

**Casa de Géminis. Esa mañana al desayuno.**

_06:45 am._

"¿No me vas a decir?" Preguntó Saga tras beber un sorbo de su café. Kanon hizo como que no le había escuchado.

Desde hacía poco más de tres semanas que su gemelo estaba deprimido, más callado y quieto de lo normal. Con _más callado_ me refiero a que en todo ese tiempo apenas había saludado a los demás, y eso no más lo hacía por buenas costumbres. Por lo general Kanon era bastante más alegre. Saga sospechaba que esta actitud tenía que ver con el hecho que Lucía, la chica de Kanon, ni siquiera había llamado por teléfono en ese tiempo. Tan decaído veía a su hermano que hasta comenzaba a preocuparse.

"¿Hasta cuando me vas a decir? Hace tres semanas que apenas me hablas." Se quejó Saga. Kanon se echó en la silla y se dedicó a mirar el techo. "No vives solo: ya dime que te pasa de una maldita vez."

Kanon bufó de disgusto. Se enderezó en la silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa, cosa que hacía cuando buscaba pelea o quería sumergirse en las profundidades de una depresión severa. Saga lo observó con cautela y no presionó por respuestas: sabía que su gemelo en cualquier momento empezaría a hablar.

"Sé que no es mi estilo, pero me estás preocupando." Le confesó Saga, cambiado el tono de voz por uno más amable. "Soy tu hermano mayor¿no confías en mi?"

"Bah. Eres mayor que yo por **dos _mugres_** minutos." Gruñó Kanon enfadado por la insistencia de Saga… y lo peor de todo es que el tipo tenía un buen punto. Suspiró profundo. "Terminé con Lucía." Dijo por fin, confirmando las sospechas de Saga, quien puso ojos grandes.

"¿Eso te tiene tan deprimido? Bah. Ustedes dos siempre terminan y vuelven al cabo de dos semanas. No sé porqué…"

"¡No seas metiche, Saga!" Exclamó Kanon enojado, echándose de lleno en la mesa, haciendo a un lado su café y fijando la vista en su tazón.

Saga se quedó en prudente silencio: las cosas parecían ser más serias de lo que creyó en un principio. Conocía bien a Kanon, y sabía que esta actitud suya podía ser desastrosa. Cuando Kanon se enamoraba, iba siempre demasiado en serio. Para colmo, sabía que estaba enamorado de Lucía hasta la médula… y aunque sí tenía razón en lo que refería a sus 'peleas' de enamorados… por el tono que había usado esta vez su hermano, parecía que esta vez era definitivo. Mejor dejaba de presionarlo por respuestas por algún rato. Saga le dio una mordida a su tostada mientras observaba a Kanon jugar con algunas migas de pan. Como sería lo preocupado que lo tenía que ni siquiera le reprochó esto.

No obstante, como buen geminiano que era, Saga no se pudo contener mucho rato.

"… Y… ¿Por qué terminaron?" Insistió curioso, pero con el debido tacto. Kanon se puso de pie y se dirigió al lavaplatos, dando por terminado su desayuno (que apenas había tocado).

"Se me olvidó." Dijo tras abrir la llave, tapando con el ruido del agua cualquier pregunta que pudieran haberle hecho después. Esto no amilanó al buen Saga, quien movido por un genuino deseo de animar a su hermano y de averiguar qué diantres había pasado, insistió en el asunto.

"¿No me vas a decir lo que pasó entre Lucía y tú?"

"¡Cómo Molestas!" Gruñó Kanon quien comenzaba a fregar los platos que Saga comenzó a pasarle.

"Lucía es una buena chica." Insistió Saga. "Y hacían linda pareja." Kanon no le respondió y siguió concentrado en su tarea.

"Curioso que digas eso: te caía mal." Le reprochó Kanon entrecerrando los ojos. "Le decías '_arpía'_ si mal no recuerdo." Saga comenzó a secar los trastes algo avergonzado.

"Teníamos nuestras diferencias. No puedo decir que me tratase bien: era linda con todos, menos conmigo." Se defendió tras disimular una tos. "Además… era importante para ti y con eso me bastaba para intentar tratarla mejor. Y por lo visto sigue significando mucho para ti."

"Cierto… eso tengo que reconocerlo."

"Es extraño que hayan terminado así de pronto." Saga se concentró en Kanon y tragó saliva. No le gustaba ver a su hermano así.

"…"

"Lucía me caía bien… la mayoría de las veces al menos." Y como ven… Saga estaba decidido a averiguar porqué su hermano había terminado tan de pronto con su chica. Kanon le dirigió una resignada y helada mirada.

"No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te diga¿verdad?" Gruñó de mala gana. Saga negó con la cabeza. Kanon bufó derrotado. "Feh… tuvimos una pelea¿contento?"

"Eso es evidente. ¿Por qué se pelearon? Se han peleado antes, y terminado, pero…"

"…"

"Si no me dices, en serio no te voy a dejar tranquilo." Le advirtió Saga divertido. "Sabes que puedo ser muy insistente cuando me lo propongo."

"¡Qué metiche! Pareces niña ¿Lo sabías?"

"¿Tengo que recordarte como insististe la vez que **YO** conocí a esa chica en Atenas y no quería decir _nada_?" Kanon suspiró resignado. Saga tenía razón.

"Le propuse matrimonio." Murmuró Kanon no de buen humor. Saga abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierto. "Le propuse matrimonio y me dijo que **no**. ¿Contento?"

"¿Qué Lucía **QUÉ**?" Saga estaba indignado a más no poder. "Pero… **¿POR QUÉ?**" '_No me dijiste nada_' hubiera querido agregar, pero se hubiera escuchado de **muy** mal gusto.

"No sé. Me dijo que no se sentía preparada… le dije que lo pensara unos días, pero concluyó que mejor seguíamos como estábamos." Kanon suspiró triste. "Y la verdad… como no estoy dispuesto a eso… así que lo dejamos hasta allí."

"¡Será Arpía! Dos años no se pueden tirar a la basura así nada más¿Qué se cree…?"

"Ya déjalo, Saga." Kanon, sin terminar de lavar los platos, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Poco después se escuchó la puerta, que se cerraba en forma casi imperceptible. Saga tragó saliva. Mejor dejaba de molestar a su hermano por algunas horas. Algo resignado, el santo de géminis miró los platos del desayuno a medio lavar y tras soplarse el flequillo, se dispuso a terminar de fregarlos. Tenía que idear una manera de animar a su hermano…

… y quizás pedir ayuda de la caballería pesada. Léase… de los demás santos dorados.

**Atenas. Villa Olímpica.**

_06:45 am._

"_¡Escúchame bien! Es de **IMPERIOSA** necesidad que mantengas a esa niña a salvo todo el tiempo que puedas._" Se oyó la voz de una mujer al teléfono, quien agregó en un tono casi angustiado. "_No puedo enviarte refuerzos… sospecho que la policía ateniense tiene una fuga… estás sola, al menos hasta que llegues aquí… ¡Tengo que Colgar! Cuídate y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._"

"Entiendo. Haré lo que pueda." La joven mujer colgó el teléfono público y miró alrededor suyo con cautela. Atenas comenzaba a despertar.

"Tengo frío." Se quejó una vocecita a su lado. La mujer miró hacia abajo y se agachó junto a la asustada pequeña.

"Yo sé. Pronto iremos a un lugar más cálido." Le dijo con una voz muy amable, mientras le arreglaba el abrigo. "Tan solo tenemos…"

Un auto. Un Ford Taurus con los cristales polarizados, de color verde claro pasó cerca de ellas. Tan normal era que hubiera pasado total y completamente desapercibido de no ser por un pequeño detalle: era la quinta vez que la mujer lo veía. Frunció el ceño. Esto no le gustaba. Se incorporó y tomó a la niña de la mano. Ambas comenzaron a caminar sin dirección fija, pero pronto comenzaron a caminar más y más rápido al ver que el auto las seguía. La mujer tomó una rápida y sutil decisión: tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se metió sorpresivamente al metro, a la estación del metro Syntagma.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó la ansiosa niña, mientras se aferraba del abrigo de la mujer.

"A cualquier lado que no sea este." Le respondió la mujer a medida que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Arriba, en la calle… el auto se detuvo de golpe, sin importarle las quejas de los demás conductores. Dos hombres bajaron y rápidamente se metieron a la estación del Metro tras la mujer y la pequeña, bajando a pisotones por las escaleras. Un débil destello se dejó traslucir por escasos segundos por entre la ropa de uno de ellos: estaba armado…

Y decidido a interceptar a la mujer.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo: "Un día normal… ¿o no?_**

_"Escúchame con mucha atención: cuando te lo diga, corres como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos, te sujetas a las piernas de uno y no le sueltas aunque se parta el mundo¿Has entendido?"_

**PS:** Ya sé que resultó ser algo extraño y rebuscado… pero no hay problema: las cosas se van a complicar todavía más. Mírenlo del lado positivo y vayan a leer el próximo capítulo: ya saben que siempre pongo el prólogo y el primer capítulo cuando inauguro un nuevo fic. Como no soy psíquica y no sé qué es lo que piensan sobre mi humilde desvarío.** ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Syntagma** Es una estación de metro verídica.

**Nota: **Eiusdem Farinae... significa '_De la Misma Harina_.' Esta frase se refiere generalmente a personas poco recomendables. El porqué elegí este título tan especial… bueno, lo van a descubrir cuando lean el epílogo del fic.


	2. Un día normal ¿o no?

**A/N: **Yo de nuevo con mis desvaríos de siempre, cruzando los dedos para que esta vez me vaya bien. Esta nueva locura mía, más locura que nunca, pues escribí los capítulos de noche, cuando debería estar descansando, es una secuela de mis fics anteriores. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN POR SU AYUDA!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 11 para ver y entender Manga: Siempre hay tiempo para flashbacks, por muy largos que sean._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1.**

**Un Día normal… ¿O no?**

**Coliseo.**

¡Aah, las Gradas del Coliseo! Lugar de reunión por excelencia de los dorados que les tocaba hacer las Rondas por el interior del Santuario. El punto de partida y llegada, la referencia obligada. Si uno buscaba a un santo dorado que estaba de turno y no podía encontrarlo, tenía que ir a cierto sector de las gradas del Coliseo y tarde o temprano daría con él. Esta vez no era la excepción.

6 santos dorados estaban en ese momento en el lugar. Camus, Shura, Docko y Kanon observaban la práctica entre Saga y Milo, mientras esperaban su turno… bueno, hay que hacer una aclaración al respecto: hacían cualquier cosa, menos observar la pelea o esperar el turno de combatir. Kanon estaba echado en las gradas, totalmente deprimido y mirando como las nubes pasaban por el cielo. Tan silencioso que estaba que nadie parecía percatarse de que estaba allí echado, cuál trapo viejo.

Sin embargo otros santos que allí había sí parecían estar pendiente de lo que ocurría en la arena. Los golpes resonaban con una suerte de eco por todo el estadio. Polvo, ruido, cosmos y destrozos estaban a la orden del día. Por fortuna esta era una pelea de práctica, en la cuál el uso de técnicas no estaba permitido: a defenderse sólo con los puños (y dientes en ciertos casos)… claro que a la velocidad de la luz, éstos golpes eran bastante temibles.

Saga dio una seguidilla de golpes rápidos y certeros, Milo reaccionó a tiempo y pudo esquivar y responder la mayoría de ellos. El santo de géminis se alzó con la victoria al cabo de unos momentos, al aprovechar la poca atención que su contrincante le estaba prestando a la pelea. Si este hubiera sido un enfrentamiento real… **pobre** de Milo. Ambos santos dieron por concluido el encuentro, se sacudieron el polvo y se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos para cerrar su combate.

"Estás más concentrado hoy: me pusiste en aprietos." Le dijo Saga.

"Bah. Me Ganaste no más porque estás de suerte." Rió Milo de buena gana. "Pero ya verás, que esto no se va a quedar así: morderás el polvo un buen día de estos." Ambos santos se encaminaron hacia las gradas.

"Asumo que Kyrus está mejor." Dijo Saga mientras estiraba sus brazos para relajar sus músculos. Milo asintió aliviado.

"Mucho mejor: de no ser por sus estornudos, cualquiera diría que está sano. Durmió toda la noche, lo cuál se lo agradezco a Athena." Afirmó Milo con gusto.

El pequeño Kyrus, de alguna manera, se había pescado un resfriado que había alterado por completo los nervios de sus progenitores, puesto que un bebé resfriado, y en cierto sentido prematuro, **no es** algo bueno. Milo y Alisa habían estado en vilo los últimos días por la salud de su hijo, razón por la cuál, ambos apenas habían prestado atención a las actividades que no estuviesen relacionadas con el bebé. Alisa estuvo tan pendiente del crío que apenas se dio cuenta que ella también se resfrió y Milo nunca en su vida había estado tan chapucero con sus entrenamientos: hasta Kiki le habría ganado muy fácil si se hubieran enfrentado. Pero eso parecía estar quedando atrás.

"Feh. Te juro, Saga, que nunca me había preocupado tanto. Ya antes Athena, Alisa o mi propia vida me habían jugado malas pasadas, pero esto fue **totalmente** distinto: un hijo enfermo no se lo doy a nadie. Me tranquiliza que ya esté mejor." Añadió Milo suspirando de honesto alivio. Saga le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

"Me alegro que todo haya salido bien." Le dijo de todo corazón. "En todo caso tu hijo desde ya se nota muy fuerte." Comentó de buen humor. Milo infló el pecho orgulloso.

"¡Es mi hijo! Por supuesto que es fuerte." Dijo sin ningún atisbo de humildad. "Por cierto…" Milo miró en dirección a sus compañeros en las graderías: tres de ellos parecían conversar animadamente, pero Kanon… no. "¿Sabes qué le pasa a tu hermano?" Preguntó casualmente. Saga suspiró.

"Err… Tengo una idea."

El santo de géminis todavía tenía muy presente la conversación que había sostenido con su hermano durante el desayuno. No sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que el haber insistido en preguntar al respecto, había logrado bajarle aún más el ánimo a Kanon, más aún sabiendo lo susceptible que era: el sujeto **no** podía enamorarse _suave, _**TODO** tenía que potenciarse exponencialmente al infinito en su caso. Saga no condenaba esta actitud, aunque ganas no le faltaban: la gran maldición suya y de su hermano era que aunque parecieran severos e insensibles, ambos eran bastante sentimentales. No tanto como Shun, pero eso era porque sabían controlarlo mejor que él. Después de todo, el santo de Andrómeda era un mero crío de 16, y ellos ya eran adultos de 30.

¡Maldita sea la genética!

Al ver la expresión de Saga, Milo se abstuvo de seguir preguntando. Conocía bien las reacciones de los gemelos y sabía que no obtendría respuestas en lo inmediato. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar, y por fortuna, en eso era muy bueno. Ni modo. A paso regular, comenzaron a acercarse a sus compañeros.

En las gradas, por otro lado, Docko y Shura tenían a Camus en un atolladero. Lo acosaban con preguntas alusivas a su próxima boda, que sucedería a finales de Febrero, y del viaje que el santo de Acuario iba a hacer a Francia dentro de un par de días, acompañado de su linda prometida, para presentarles a sus familiares.

"¡Ah, Como te envidio, Camus!" Exclamó de pronto Shura. "No solo te vas a casar con una chica simpática y muy bella, sino que además, y luego que te cases, podrás olvidarte de mantener tu casa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shura?" Preguntó Camus extrañado, tras mirar a su vecino de templo. El santo de capricornio se tronó los nudillos.

"¡Pues tendrás una mujer que se encargue de las tareas domésticas! Eso borra un ítem en tus obligaciones." Respondió Shura de corazón.

Sí. Leyeron e interpretaron bien. Shura tiene el programa 'Machismo' muy grabado en su disco duro. Docko se pasó la mano por la cara: el santo de Capricornio debía tener algunos cables cruzados al pensar así. Si bien él mismo era un tipo criado a la antigua en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra, **chino** por si fuera poco, que consideraba que era normal en que una mujer casada sirviese a su marido y atendiese la casa en forma exclusiva… sabía que había un equilibrio en todas las cosas, **mucho más** en los tiempos que corrían. Además, lo que Shura había dicho era algo derechamente injusto.

"Para tu información, me caso con Alsacia porque la amo, no porque necesite una sirvienta." Gruñó Camus de malhumor.

"¡**JA**! No me digas que no lo pensaste." Bromeó Shura. "Te van a lavar la ropa, te harán la cena, te atenderán a cuerpo de rey… te darán _masajes_ de **todo** tipo. ¡Debería buscarme una chica yo mismo! Una que no sea vaga y que me tenga la casa impecable." El santo de capricornio sonaba convencidísimo.

Camus frunció el ceño. No podía decir que no había pensado tal cosa, porque estaría mintiendo, hombre era al fin y al cabo, pero eso no era lo central: se casaba con Alsacia porque la amaba. Por otro lado sabía que si le llegaba a insinuar a su chica algo por el estilo, ésta se reiría en su cara durante semanas y no dejaría de recordárselo nunca en la vida sin reír a carcajadas. Sin embargo, _eso_ **no** era lo que le había molestado.

"Lo que acabas de decir es injusto. Menosprecias mis sentimientos y los de mi preciosa Alsacia." Anunció Camus muy ofendido. La temperatura, que ya _per se_ era baja, descendió algunos grados.

"Una esposa es algo importante." Intervino Docko, poniéndose serio. "Son compañeras de por vida, quienes te brindan descendencia, las depositarias de la tradición familiar, quienes cuidan tu honor y quienes te ayudan a templar tu carácter y decisiones. No son meros objetos, sino mucho más que eso. Son la otra mitad de tu vida y de tu alma. Lo demás viene por añadidura." El santo de libra fijó su mirada en Shura. "Si bien deben atender al hombre, esta **no es** su principal misión. Deberías recordar eso, muchacho."

"Las mujeres son un problema." Rezongó Kanon de pronto, poniendo en evidencia que él estaba tirado no lejos de allí. "… Feh… es **_uno_** el que termina esclavo de ellas y no al revés." Añadió tras un largo y melancólico suspiro, que dejó a los 3 santos en silencio.

Milo y Saga llegaron hasta el grupo y escucharon la última parte. Saga suspiró: lo de Kanon parecía más serio de lo que había creído en un principio. ¡Era extraño! Primera vez que veía que reaccionara así. Extrañados, Shura y Camus se quedaron viendo Saga, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Docko en cambio, no le quitó la mirada de encima a Kanon, que seguía con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Aclaró su garganta: hora de intervenir.

"¿Problemas, muchacho?"

"…"

"Terminó con Lucía." Anunció Saga de pronto, ganándose una furibunda mirada de su hermano. "No me mires así, Kanon. Es cierto¿no? Acéptalo, que no te queda de otra."

La inteligencia emocional de Saga realmente deja mucho que desear. Yo en su lugar hubiera sido menos… directa. Las expresiones que pusieron Milo y Camus, y que Saga notó, fueron bastante claras al respecto.

"¿Terminaste con Lucía?" Preguntó Shura arqueando ambas cejas. "Pero si estaban tan bien… ¿qué les pasó?"

"…"

"¿Kanon?" Llamó Docko. El aludido cerró los ojos molesto, pero nadie le presionó. Sabían, por su expresión, que pronto desembucharía lo que tuviera que desembuchar.

"Prefiero no hablar del asunto." Comunicó enojado. "… Al menos de momento." Kanon se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

¡Vaya! Esta vez les falló el cálculo. Kanon no desembuchó.

"Ouch…" Exclamó Shura. "Suena serio…"

"¿Esta vez es definitivo?" Preguntó Docko con más tino que el utilizado por Saga. "Ustedes dos siempre están peleándose y…"

"Sí, es definitivo." Ladró Kanon, poniendo en evidencia su mal humor. "Ya es hora de las rondas. ¿No deberíamos partir ya?"

Esto pareció despabilar a los santos, quienes se pusieron de pie. Shura estiró los brazos con pereza y emitió un bostezo: estaba despierto desde las 4:30 am. Camus se puso serio y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo nos repartimos y Quién se encarga de qué sector?" Preguntó con brevedad. Este era un tema sensible y que nunca estaba claro: para evitar sorpresas, siempre estas rondas se decidían en el último minuto posible. A veces iban de dos en dos, a veces de a uno, dependía del humor del santo dorado más antiguo presente en el momento.

"Nos vamos de tres en tres." Explicó Docko, quien con creces era el más antiguo y viejito, aunque no lo pareciese. "Los gemelos se irán con Milo hacia el sector de los turistas y Yo me llevó a Camus y Shura al otro extremo: nos juntamos aquí mismo cuando terminemos."

Sin emitir palabra, los demás santos dorados asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron del Coliseo, tomando direcciones diferentes.

**Límites del Santuario. Sector de los Turistas.**

Habían bautizado 'Sector de los Turistas' a esta parte de los límites del Santuario, por un motivo bastante práctico: colindaba con una zona arqueológica bastante amplia y popular en Atenas, que era inundada por turistas todos los días. Si bien no estaba del todo cerca del Santuario, 2 kilómetros separaban el área arqueológica de dicho límite, no faltaba el turista distraído que entraba sin querer al Refugio, y tanto los guardias como los santos de turno, tenían que indicarle amablemente la salida.

Obviamente no faltaban los problemas. A veces tenían que lidiar con ebrios, con delincuentes o con pandilleros… o con los adolescentes de las secundarias cercanas, que apostaban a ver quién lograba internarse más dentro del Santuario antes de ser descubiertos y expulsados. Por desgracia últimamente tenían que lidiar con la variante que ahora no sólo bastaba con traspasar el límite, sino 'huir' de quienes les descubrían.

Eso era detestable.

La mujer asomó los ojos por encima de la caída columna con extremo cuidado, tratando de no perderse de ningún detalle. **NO** tardó en reconocer a los 3 hombres que la habían estado persiguiendo por Atenas toda la mañana. Ahora se paseaban como gatos frente a una carnicería, sabían que estaba allí dentro, y su instinto parecía gritarle que en cualquier momento, estos mafiosos irían a por ella. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, su principal preocupación no era esa, sino otra: estaba oficialmente dentro del Santuario de Athena, y no porque así lo hubiese querido, sino porque no le había quedado otra opción. O traspasaba el límite con la niña o las atrapaban a ambas y no se podía permitir ese error.

Mientras estuviera dentro del Santuario, estaría segura al menos hasta que la descubrieran, cosa que sucedería de un momento a otro… y una vez fuera… ¡Sería feo! No podía permitir que le pusieran las manos encima a la pequeña, por lo que tendría que repartir algunos golpes, cosa que no le hacía gracia.Aunque no era mala repartiendo topes, conocía muy bien sus límites: esos tipos se veían mucho más fuertes que ella, y eran más. Se agachó tras la columna.

"Muy bien Anita…"

"¿Te duele tu raspón?" La interrumpió la niña con genuina preocupación.

La chica se miró el brazo derecho: justo antes de entrar al Santuario, mientras corrían, se había raspado el brazo contra algo filudo, no se detuvo a ver con qué, y ahora tenía una fea herida, la cuál no había notado producto de la adrenalina. Bah. Tendría que ponerse la vacuna antitetánica sólo por si acaso, si es que podía.

"Sin dolor no hay gloria." Gruñó entre dientes. Miró a la niña con una jovial sonrisa. "Vamos viendo, niña: Tú **no** me caes bien, yo **no** te caigo bien…"

"Eso es mentira. ¡Me caes muy bien!"

"**NO**, no te caigo bien. Soy una chica mala."

"Sí, sí me caes bien y no eres una chica: eres demasiado vieja para ser una chica."

¡Condenada Honestidad Infantil!

"Como sea¡El Asunto es que me caes mal y que nos llevamos pésimo!" Exclamó para disimular la herida en su orgullo. ¡Vamos! No era tan vieja: apenas tenía 28 años.

"¿Cómo te puedo caer mal si nos conocimos esta mañana cuando me sacaste de ese feo lugar? Sí me caes bien y te quiero mucho." Le dijo con ojos grandes y acuosos. La mujer sintió una enorme gota resbalarle cabeza abajo. Se sacudió el cabello con las manos y luego las puso sobre los hombros de la niña.

"No me interrumpas, cría. Escúchame bien, que estamos en un **ATOLLADERO**. ¿Recuerdas a los tipos malos, verdad?" Le preguntó con suavidad. La niña asintió con temor. "Todavía no logramos perderlos… y por si fuera poco, estamos en un lugar en el que no deberíamos."

"Creí que estábamos en unas ruinas."

"Estábamos. Esto es otro lugar, prohibido para gente como nosotras, simples mortales." Le explicó sin entrar en muchos detalles. La niña pareció fijarse en algo por encima del hombro de la mujer. "Cuando nos descubran, nos van a sacar y los tipos malos están esperando eso."

"¿Quién nos va a sacar?"

"No estoy segura, pero son más fuertes que todos los malos juntos."

"¿Son Como Los Caballeros del Rey Arturo?" Preguntó la niña con más entusiasmo del necesario.

":_gota_: Algo así."

"Entonces no nos harán daño: los caballeros del Rey Arturo protegen damiselas en desgracia y eso es lo que somos nosotras." La niña se veía contenta. La mujer arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. "Además visten armaduras brillantescomo el sol."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le preguntó extrañada. La niña señaló hacia un lugar al que la mujer daba la espalda.

"Pues ahí vienen tres, aunque uno no tiene armadura."

La mujer se quedó helada cuando se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, y tal como la pequeña le había indicado… dos santos vestidos con armaduras DORADAS para colmo, junto a un tercer sujeto, venían hacia ellas, aunque parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia. Se mordió el labio y miró a la niña, sin dejar ver que estaba temerosa. Tomó una rápida decisión, la más veloz de su vida.

"Escúchame con mucha atención: cuando te lo diga, **corres** como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos, te sujetas a las piernas de uno y no le sueltas aunque se parta el mundo en 3 partes¿Has entendido?"

**"¡TE TENGO!"**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"¡NO LA TOQUES, INFELIZ!"**

Uno de los hombres que las habían perseguido todo el día dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de la niña, quien gritó de la sorpresa. La Mujer se puso de pie con violencia y rapidez. Empujó al tipo que le había puesto las manazas encima a la niña, aunque un segundo y tercer sujeto la sujetó a ella, no sin que primero repartiera unos bien merecidos golpes.

Durante la trifulca que se generó, la pequeña hizo lo que le habían dicho, y poniendo pies en polvorosa, se escabulló de entre los brazos del primer tipo y de los violentos forcejeos de los demás adultos. Extendió los brazos hacia delante y, sin dejar de llorar, cuál alarma de banco, corrió en dirección de los dorados.

**"¡VEN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!"**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG. (Manquehuito –El NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: "La Fierecilla."_**

_… Con ojos grandes y acuosos le quedó mirando, absolutamente vulnerable e histérica. Hizo un puchero grande, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, se aferró con una fuerza poco creíble en alguien tan frágil a su torso y rompió en llanto vivo…_

**PS: **Ahí me dicen que tal me quedó. Si bien dudo que se entienda algo, espero que con los demás capítulos las cosas comiencen a aclararse. Las respuestas a sus reviews pueden encontrarlas en mi profile. Desde ya se las agradezco. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. La Fierecilla

**A/N: **Aquí les caigo con el segundo episodio. Ya sé que tanto el prólogo como el primer capítulo resultaron ser algo díscolos, pero eso es algo que voy a remediar lo antes posible y a medida que avance el fic. **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 13 para ver y entender Manga: El '_chico bueno'_ es el que el brilla de AZUL._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2.**

**La Fierecilla.**

Sí, es cierto. Kanon se sentía muy deprimido por haber roto con Lucía, más aún porque esta vez el pobrecito se había proyectado a futuro con su ex novia, y no contaba con que le dieran una negativa tan infantil como la que le habían dado cuando le propuso matrimonio. Si bien estaba totalmente de capa caída… digamos que en estos momentos no era eso lo que lo tenía fastidiado a la 6ª potencia.

"¡Vamos Kanon! No te pongas así, Lucía es demasiado pueril para ti. ¡Se viste como si tuviera 16 años! Hasta Sandra se ve más madura que ella." Le animó Milo.

"¿Quién es Sandra?" Preguntó Saga curioso.

"Mi cuñada: la hermana menor de Alisa. Ya sabes… la chica que se viste toda de negro." Explicó el escorpión muy casual.

"Ah." Dijo Saga por mera formalidad. Le dio un golpe en la espalda a Kanon. "Lo que tú necesitas es olvidarte de esa mujer y divertirte un poco. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver alguna obra de teatro? Están pasando un ciclo de tragedias clásicas: Creo que esta tarde van a dar '_Ifigenia en Áulide_' de Eurípides. O puedes ir a algún Museo."

"¿Teatro Clásico, Eurípides, Museos? **NO MANCHES**. El chiste es animarlo, no anestesiarlo." Milo miró a Kanon con el rostro grave. "No dejes que tu hermano te corrompa de ese modo: terminarás tan aburrido como él." El santo de escorpión reprimió un súbito estornudo. "Si estuviera soltero te llevaría… es que hay un bar no lejos de aquí donde puedes conocer muchas chicas lindas y tiernas. ¡Seguro alguna está buscando algo serio!"

**ESTO** era lo que tenía a Kanon al borde del desquicie: los patéticos intentos de Saga y Milo por subirle el ánimo. Si bien ambos coincidían en que tenía que distraerse y pensar en otras cosas que le ayudasen a olvidar a Lucía, incluso en que aplicara la vieja fórmula de que un clavo saca otro clavo, ninguno de los dos coincidía en el cómo. Su hermano sugería que para olvidar a Lucía, debía cultivar su intelecto con actividades que sólo eran '_interesantes'_ para él. Milo, en cambio, sugería que se fuera de parranda en parranda, para que así se enajenara del mundo y olvidara su conciencia al menos un par de días.

¡Ay de él si Alisa llegara a escucharlo!

"Gracias, pero **NO** gracias." Balbuceó Kanon aburrido. "No tengo ganas de salir."

"Si sigues así te vas a enfermar. No _sirves_ para estar encerrado." Saga se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. "No es el fin del mundo¿lo sabías? No eres el primero ni serás el último hombre al que le den de calabazas."

"Además Lucía no es la única mujer soltera del mundo." Le secundó Milo grave. "Hay muchas más y mejor dispuestas que ella."

Kanon les dirigió una gélida mirada. ¿Cómo podían estos dos insensibles decirle eso? Le estaban pidiendo que se olvidase de Lucía como si esta hubiera sido una aventura de una noche, cuando no había sido así. ¡Fueron **Dos Años**! Dos años con ella la habían convertido en el centro de su mundo, el aire que respiraba y su razón para despertar. Aunque si bien era demasiado infantil para una chica de 26, es no le importaba. Su risa, sus mimos, sus extrañas expresiones, su carácter suave, su cabello… Bien podría estar días pensando en cada una de sus características sin repetirse ninguna. De buena gana hubiera pasado el resto de su vida y envejecido a su lado, pero no. Lucía le había dicho que no, pues la chica tenía en mente otro tipo de relación, diferente al que él le proponía. Aún así… ¿Cómo le pedían que la olvidase? Lucía era la niña de sus ojos. Un clavo no podía sacar otro clavo en este caso.

Hasta incluso comenzó a sentir los pies pesados y a caminar más lento.

"¿Sabes Saga? Vamos a tener que decirle a la Princesa Athena sobre esto." Comentó Milo de pronto. Kanon puso atención. "¡Mira a tu hermano! Hasta Tatsumi se ve más alegre."

"Tienes razón. Quizás nuestra diosa dé con una solución adecuada para la depresión de mi hermano menor. Le avisaré en cuanto volvamos a las 12 Casas."

Kanon puso cara de espanto. No es que no confiase en el _sabio_ juicio de Athena, pero conociéndola como la conocía, bien capaz era la joven diosa de enviarlo al psiquiatra, a grupos de apoyo, llevarlo de paseo a **TODOS** los centros comerciales atenienses con el único propósito que las chicas lo admirasen (cosa que ya había hecho antes), o publicar su foto en Internet en sitios de citas a ciegas. No es por nada, pero no solo **NO** sabía qué era peor, sino que además no estaba de ánimo.

"Ya Dejen De Decir Estupideces Y Concentrémonos En El Trabajo. ¡Bien Podrían Estar Invadiendo El Santuario Y Nosotros Aquí Distraídos!" Protestó con energía. "¡**SE SUPONE** que estamos vigilando!" Saga se puso serio: Kanon tenía razón. Milo suprimió otro estornudo y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"No te pongas así. Además _estamos_ vigilando: hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo de qué preocuparse."

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"¡NO LA TOQUES, INFELIZ!"**

Ya sé que lo que dijo Milo es un cliché muy usado, pero vaya que es efectivo a la hora de iniciar los problemas. Ni bien terminó de hacer su observación, un agudo grito retumbó no lejos de allí. El universal llamado de auxilio hizo que los 3 santos dorados prestasen inmediata atención y que asumieran una posición defensiva–ofensiva. A mediana distancia de allí, y **DENTRO** de los límites del Santuario, una mujer joven se defendía de dos tipos a todas luces más fuertes que ella, mientras un tercero perseguía a una frenética pequeña, que corría llena de miedo.

El gen que en el hombre determina que debe proteger a la damisela en desgracia, tan en desuso en estos tiempos, pero que todo santo de Athena tiene bien potenciado, les pateó con fuerza, incitándoles a tomar las riendas del asunto y a verse heroicos. Los gemelos y Milo corrieron en ayuda de la mujer: si bien no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados. Ya luego verían de qué se trataba aquella trifulca, pero por ahora había que detenerla.

**"¡VEN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!"**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Entonces algo ocurrió. Algo pequeño se aferró tan de improviso a las piernas de Kanon, que este cayó instantáneamente al suelo, y con exceso de equipaje. Se incorporó en menos de un suspiro, listo para dar un zape al primero en quien posase la mirada, pero aunque estaba decidido… no pudo hacerlo. Lo que vio, desarmó su coraza de chico malo. Una pequeña estaba sentada junto a él en el suelo, a la altura de sus rodillas, e intentaba recuperar su aliento a duras penas. Al parecer, ella también había caído con él.

Esto no era algo que le pasase todos los días.

La niña en cuestión tenía una gran mata de pelo color castaño, atado con un gracioso moño rojo, respiraba con dificultad y tenía un ligero tinte azul en los labios. Con sus grandes y acuosos ojitos de color rojo le quedó mirando, absolutamente vulnerable e histérica. Hizo un puchero grande, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, de un salto se aferró con una fuerza poco creíble en alguien tan frágil, a su torso y rompió en llanto vivo. Desconcertado por completo, la única reacción de Kanon fue devolver el abrazo y consolarla, justo antes de ponerse de pie. Milo Le miraba preocupado: el santo de escorpión había visto su caída, pero si no le había ayudado, había sido por una buena razón.

"**¡SUÉLTAME¡DÉJAME IR, MALDITO SEAS!**" Exclamó el tipejo que había estado persiguiendo a la niña, a quien Milo tenía bien sujeto del cuello, sin ningún esfuerzo. La pequeña se aferró con más fuerza a Kanon, respirando con mucha dificultad.

"¡NO, HAZ QUE PARE, POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO IRME CON ÉL!" Exclamó la niña entre llantos y esfuerzos por respirar, llena de terror, asiendo la camisa del santo de géminis con sus manitas, como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

"Tranquila, no te va a hacer nada." Le dijo Kanon con suavidad. "Estás a salvo…"

Milo miró al sujeto con una mirada tan severa que el pobre palideció de espanto y dejó forcejear: parecía un conejo atrapado. Ver a la niña llorando y aferrándose a Kanon con tanto ahínco, a medio morir del miedo, jaló de algunos nervios que desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte tenía muy sensibles. Tuvo una reacción muy protectora, que no sólo obedecía a su condición de caballero, sino también al hecho que ya era papá (para colmo de colmos, aprehensivo, tal como había demostrado el reciente resfrío de Kyrus). Con más fuerza de la necesaria, lanzó al sujeto con disgusto por los suelos.

La mujer sabía defenderse bien, tal como lo atestiguaban sus golpes y patadas, pero estaba en clara desventaja. Los tipos eran corpulentos, apestaban nicotina y ya estaban haciendo notar su fuerza por sobre la mujer. Esto le causó una subida de adrenalina debido a un antiguo miedo, que no la dejaba golpear como debería ni pensar claro. En cualquier momento tendría un ataque de pánico.

Pero Saga salvó el día.

Un empujón y un hábil movimiento de Aikido le bastaron para neutralizar a los atacantes de la mujer y la niña. No se le movió un pelo. Saga se interpuso entre los hombres y la mujer y nada más con la mirada les obligó a quedarse quietos.

"Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí." Les dijo con tono grave. "Están a escasos 4 metros de la salida." Añadió señalándoles el camino, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienen algo que nos pertenece." Gruñó uno de los hombres, más movido por el orgullo que por valentía, mientras se ponía de pie. El otro retrocedió un paso. "Y lo queremos **YA**."

Saga ladeó la cabeza y agudizó su mirada. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Milo, quien se estaba tronando los nudillos y se veía tan grave como él. El tercer sujeto, al que el santo de escorpión había hecho tragar polvo, y que dicho sea de paso había perdido dos dientes, se puso de pie y no perdió tiempo en huir del alcance de los caballeros.

He ahí un villano inteligente. Lástima que sus compañeros no fueran tan astutos como él, puesto que se quedaron allí.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" Comenzó a contar Saga con tétrica calma, lo que bastó para que estos matones huyeran a tropezones del Santuario. Milo bufó de disgusto mientras les veía.

"Malnacidos." Gruñó entre dientes.

Ambos santos se voltearon hacia la mujer, quien se había puesto de pie y miraba fijo en la dirección en la que los sujetos habían salido corriendo. Parecía pensar en algo. Saga carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"¿Señorita, está bien?" Le preguntó con amabilidad. La chica dio un respingo, como si no esperase que le hablaran, menos en ese tono.

"¡Puedo explicar todo esto!" Exclamó rápido. "No era mi intención entrar así al Santuario, pero no me quedó otra opción."

"No tiene que explicarnos nada." Le dijo Saga con una sonrisa. "Disculpe nuestras malas maneras: Soy Saga de Géminis, él es Milo de Escorpión y él…"

"No me interrumpas, que todavía no termino de hablar." Chistó aún sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina en su sistema. Saga casi se tragó la lengua. "Si causé un problema, lo lamento, lo hice por una buena razón. Sigo necesitando ayuda: No corresponde, pero…"

"¡**OIGAN**! Necesito Ayuda Con Esta Cría." Exclamó Kanon muy urgido.

"¡Anita!"

Este santo de géminis estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas. La niña seguía en sus brazos. Las dificultades respiratorias de la niña se estaban agudizando y no parecían detenerse. Esto obviamente había alterado a Kanon, quien no sabía qué hacer. La mujer se agachó junto a ambos y sacó de su bolsillo un inhalador. Sin esperar por más se lo pasó a la niña, quien rápidamente lo situó en su boca y comenzó a inhalarse, calmando así su ataque.

"Tiene Asma." Explicó. Cruzó miradas un segundo con Kanon, para luego sonreírle por cortesía. Se puso de pie, al igual que Kanon. "Necesito refugiarme aquí por al menos 2 horas." Le dijo a los 3 santos, muy seria.

Milo intercambió miradas con los gemelos, antes de mirar hacia la dirección en la que los sujetos se habían perdido. Su instinto le dijo que no habían ido muy lejos. Saga cerró los ojos, meditabundo.

"Si no tuviera una poderosa razón, les juro que ya me habría ido con la niña." Insistió la mujer, quien revisó distraídamente su herida.

"Lo sabemos." Dijo Kanon. "Y estás segura con nosotros."

"Tengo sueño y me duele todo." Gimió Anita con desconsuelo, recostándose sobre el pecho del menor de los gemelos.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí." Dijo Saga tras abrir los ojos. "Sugiero que vayamos a la casa de Aries." Añadió tras indicarle el camino.

La chica observó a los santos dorados y emitió un largo suspiro.

"¿Hay teléfono en aquél lugar?"

**Continuará.**

**Por.**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito – El NO–Ser –)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Peligro Ad Portas._**

**__**

_… piénsenlo bien: no creo que un coscorrón de Alde sea algo como para querer repetirse. Además el santo de Tauro tiene la fama de tener la mano pesada y no en balde le dicen rompe–cráneos. Saga y Kanon casi caen al suelo producto del impacto…_

**PS: **Saga es uno de mis personajes más favoritos de todos. **ADORO** a Saga… y si lo hice sufrir a él y su hermano. Jijijijijijijiji… lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Mis Manos Son Malvadas! Y antes que se me olvide… **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	4. Peligro Ad Portas

**A/N: **Tercer episodio. Espero que esto comience a tener más sentido para todos ustedes. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 18 para ver y entender Manga: El honor es sexy; el villano irresistible._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Peligro Ad Portas (**_En las Puertas_****

**Casa de Aries.**

Saori había pasado gran parte de aquella mañana en Aries. La joven diosa había ido a Atenas, para ver una nueva exposición de artesanías, cosa que disfrutaba mucho. Al regresar, había decidido hacerle compañía a Mu, quien entrenaba a Kiki, y a Alde, quien de aburrido había bajado a Aries a ver con qué quejas salía ese día el aprendiz de Mu. Saori además esperaba conseguir la complicidad de estos santos para cierto asuntillo personal, que la traía de cabeza desde hacía un par de meses.

"¿Entonces me ayudarán a convencer a Shion?" Les preguntó Saori esperanzada. "Sé que es peligroso, pero me muero de ganas de poder asistir a clases en un colegio normal."

"Me parece una idea genial, Princesa. ¡Claro que la voy a ayudar!" Le aseguró Aldebarán, con el mejor de los ánimos, revolviéndole el cabello. "Aunque aquí entre nos… la educación es mejor aquí en el Santuario y se sufre menos: Alisa habla pestes de la secundaria."

"Seee… la he escuchado. Parece que no lo pasó bien. Pero El Punto Es Que Tengo Mucha Curiosidad Por Ir Al Colegio. Nunca he asistido a clases, Alde." Confesó Saori avergonzada. "Siempre he tenido tutores que me han educado en casa. Quiero ver otras cosas, pero no sé como planteárselo a Shion sin que le dé un soponcio al pobre: no podría tener eso en mi conciencia."

"Confíe más en el aguante de mi maestro, que algo así no lo va a matar." Explicó Mu con calma. "Aunque sí será muy difícil convencerlo: es muy terco cuando se lo propone. ¡Lo sabré yo!"

"Eso es lo que me complica. ¿Crees que si le pongo ojos de cachorro, acceda? Alsacia me dijo que si no parpadeaba en mucho rato hasta podía lagrimear para mejor efecto."

"Habría que verlo. En todo caso, cuente conmigo." Mu le sonrió con dulzura. Saori le abrazó con fuerza, para luego darle un abrazo a Alde.

"¡Gracias Mu, Alde! En serio lo agradezco."

"Ahora, entienda que Su Excelencia es muy aprehensivo, terco y teme por su seguridad." Explicó Alde. "A eso se debe que sea tan obstinado respecto de usted." Añadió. El Santo de Tauro suspiró mentalmente: en el remoto caso que lograsen convencer a Shion de que dejase a Saori asistir a una secundaria normal, tendrían la peor pesadilla logística y de seguridad para asegurar el bienestar de la diosa… sin mencionar que no en balde Alisa hablaba tan mal de la secundaria.

"Lo sé, por eso vine a pedirles ayuda. En todo caso, no creo ser tan problemática a la hora de proteger." Chistó Saori divertida.

La diosa iba a añadir algo más a su comentario, pero se quedó muda: de un momento a otro, Alde y Mu se quedaron mirando fijo hacia las escaleras, atentos, como si algo fuera de lugar estuviera pasando. Pallas Athena, mejor conocida en esta encarnación como Saori, imitó a sus caballeros y puso atención: Era Saga quien avisaba por medio de su cosmo que subía las escaleras junto a Kanon, Milo y dos personas desconocidas. La diosa miró a sus caballeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron de pie.

En las escaleras, Saga puso los ojos en blanco, tentado de arrepentirse de haber ayudado a la mujer. Ésta estaba nerviosa, a la defensiva y de evidente mal humor. No había dejado de discutir con Kanon para que le entregara a la niña, quien se negaba a soltarle.

"¿Me das a la niña?" Le pidió la mujer a Kanon por decimocuarta vez. "¡Anita! Ya suelta a este tipo de una vez, por favor." Gruñó de mal humor.

"¡No quiero! Estoy cómoda." Protestó Anita acomodándose en los brazos de Kanon.

"¿Qué no ves que **NO** me quiere soltar?" Preguntó Kanon amargado.

"Eso es porque **tú** no la sueltas. ¡Dámela!" Exclamó la mujer al enfrentarlo, con una gran vena pulsándole en la frente. Saga y Milo cruzaron miradas en silencio.

Kanon le fijó los ojos a la chica por nada más que un escaso segundo. Y tengo que detenerme en esta mirada, y no por motivos románticos ni nada por el estilo. Es que pasó algo muy extraño. ¿Han tenido la sensación de sentir a alguien muy cercano, pero tan arisco que se siente como si estuviera al otro lado del desierto? O una mejor imagen… ¿Han visto una puerta azotarse con fuerza producto del viento o algún otro tipo de fuerza? Es que Kanon, cuando vio a esta chica a los ojos, sintió eso. Era como si la conociera **MUY** bien, pero era como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo, y encima dándole la espalda.

Pero como dije, esto pasó en menos de un segundo.

"No la voy a soltar, porque se va a caer y esta es una caída larga." Kanon frunció el ceño. ¡Qué mujer más desagradable era esta! "Si la convences que me suelte, seré feliz y no dudaré a pasártela."

"¡No quiero soltarlo!" Intervino la pequeña con rapidez. "¡Este está guapo! **Me lo quedo**." Gruñó Anita con actitud de berrinche, causando las risas de Saga y Milo. Aunque más que berrinche, lo que Anita tenía era pánico de que si soltaba a Kanon, los hombres podían volver.

"¡Ana, por favor!"

"Hola Chicos." Saori les saludó casualmente, bajando algunos escalones. "¿Qué les pasó?"

"¿Aparte que Kanon encontró alguien nuevo con quién discutir y una nueva novia?" Rió Milo tras una reverencia, al referirse a las recién llegadas. El escorpión sintió dos miradas que furibundas le taladraban la cabeza. "Tuvimos algunos problemas, y estas señoritas necesitan ayuda." Añadió con calma, riendo para sus adentros.

"Princesa Athena." Le dijo Saga. "Me hago responsable por esto: me pareció prudente darles refugio a estas…"

"Esa herida necesita atención." Dijo Mu de pronto, uniéndose al grupo. El santo de Aries miró a la chica.

"Es un corte profundo." Anunció Alde con las cejas entrecruzadas.

"Gajes del oficio." Les sonrió la chica.

"Parece que es una historia larga." Continuó Mu. "¿Les parece si pasamos a Aries? Allí podré tratar mejor esa herida y podrán contarnos lo que pasó."

"¡Me Parece Genial!" Exclamó Saori, comenzando a subir los escalones. Los demás la imitaron.

**En las Afueras del Santuario.**

Lejos ya del área de turistas de las ruinas que colindaban al Santuario, y que a aquella hora se encontraba repleta de gente, los tres sujetos se refugiaron de la vista del público general tras unas columnatas. Uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo a la columna para sacarse de encima el coraje: no sabía ni qué le había pasado. En un momento estaba sosteniendo a la esquiva mujer entre sus brazos, y al siguiente estaba besando el suelo.

"¡Cálmate! No queremos llamar la atención." Le gruñó el que había sido lanzado por los suelos por Milo, y el primero en huir del lugar. "No estás ayudando."

"Bah. ¿Sabes lo que nos va a pasar ahora¡Se Supone Que Volveríamos Con La Niña, Esteban!"

"Pero no nos resultó." Gruñó el que llamaban Esteban. "Míralo del lado positivo: la maldita esa no se va a quedar para siempre en el Santuario."

"¿Quieren Callarse Los Dos? Voy a Hablar con el Jefe." Anunció el tercero, de nombre Roberto, no de mejor humor.

Los aludidos hicieron silencio y se fijaron en su compañero, que era quién había sacado por puro orgullo el valor de protestarle a los dorados el trato. Este comenzó a hablar con alguien por el celular… quien, dicho sea de paso, se puso como furia al enterarse que estos tipos no tenían consigo el paquete por el que les había enviado, y que de momento estaba fuera de alcance.

"**_¿QUÉ HAS DICHO INÚTIL? ERES UN TORPE. ESCÚCHAME BIEN: SI NO REGRESAN CON LA CRÍA ESA, TERMINARÁN AL FONDO DE LA BAHÍA._**" Resopló 'el Jefe' con fuerza al otro lado del celular. "_Me pagaron buena lana por esa chiquilla, no puedo perder ese negocio por culpa de vuestra incompetencia, **¿ENTENDIERON? MÁS LES VALE QUE LLEGUEN CON ELLA.**_" Dicho esto… el celular se quedó mudo. Obviamente había colgado.

Los tres sujetos se miraron entre sí y tragaron saliva.

"Estamos en un lío." Resopló Roberto.

"Salgamos de aquí antes que llamemos mucho la atención: tenemos que pensar en un plan."

Los tres salieron de su improvisado escondite y se alejaron del sitio, mezclándose entre los turistas.

Momentos después… una figura saltó a tierra con gracia desde una columna, apenas haciendo ruido. Se quedó viendo en la dirección en la que los hombres se habían ido. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

**Casa de Aries.**

_Una Explicación después._

**"¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!"** Exclamó la niña al borde de la desesperación, cuando Kanon intentó sacársela de encima.

"¡Suelta, cría por Athena, Suéltame!"

"¡No Hagas Berrinche y Ven Aquí!" Exclamó Saga intentando ayudar a su hermano.

"**ANA. Suelta a ese tipejo, que no quiere nada contigo.**"

"**¡NOOOOOO!** :_sob, sob_: **¡****BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

**¡BONK, BONK!**

**"¡PAR DE INSENSIBLES! ESTO ES INAUDITO. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HACER LLORAR A UNA PEQUE TAN BONITA?" **Bramó Aldebarán, luego de asestarles dos temibles coscorrones a los gemelos. "Sois Santos Dorados de Athena: esta actitud vuestra es totalmente reprochable.** ¡Asustar Una Peque Indefensa! FEH. ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!**"

Piénsenlo bien: no creo que un coscorrón de Alde sea algo como para querer repetirse. Además el santo de Tauro tiene la fama de tener la mano pesada y no en balde le dicen rompe–cráneos. Saga y Kanon casi caen al suelo producto del impacto… la chica… no más se quedó helada al ver tremendo coscorrón, pero no hizo nada.

"¡**ALDE**!" Exclamaron los gemelos furiosos al mismo tiempo.

"¡**SILENCIO**!" Bramó de nuevo el santo de Tauro.

"Entonces, Milo, dices que luego que pasó eso, decidieron traerlas aquí¿verdad?" Preguntó Saori, con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"Sí, nos pareció lo correcto." Explicó Milo. De pronto pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a la chica. "Lo que me recuerda… no creo haber escuchado tu nombre."

La mujer puso una actitud neutral, pero jovial al mismo tiempo. Mu ya le había vendado el brazo y al estar más calmada, hasta se veía tratable. Aunque vaya que había demostrado tener un carácter fuerte. Se acercó a Saori y Milo.

"Disculpen. Soy Isabella Nauplias. ¡Encantada de conocerles!" Luego de decir esto, se volvió hacia la niña, que seguía muy aferrada a Kanon.

"Aquí estarás segura, puedes contar con eso." Le dijo Saori, mientras miraba divertida como Kanon, Saga y Alde intentaban convencer a la niña que soltara su agarre.

"Y lo agradezco mucho. Me quitaron un buen peso de encima." Respondió Isabella mirando a Saori.

"No suenas muy convencida." Hizo notar Milo.

"¡Es Porque Es Una malagradecida!" Exclamó Kanon de mal humor al fondo, pues había escuchado la pregunta.

"¿Y tú que sabes? **NO** me molestes y ocúpate de que la chiquilla te suelte." Gruñó Isabella de inmediato. Bufó descontenta y le dio la espalda. "No es que sea una malagradecida, ocurre que esto es temporal y estoy preocupada."

"¿Lo dices por quienes te perseguían?" Preguntó Saori con ojos grandes. "No podrán entrar aquí sin que mis santos los hagan papilla primero."

"Lo sé, pero yo tengo que salir, y para colmo con la niña. Necesito al menos llegar hasta una casa de seguridad." Isabella sonaba muy preocupada y severa.

"¿Por qué te perseguían esos hombres?" Preguntó Mu con sospecha, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato.

"…"

"¿Isabella?" Insistió Saori.

"Trabajo para INTERPOL, Grecia." Anunció Isabella al cabo de un rato. "Pertenezco a la brigada anti–secuestros." Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Derrotado, sin haber logrado que la niña le soltase, Kanon se acercó al grupo, junto con Saga y Alde.

"Wow. Eso si que es un trabajo interesante." Comentó Mu. "¿Y quién es la niña?"

"Ella es Ana Korber. Tiene 6 años." Explicó mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección a ella. "¿Quieres venir conmigo, Anita? Ese tipo está muy viejo para ti. ¡Ven Con Tía Isa!" Le dijo Isabella con ternura, estirando los brazos hacia la niña. Fue obvio que a Kanon no le gustó el comentario. Más de alguno de los presentes tuvo que tragarse una risa. Milo le sonrió a la niña.

"¿Te llamas Anita?" Le preguntó a la niña. "Ese es un nombre muy lindo. ¿Por qué no quieres soltar a Kanon?"

"Porque **NO**. ¡_Esos_ pueden volver y no quiero irme con ellos!" Dijo Anita dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla y aferrándose a la camisa. Kanon suspiró: algo le decía que estaría mucho rato con la pequeña en los brazos… pero se enterneció con el gesto al fin y al cabo.

"Pierde cuidado, cría, que si vuelven, los mandaré a otra dimensión para que escarmienten. ¡Ya lo verás! Kanon de Géminis no se anda con bromas." Le aseguró divertido.

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se veía agobiada. Esto no pasó desapercibido entre los santos, quienes la miraron con la debida curiosidad del caso. Saga carraspeó para llamar la atención.

"Señorita Nauplias." Tan formal el **GUAPÍSIMO** Saga. ¿Por qué no hay más hombres como él? "¿No nos va a decir porqué la perseguían a usted y a esta niña?"

"Porque les arruiné el negocio. Esta niña fue secuestrada en Inglaterra hace dos semanas. Sus padres pagaron por su rescate, pero algo salió **TERRIBLE** y la pequeña terminó aquí en Atenas." Isabella suspiró profundo, como asqueada.

"¿Qué tan _terribles_ salieron las cosas?" Preguntó Mu curioso. El tono que usó Isabella le dio mala espina. Pero no obtuvo respuesta: era obvio que la mujer no diría ni una sola palabra más mientras la niña estuviese cerca. Isabella miró a Anita compasiva, quien le devolvía una acuosa mirada.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo Anita? Deja a este santo solo, que no te conviene ni vale la pena." Insistió Isabella, con el tono de quién ofrece un pastel.

"¡**NO**! Ni loca: yo lo vi primero. **Consíguete** el tuyo." Chistó la niña ofuscada, sin claudicar ni medio centímetro en su firme agarre.

Algunas gotitas orbitaron la cabeza de Isabella y Kanon, pero el resto del grupo rió para sus adentros. Al menos por ahora el asuntillo de 'Lucía' había quedado relegado a tercer plano. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito –El–NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo capítulo: El Gato y el Ratón._**

****

_"… Busqué a la niña por la casa y cuando por fin di con ella, la tomé y la saqué de allí lo más rápido que pude, pero me descubrieron y salieron tras de mi. Tuve que huir. Así pasé la noche y la mañana. ¡Esos Sujetos NO Solo Son LO Más **ASQUEROSO** Que He Visto, Sino También MUY peligrosos!… Sobre todo para alguien tan dulce como Anita."_

****

**PS:** No sé si INTERPOL tiene una brigada anti–secuestros, pero digamos que en mi loca cabeza sí la tiene: además me ayuda mucho con la trama del fic. Respecto de este capítulo, me dio guerra… y por lo mismo tengo dudas. Muchas. Creo que esto no me está quedando muy bien… aunque si lo postee es porque le tengo esperanza… no sé qué pensar de este monstruo de fic. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. El Gato y el Ratón

**A/N: **Tercer episodio. Espero que esto comience a tener más sentido para todos ustedes. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 23 para ver y entender Manga: La alienígena de pelo verde siempre traicionará a su gente por el hombre que ama._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4.**

**El Gato y el Ratón.**

Saori se sopló el flequillo y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Anita porfiaba en sujetar a Kanon, lo cuál no podía considerarse algo bueno, pues oficialmente estaba curiosa y algo le decía que Isabella no diría ni una sola palabra más mientras la niña se encontrase presente. Nada de lo que le decían Kanon, Isabella y Mu la convencía para de lo soltase. Saga y Alde se sentaron en otro sillón, demasiado agobiados como para intervenir en aquella discusión. Milo aprovechó para excusarse con la diosa y regresar a completar la ronda correspondiente.

"¡Ya dije que no quiero!" Exclamó Anita. "Tía Isa: me dijiste que me sujetara de un santo hasta que estuviéramos a salvo, y que no lo soltara."

"Hasta que estuvieras segura, no te dije que lo sujetaras para **toda** la vida." Protestó Isabella roja como un pimentón. "Estamos técnicamente a salvo, por cierto."

":_sob_: **¡PERO YO NO QUIERO!**"

Kanon suspiró. Ya se había resignado a cargar por mucho rato más a esta chiquilla. Extrañamente eso no le molestaba, aunque sí comenzaba a cansarse. Si bien Anita no podía pesar más de 30 kilos, al cabo de casi dos horas, y tras haberla cargado por todo el Santuario y por las escaleras hasta Aries, 30 kilos parecían ser 60.

"Ana¡Me estoy enfadando! **SUELTA A**…" Isabella se interrumpió a media frase y miró a Kanon con curiosidad. "… ¿Saga?"

"Kanon." La corrigió ofuscado y con un gruñido. Le molestaba cuando le confundían con su gemelo. Anita frunció el ceño.

"Estás mal Tía Isa. ¿Por qué los confundiste? El tío Kanon es diferente del tío Saga: es más bonito." Explicó con aires doctorales, tomándose de paso mucha confianza. Saori le dio un juguetón codazo a Saga, sólo para molestarle.

"¡Oye Cría!" Llamó Saga desde el sillón, fingiendo ofensa. "¿Me estás diciendo que soy feo?"

"No, eres bonito bajo otro punto de vista, que no es el mío."

"Ya. Muy lindo. Ahora: Ana, ven conmigo."

"Bah. Ya no me molesta. Si quiere estar en mis brazos, pues que esté." Rezongó Kanon. Isabella le miró furibunda.

"Tu podrás estar de acuerdo, pero **YO NO**."

"Ya basta los dos." Pidió Mu grave. "Anita¿Quieres un poco de helado? Kiki te puede llevar a la cocina a comerlo." Le ofreció con una dulce sonrisa. Kiki seguía entrenando fuera, y estaba seguro que no pondría inconvenientes: nunca lo hacía cuando le daban descansos.

"¡**NO**!" Exclamó la niña. "No quiero, no quiero irme."

"¿Y eso por?"

"…"

"Es por los sujetos que la tenían secuestrada, seguro." Explicó Isa. Mu suspiró muy profundo.

"Entonces no me queda otra alternativa."

"Mu¿Qué piensas hacer?" Alcanzó a preguntar Kanon, pero Mu no le respondió.

El santo de Aries presionó cierto punto en el cuello de la niña con sus dedos, y esta se quedó dormida en forma instantánea. Isabella la tomó de los brazos de Kanon en ese momento y la recostó en el sillón en el que Saori se había sentado. Alde improvisó una almohada con su capa y Saga la cubrió con la suya. Ambas mujeres se arrodillaron junto a la niña y la observaron dormir varios minutos. Kanon aprovechó para estirar los brazos.

"¿Ahora nos vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Aldebarán. "¿Cómo llegó esta Peque a Grecia desde Inglaterra?"

Isabella se puso de pie y miró a los santos. Se sopló el flequillo y se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión de chica mala. Saori la observó de cerca, tanto como una diosa puede hacerlo: detectó en Isabella un carácter fuerte, forjado a punta de patadas, astucia y una desconfianza gigantesca, casi patológica, pero al mismo tiempo, ternura y fragilidad bajo esa fría coraza. También vio mucha templanza… o más bien algo que parecía resignación o aceptación. Ya antes había visto algo así de fuerte en una persona, pero ¿en quién?

Kanon estornudó de súbito.

"Anita es hija única de un alto empresario inglés, que por si fuera poco, también es noble. ¡El tipo se ahoga en sus propios billetes! Sus padres no son precisamente jóvenes: es por esta razón que la niña es muy especial para ellos. Son buenas personas y están desesperados por recuperarla." Comenzó explicando Isabella. "Pagaron el rescate, pero los malditos que la secuestraron les devolvieron sólo el oso de peluche… y vendieron a la niña a una red de trata de blancas tailandesa."

**"¿QUÉ?"** Bramó Alde de súbito, dando un golpe al suelo con el pie y empuñando las manos. Algunos trocitos de yeso del techo cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

"Asquerosos Hijos de la…"

"Princesa Athena, le recuerdo que eso no es un lenguaje apropiado para una diosa como usted, por mucho que se lo merezcan." La regañó Saga.

"INTERPOL logró rastrear a la niña hasta que la aislamos en una casa en Atenas. Anoche hubo una operación conjunta con la policía ateniense, pero… de Inteligencia llegó un informe de una filtración de información hacia esta mafia desde la misma policía, por lo que mi jefe decidió hacer una operación secreta por nuestra cuenta, para así despistar tanto al soplón y sorprender a estos infelices." Explicó Isabella cansada.

"Eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho." Comentó Saga.

"¡**SHHH**!" Chistó Saori.

"Dos horas antes que comenzara la operación de rescate de la policía, esta mafia sacó a la niña de la casa, con el afán de evitar la redada, pero les interceptamos." Continuó la mujer. "Hubo un enfrentamiento entre mi grupo y estos salvajes. Aprovechando la confusión, me enviaron a buscar a la niña y que la sacara en cuanto la encontrara, misión que cumplí: cuando por fin di con ella, la saqué de allí lo más rápido que pude, pero me descubrieron y salieron tras de mi."

"Es fue muy valiente de su parte, Srta. Nauplias." Interrumpió Mu asintiendo con la cabeza. Isabella les miró fastidiada.

"¡Hombres tenían que ser!" Resopló de mal humor. "¿Es que no me van a dejar de interrumpir nunca? Feh. Creí que lo había visto todo" Isabella se cruzó de brazos. Alde, enojado, le dio un coscorrón a Saga y a Kanon.

**"OYE¿QUÉ TE PASA?" **Exigieron saber los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Por interrumpir a la Señorita Isabella."

"**¿Y PORQUÉ NO LE PEGAS A MU?**" Protestó Saga sobándose el chipote.

"**¿Y PORQUÉ ME PEGAS A MI?**" Protestó Kanon mordiéndose los labios.

"Porque Mu es mi compadre y le pegué a los dos por sospecha." Alde se cruzó de brazos. "Para que después no se intercambien lugares."

"¡**AHEM**¿Puedo seguir o me detengo?"

"Por favor, Oficial." Le pidió Mu con una amable sonrisa y una enorme gota en la cabeza. Saori asintió enérgicamente al mismo tiempo. "Ignórelos y continúe."

"Muy bien." Dijo la chica. "Como decía: luego que encontré a Anita, me descubrieron y tuve que huir. Así pasé la noche y la mañana. ¡Esos Sujetos NO Solo Son LO Más **ASQUEROSO** Que He Visto, Sino También MUY peligrosos!… Sobre todo para alguien tan dulce como Anita. ¡FEH! No es chiste correr o maniobrar con esta cría quejándose que tiene frío."

"Bah. Tampoco ha de ser un chiste soportarte." Protestó Kanon. "Con razón la niña no quería irse contigo."

"¡Uy, Qué Simpático, Kanon!" Gruñó Saori con sarcasmo.

"¡Shhh! Usted Calladito se ve mejor." Se defendió Isabella con un siseo, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

"Oficial¿Ha podido contactar a sus superiores?" Le preguntó Mu, aunque intuía la respuesta. Isabella suspiró con desgano.

"Eran como las 6:45 o las 7:00 de la mañana la última y única que vez que pude comunicarme con ellos: me dijeron que tenía que mantener a la niña a salvo lo más que pudiera. La habría llevado a una Casa Segura, pero los sujetos que nos atacaron comenzaron a darnos caza. ¡Serán persistentes!"

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Alde observó a la niña, que dormía como un angelito en el sillón, al igual que Mu. Kanon aprovechó para mover el cuello, algo acalambrado por el curioso esfuerzo hecho. Saori en cambio tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" Le preguntó Saga.

"¿Aparte de llamar a mis jefes? Esperar una hora más hasta poder irme de aquí. Hay una Casa Segura no lejos: puedo refugiarme allí, hasta que pueda ir hasta una estación de policía o a las oficinas de INTERPOL."

"¡Estás Chiflada! Esos malditos ya probaron que tienen a la policía infiltrada." Protestó Kanon. "Si haces eso, pondrás en peligro a la niña."

"¡Serás Tarado! Claro que lo sé, pero no me queda otra alternativa: no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre, menos con Anita." Isabella se mordió los labios. "¡Sus papás la esperan con más ansias de las que te imaginas!"

Kanon iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Saori le atajó con su cosmo. La diosa miró a Isabella con seriedad.

"Tendrás que llamar a tus jefes, pero… me temo que no podrás irte el día de hoy." Athena levantó las manos en señal de calma. "Los hombres que te atacaron están al acecho. En cuanto pongas un pie fuera del Santuario, te caerán encima."

"Es un riesgo que debo correr." Dijo Isabella resignada.

"Con la niña es peligroso. Apenas pudiste defenderte de 3 tú sola, pese a que tienes lo básico." Le recordó Saga.

"Bah."

"Kanon tiene razón: con la policía infiltrada, ese peligro se multiplica por dos." Le dijo Alde.

"Anita ya ha tenido suficiente violencia para que le dure toda la vida." Añadió Mu.

"Agradezco los consejos, pero no quiero seguir abusando de su ayuda: los voy a poner en un problema mayúsculo con su diosa si me quedo."

"¡**NAAAAH**! Por mi no hay problema." Rió Saori muy nerviosa. Isabella la miró extrañada. La joven diosa se puso rosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Este… Es que… Yo soy Pallas Athena Parthenos… pero me dicen Saori. ¡Eres Bienvenida a mi Santuario!"

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, recorrió con la mirada a los demás santos, quienes parecieron confirmar estos dichos con sus calmadas expresiones. Esto si que no se lo esperaba: nunca habría creído que estaba junto a la diosa, ni en mil años. ¡La niña que tenía frente sus ojos no parecía una deidad!

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó de la sorpresa. "¿Usted es la diosa? Pero si no lo parece…"

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de todos los santos dorados, quienes tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por no carraspear. Saori suspiró derrotada: con ella no habían puntos grises. Había días en que por más que se esforzara, no podía ocultar su condición divina, pero otros, como este, que cuando quería que la notasen como tal, nadie parecía hacerlo. Ni modo, había que practicar más.

"¡Que alguien llame a Shion y se consiga un teléfono!" Pidió Saori suspirando.

**Afueras del Santuario.**

"HEY, SIMBA. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu guarida?" Le saludó Milo, que había regresado al mismo punto del ataque. "¿Acaso Marin te devolvió ya el saludo?" Aioria levantó las cejas en señal de saludo.

"Ocurre que hoy me levanté con la corazonada que Marin me hablaría, pero todavía no la veo." Dijo con un largo y quejumbroso suspiro.

"Perfecto. Eso explica que estés fuera de la casa de Leo, pero… ¿Qué haces **justo** aquí?" Le preguntó Milo con una burlona sonrisa. "Porque el recinto de las Amazonas queda por allá."

Aioria le miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro por algunos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia las afueras del Santuario, en la misma dirección en la que algunas horas antes habían huido aquellos sujetos, cosa que no dejó de llamar la atención del escorpión. Milo echó un vistazo en aquella dirección, como si esperase de un momento a otro que los tipos esos aparecieran así tan campantes.

"Ocurre que hacia esa dirección allí." Comenzó Aioria señalando otra dirección que iba hacia el interior del Santuario. "Queda un bonito lugar en el que Marin suele entrenar. Hace unas dos horas, me dirigía hacia allá con la esperanza de verla… pero entonces oí un grito."

"Y viste la pelea." Terminó Milo por Aioria. El santo de Leo asintió.

"Sí, la vi. No intervine, pues era obvio que manejasteis bien la situación." Aioria volvió a mirar hacia fuera del Santuario. "Pero algo me dio mala espina, y mientras ustedes se llevaron a esos turistas en dirección de Aries… seguí a los tipos hacia el área turística que hay fuera."

"Ya veo. ¿Descubriste algo?"

"Sí, pero no sé qué fue lo que descubrí." Confesó Aioria. "Seguí a esos tipos largo rato, hasta que se contactaron con alguien por medio de un celular: les ordenaron que se recuperaran algo y que regresaran con '_aquello'_ a como diera lugar y lo antes posible. La persona con la que se contactaron sonaba furiosa y gritaba al teléfono. Feh. Estaba a unos 5 metros por encima de estos tipos y escuché el teléfono muy claro." El santo de Leo se quedó mirando a Milo muy curioso. "¿Qué pasó aquí?

"Te lo explicaré en el camino." Le dijo Milo dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda. "Las columnas pueden tener oídos." Le dijo tras señalarla en determinada dirección con los ojos. Aioria comprendió el gesto de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza.

"Comprendo."

Ambos santos emprendieron la caminata hacia Aries, haciendo como si nada… dejando a un par de improvisados espías, los mismos que antes había atacado a Isabella y Anita, gruñendo por su mala suerte. Si bien no habían escuchado la conversación entre los dorados, algo les decía que ese día, no era precisamente su día de suerte.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito –El NO–Ser–) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Caperucita Roja._**

_"**¡MALDITA SEA, ISABELLA! OBEDECE.**" Bramó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Isabella alejó el auricular de su oreja lo más que pudo. "**¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS HASTA QUE TE AVISE Y NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVARME LA CONTRARIA ESTA VEZ¡¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!**" Un claro golpe fue la única evidencia que tuvieron los santos de que al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono había sido colgado con energía. Isabella se quedó mirando el celular que le habían prestado con ojos acuosos._

_"Y creí que yo le gritaba las órdenes a los santos cuando pierdo los estribos." Comentó Shion en voz muy bajita, sorprendido por el tremendo vozarrón que había oído._

**PS¡OH, CUÁNTA GUERRA DIO ESTE CAPÍTULO!** Fue por culpa de este capítulo que borré todo el fic para comenzarlo de nuevo. No puedo creer que lo haya terminado así tan fácil, pero me alegro. Ahora… tengo la ligera sensación que estoy **MUY MAL** con esta historia, así que si quieren animarme o tirarme por los suelos, díganmelo con una **BELLA REVIEW**, pero… si me van a tirar por los suelos, primero echen plumas y no me empujen tan fuerte. Soy frágil, puedo quebrarme y soy de lento recuperar. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Anita e Isabella

**A/N: **Quinto episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 28 para ver y entender Manga: Nunca confíes en una gran corporación._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5.**

**Anita e Isabella.**

**Casa de Aries.**

Anita seguía durmiendo en el sillón, muy acurrucada entre las capas de los dorados, como no había dormido en semanas. Se veía encantadora así tal cuál. Había pasado otra hora desde que Mu la había dormido. A estas alturas, Shion había bajado hasta Aries y ya se había enterado de todo lo que tenía que enterarse. El Patriarca ahora meditaba con cautela los recientes eventos. Saga y Alde ya no los acompañaban: el primero había regresado a terminar la ronda y el santo de Tauro se había marchado a su casa. Sólo quedaban Mu y Kanon, aparte de la misma Saori, Isabella y Anita.

No hacía mucho rato que Milo y Aioria habían aparecido en Aries con algunas novedades respecto de los mafiosos que habían estado persiguiendo a Isabella, pero ambos ya se habían marchado en cuanto terminaron de dar las nuevas noticias. Milo volvió a la ronda y Aioria se marchó hacia las oficinas de seguridad para incrementar la alerta de vigilancia entre los soldados.

"¿Qué piensas Shion?" Le preguntó Saori impaciente. El Patriarca se tardó en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, le dedicó una larga mirada.

"Es un problema civil, ajeno al Santuario" Dijo con calma. Saori frunció el ceño en señal de protesta y abrió la boca dispuesta a expresar su mal humor. "Pero los santos no podían haber actuado de otra manera…"

"Como sea el caso, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlas solas. Pienso ayudarlas, Shion." Le dijo Saori con los cachetes inflados.

"Excelencia… No podemos no interferir." Anunció Kanon, tras echarle un ojo a Anita que seguía durmiendo. "Milo y Aioria ya nos advirtieron que los sujetos esos están al acecho¿Sabe lo que le harán a esta niña si le ponen sus _asquerosas_ manos encima?"

"Lo sé, lo sé Kanon, no tienes qué decírmelo y créeme que estoy de acuerdo contigo." Shion se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña, a quien observó largo rato. "¿Qué clase de mente enferma es capaz de maquinar algo así?"

"Del tipo que hay que **capar** sin piedad alguna, Maestro." Opinó Mu con el ceño fruncido.

"¿**QUÉ COSA**?" Exclamó Isabella de pronto. "¡Ni de Chiste! **ME NIEGO**."

La chica había estado hablando por teléfono los últimos 10 minutos. Por fin se había podido comunicar con sus superiores y había estado informándoles sobre sus movimientos de la mañana. Tras asegurarle que la niña estaba a salvo, al igual que ella, los había dejado más tranquilos. Aunque el hecho que estaba acorralada les puso algo tensos.

"No, no, no y no." Isabella repitió, incluso moviendo la cabeza para mayor énfasis. "No puedo. ¿Sabes donde estoy? En el **SANTUARIO** de Athena. ¡En El **SANTUARIO** Por Amor Al **Chocolate**! No puedo…" La chica se encogió de hombros cuando fue interrumpida de pronto por una potente voz al otro lado de la línea. "Sí, señora… ya va, ya va." Isabella se volvió hacia el grupo con el claro aspecto de haber sido regañada. "Disculpen… mi jefe quiere hablar con quien esté a cargo…"

Shion carraspeó y se acercó al teléfono. Tras sonreírle a Isabella, tomó el auricular en sus manos y se dispuso a hablar.

"¿Te regañaron, muñeca?" Se burló Kanon. "Tengo pañuelos por si quieres echarte a llorar."

"¡Kanon!" Exclamó Saori sorprendida por la poca cortesía del gemelo.

"¿A ti que te **IMPORTA**, tarado? Al menos me regañó un **adulto**."

"Jejejeje." Athena se llevó las manos a la boca y se escondió detrás de Mu, quien se encogió de hombros cuando cruzó miradas con Kanon.

"Hmpf."

Minuto de silencio.

"No, en lo absoluto. La señorita Nauplias y la niña cuentan con la protección del Santuario: se pueden quedar sin ningún problema." La voz de Shion pareció sonar más fuerte con el súbito silencio. Isabella al escuchar esto, miró al cielo resignada. Los demás miraron curiosos a Shion. "Entiendo la situación, y le aseguro de nuevo que no nos crea un problema… Perfecto. En seguida le paso con la señorita Nauplias. Un gusto haber hablado con usted." Shion miró a Isabella y le entregó el teléfono.

"Gracias." Le dijo la chica hastiada, quien retomó la conversación con su jefe directo.

"Hablé con la Jefe de la Señorita Nauplias, la detective Dafne Kasalakis." Explicó Shion dirigiéndose al grupo. "Por razones de seguridad, tenemos que resguardar a la niña por algunos días. Hay una filtración de información severa entre la policía que puede ponerla en peligro. Este lugar es el más seguro de momento, por lo que accedí."

"Detective, **NO QUIERO QUEDARME NI UN MINUTO…**"

**_"¡Te Quedas Allí Hasta Que Te Diga Y No Discutas, Isabella!"_** Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"**¿QUÉ PARTE DEL 'NO QUIERO' NO ENTIENDES?** Puedo sacar a esta niña del Santuario hasta con los ojos cerrados, y lo sabes muy bien. He hecho cosas parecidas antes, no me voy a detener por…"

"**_¡MALDITA SEA, NAUPLIAS! OBEDECE._**" Bramó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Isabella alejó el auricular de su oreja lo más que pudo. "**_¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS HASTA QUE TE AVISE Y NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVARME LA CONTRARIA ESTA VEZ¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!_**" Un claro golpe fue la única evidencia que tuvieron los santos de que al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono había sido colgado con energía. Isabella se quedó mirando el teléfono con ojos acuosos.

Inserte _otro_ incómodo momento de silencio.

"Y creí que yo le gritaba las órdenes a los santos cuando pierdo los estribos." Comentó Shion en voz muy bajita, sorprendido por el tremendo vozarrón que había oído. El mismo había hablado con la detective, pero no se le había ocurrido que fuera tan… mandona.

"Creí lo mismo." Afirmó Mu perplejo. Isabella regresó el teléfono a su oído.

"Orden acatada." Dijo sin el tono arrogante que había estado usando. "Me quedaré aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Estaré esperando instrucciones. Cambio y fuera." La chica colgó el teléfono con suavidad. Kanon levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Isabella encaró al grupo con los humos bastante bajos. Cualquiera hubiera creído que les enfrentaría con orgullo o pedantería, pero no fue así. Tenía un tinte rosa en las mejillas, imposible de no notar, pues hacía un fuerte contraste en su pálida piel. Bajó la cabeza, de forma que ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo unos momentos.

"Disculpen la molestia, pero creo que necesitaré un lugar donde me pueda quedar con la niña." Anunció con suavidad, jugando con sus dedos. Shion asintió con la cabeza.

"Hay lugar en el Recinto de las Amazonas. Allí la niña y tú estarán más cómodas." Le dijo Shion. "Enviaré por alguna de ellas para que te muestre el camino y te enseñe el lugar. Eso sí, deberás usar máscara, al igual que la niña." Isabella se encogió de hombros.

"Me da lo mismo. Cuánto antes vayamos, mejor."

Anita, quien había despertado hacia unos segundos, alcanzó a escuchar que tendría que irse a otro lugar diferente al que estaba. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en los brazos de su santo elegido, por lo que reaccionó rápidamente.

**"¡NO QUIERO IRME!"**

**"¡UUUUUUUUUGH!"**

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, y como si fuera una bala de cañón, Anita saltó a los brazos de Kanon y lo abrazó con la fuerza de una boa constrictor, sacándole de paso el aire de los pulmones. Si el santo no cayó al suelo, fue porque alcanzó a equilibrarse.

"**¡ME QUIERO QUEDAR CON ÉL!**" Pidió con fuerza, amenazando llanto descontrolado.

**Atenas. Oficina de INTERPOL.**

**¡PLAAAAFLAAAANG!**

El teléfono hizo un quejumbroso ruido cuando Dafne Kasalakis colgó el auricular, pero soportó el embiste con un valor único en teléfonos de su estilo: los dos aparatos anteriores habían sucumbido ante una reacción similar de la detective. Al parecer estaban comprando aparatos de mejor calidad o los habían mandado hacer a medida.

La detective, una mujer mayor, de mucha experiencia y con un temperamento peor incluso que el de Ikki, todavía tenía una vena pulsándole en la cabeza y un insistente tic en el ojo derecho. Isabella siempre la sacaba de casillas: la chica era una excelente oficial, pero era tan **TERCA** y llevada de sus ideas que sencillamente no permitía un trato más amable de su parte en determinadas ocasiones.

Por fortuna, y por una razón que escapaba a su comprensión, un par de gritos bien puestos lograban encarrilarla de nuevo.

Está bien. Había sufrido lo suyo, y bastante: con sus antecedentes nadie daba ni medio euro por su futuro, pero aún con eso había salido adelante y llegado a donde estaba. Eso, sin embargo, no era excusa para que se insubordinara de la forma en que lo hacía. Tenía que ser la persona más desconfiada que conocía, le costaba mucho trabajar en equipo y no tenía muchos amigos… menos incluso, si se consideraba lo que le había ocurrido el año anterior. Ya antes Isabella se había metido en líos por esta actitud, incluso casi había muerto en una ocasión. Dafne estaba obligada a ser más dura con ella que con otros miembros de su equipo.

Dafne se frotó las sienes y se dejó caer en su silla. Respiró profundo… Isabella en cierto sentido le recordaba como había sido ella misma a esa edad. Ojalá que no causara problemas en el Santuario: lo último que necesitaba era ese tipo de problemas.

¿Por qué el Santuario¿Por qué¿**POR QUÉ**¿Por qué no se metió en otro lado¿Tenía que ser el Santuario? Ya casi veía a un montón de furiosos santos llamando a su puerta por culpa de Isabella.

"Jefa¿Todo está bien?" Una voz la interrumpió de su trance. Era Pétros, otro miembro de su equipo.

"Todo está bien." Respondió Dafne con voz de ultratumba.

Es que estaba cansada. Todo el asunto del caso Korber la tenía de cabeza. Un simple secuestro se había convertido además en un caso de trata de blancas a nivel internacional, que involucraba niños pequeños por si fuera poco. Para colmo, Scotland Yard, sus propios jefes y la policía ateniense la estaban presionando por una pronta solución y no dejaba de recibir llamadas para ver el estatus del caso. **¡PARA COLMO DE COLMOS!** Estaba este **MOLESTÍSIMO** asunto de las **MALDITAS** filtraciones de información en la policía. ¡No se podía trabajar de ese modo! No más era una detective, no una hacedora de milagros… Aunque a veces tenía que hacer unos malabares tales que **sí** parecía tal cosa.

"¿Necesitas algo? Voy a la máquina del café." Le dijo Pétros.

"¿Hace Cuánto Rato Estás Ahí?" Preguntó Dafne severa, incorporándose con autoridad en su silla.

"Hace unos minutos jefa."

"¿A qué has venido?" La mujer entrecruzó las cejas. "¿Me viste hablar por teléfono? Si es así¿qué escuchaste?" Más valía pasarse de cautelosa que de bruta.

"¿Teléfono? No sé de qué me habla." Le dijo Pétros con cara de inocencia. Dafne asintió con la cabeza con lentitud: podía confiar en este oficial. "Traigo algunos informes." Pétros se puso serio y le entregó un papelito a Dafne. "Es sobre lo que usted ya sabe."

Pétros se refería a la fuga de información, que había arruinado el operativo de rescate de Anita la noche anterior. Dafne había tenido un acierto al organizar aquella improvisada misión de rescate con su equipo, sino, le habrían perdido la pista para siempre a la niña y quizás cuánto tiempo se habrían tardado en encontrarla. Revisó el papelito, lo leyó… y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡Esto Es Muy Serio!" Exclamó furiosa. "¿Tienes pruebas, Pétros?" El oficial asintió y le entregó un sobre, del cuál sacó algunas fotografías, fotocopias y registros telefónicos.

"No es suficiente como para que le acusen en un juicio, pero ya a este nivel le indican como la principal fuga." Explicó Pétros, mientras sacaba otros informes y pruebas. "Aislamos a estos tres, pero no teníamos pruebas concluyentes, sino hasta esta mañana. ¿Sabe lo que significa esto?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Que si Isabella llega a acercarse a una estación de policía… Auch." Dafne comenzó, pero no terminó la frase. Cerró los ojos unos momentos. "Tenemos que pensar en un plan por nuestra parte, excluyendo a la policía ateniense, pero sin que ellos se percaten."

"Es más complicado de lo que creímos."

"¡Y que lo Digas!" Ambos oficiales se miraron preocupados y suspiraron profundo. "Esto deja a Isabella aislada por varios días." En eso, el teléfono sonó. Dafne miró al aparato y a Pétros.

"Iré por café." Dijo a modo de excusa.

**Casa de Aries. Santuario.**

Anita se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a regañadientes en el sillón, con los cachetes inflados, y furiosa a morir con los adultos. No sólo habían logrado que soltara al menor de los gemelos, sino para colmo le había regañado. Kanon suspiró: la niña no se quería quedar en el complejo de las Amazonas, sino con él, lo cuál le ponía en un aprieto… más aún porque Isabella le miraba con furibunda expresión.

Athena y Mu, quienes intentaban convencer a Anita de que sería lo mejor que se fueran a donde las amazonas, apenas le ponían atención al desconsuelo de Kanon. Shion observaba divertido y leía entre líneas.

"Esto es **tu** culpa, tarado."

"No, es **tuya** por decirle que se abrazara a mis piernas."

"Nadie te dijo que te aprovecharas del pánico."

"¿**POR QUIÉN** me tomas?"

"Por un desconocido, por eso."

"Bah. Este _desconocido_ te **está** ayudando."

"Si es por eso, mejor me largo." Isabella avanzó hacia Anita, a quien tomó en brazos. "Nos vamos, cría."

"¡Pero **NO** Quiero!"

"Yo no quiero quedarme."

"Pero estarías desobedeciendo una orden." Chistó Saori decepcionada.

"**BAH**. Déjenla que se vaya si eso quiere." Gruñó Kanon.

"Por favor, Srta. Nauplias, píenselo mejor."

"Ya lo pensé. No sería la primera que desobedezco una orden."

**"¡NO ME QUIERO IR!"**

Isabella avanzó con la niña hacia la puerta de la salita de estar de Aries con decisión, pero cuando fue a cruzar la puerta, chocó de lleno contra una Cristal Wall invocada por Shion.

"¡Argh¿Pero qué…?"

"Disculpe, Srta. Nauplias. Debo insistir en que se quede." Le explicó el Patriarca.

"No me pienso quedar donde no me quieren. Déjeme pasar, por favor."

"Me quiero quedar con el tío Kanon." Insistió Anita con un gemido, recostándose en el hombro de Isabella.

"Bah. El que llega sin que lo llamen, se va sin que lo echen."

"Basta Kanon." Pidió Shion comenzando a molestarse. El Patriarca miró a Isabella muy serio. "No va a salir del Santuario. Disculpe si sueno así de tajante, pero es por su seguridad."

Los ojos color rosa de Isabella parecieron encenderse como carbones. Fue obvio que se tragó muchas palabras. Dejó a Anita en el suelo y le dio un enojado golpe a la Cristal Wall apara expresar su frustración. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y fijó la mirada en el Patriarca. Anita en cambio, se quedó mirando la pared invisible con fascinación: nunca había visto una. Saori volvió a ocultarse detrás de Mu. Kanon no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Isabella. ¡Qué Insolente¿Cómo se atrevía a portarse así? Que mujer más antipática.

"¿Qué se supone que haga aquí? Voy a estar quizás cuanto tiempo metida aquí sin poder hacer nada cuando podría estar haciendo algo útil, como fichar **PEDERASTAS**."

"No podrá hacerlo si se muere." Le dijo Shion calmado. "Su misión es cuidar de la niña: entiendo su frustración, pero de momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer para ayudarla. En ese sentido, le aseguro que no estará ociosa. Además podemos idear algo que le ayude a pasar el tiempo o atrapar a esos maleantes."

"Aunque por mi que se muera del aburrimiento."

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta. No le respondió ni a Shion ni a Kanon, sino que suspiró profundo: no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, y eso era lo que más inquieta la tenía. No le gustaba estar en minoría. Ni modo, tendría que apretar los dientes y aguantarse.

"¿Dónde queda ese recinto de las Amazonas?"

"¡Que Bueno Que Hayas Cambiado de Opinión!" Exclamó Saori, aplaudiendo con alegría, saliendo de atrás de la espalda de Mu. Shion desactivó su Cristal Wall.

Mientras esto sucedía, y ni bien la pared invisible que impedía su paso desapareció, Anita, llena de sorpresa, cruzó la puerta hacia fuera. Salió hacia el templo llena de curiosidad. Los adultos no notaron su ausencia, pues concentrados estaban en afinar algunos detalles. La pequeña comenzó a explorar la 1ª casa sin alejarse mucho, con timidez y curiosidad. En eso… vio a Saga que se acercaba con paso imponente y elegante hacia ella. El santo de géminis tenía el rostro muy serio y grave y se detuvo junto a la niña, quien tuvo que estirar el cuello para verlo mejor. Saga frunció el ceño al verla, no porque le disgustase, sino por la costumbre que tenía de hacerlo siempre.

Anita le sonrió.

Una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, de esas que parecen partir los rostros a la mitad y que se encienden como una ampolleta de 200 watts. Saga alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y su corazón se saltó un latido. Si hubiera sido más emocional, le hubiera temblado el labio y derramado una lagrimita de felicidad. ¡Es que había ocurrido algo que nunca le había pasado! Por regla general, todos los niños del Santuario le tenían pánico, y ninguno le había sonreído de gratis: es más, huían en cuanto le veían. Anita era la primera niña que le sonreía de corazón, sin que le sobornase primero. **¡NUNCA ANTES LE HABÍA PASADO! **Qué feliz se sentía. Hasta el mal humor se le había pasado y se dignó a sonreírle. La niña se acercó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

"Están en la salita de estar." Le dijo con voz traviesa.

Saga asintió y se dejó guiar hacia la salita por la niña hasta la salita. La situación allí no había cambiado mucho. Anita soltó a Saga y corrió hacia las piernas de Kanon, pero fue atajada por Saori.

"¡Eres un desagradable! No necesito ese comentario." Gruñó Isabella, encarando a Kanon, lo cuál le fue fácil: el santo de géminis no era mucho más alto que ella.

"¡Tu empezaste!"

"¡Tú Me Provocaste!"

"**¡PAREN DE PELEAR!**" Pidió Mu de pronto con voz firme. "Reserven eso para cuando estén en privado, pero en mi casa, absténganse."

"¿Por qué pelean ahora?" Preguntó Saga al entrar, sin querer ni preguntar por lo que había pasado.

"Isabella va a tener que quedarse unos días en el Santuario: la vamos a alojar en el recinto de amazonas hasta que pueda…"

"**¡YO ME QUIERO QUEDAR CON EL TÍO KANON!**" Anita rompió en llanto lastimero, y sacudiéndose de los brazos de Athena, corrió hasta Kanon y le abrazó las piernas. Este se agachó hasta su altura.

"Oye, las niñas lindas no lloran." Le dijo limpiándole una lágrima, con mucha ternura. "Se te van a secar los ojos si sigues llorando así. ¿Te imaginas así? Los ojos secos han de verse muy feos."

"Pero es que yo… **¡ES QUE YO…!** :_sob_: No te voy a poder ver más." Gimió Anita.

"Eso no es cierto: te estaré haciendo visitas."

"No si **YO** puedo evitarlo." Gruñó Isabella. Kanon eligió ignorarla.

Saga, al ver esta escena, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ver a la única niña que le había sonreído llorando tan miserablemente tuvo un efecto nefasto en su seriedad y se le ocurrió una idea algo alocada… aunque ya de antes ver mujeres o niñas llorando desarmaba su pétrea coraza: June de Camaleón se aprovechaba muy bien de esta debilidad de Saga para conseguir permisos de salida extra, y Alisa para sonsacarle secretos.

"El cuarto de aprendices de Géminis está vacío." Dijo Saga de pronto, muy contento. "Anita puede quedarse allí. Por mi no hay problema." A Isabella casi le dio un patatús. Si no cayó al suelo, fue porque Mu la sujetó.

"Es una idea extraña, viniendo de Saga." Dijo Saori. "Pero si sirve para que Anita sea feliz…"

"¿En Serio me puedo quedar?" Preguntó la niña esperanzada. Con la cara que les puso a los adultos, cualquiera que le hubiera dado una negativa habría quedado como la más vil e infame de las criaturas que pisan la faz de la tierra.

"Saga¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Kanon extrañado, sorprendido por esta inusual propuesta de su hermano mayor. Su gemelo asintió con entusiasta energía.

"¡CLARO! Dudo que dé problemas."

"¿Tienes alguna objeción, Kanon?" Preguntó Shion.

"No. Anita se puede quedar en Géminis." Respondió el aludido hasta incluso alegre.

"… yo si tengo objeciones…" Balbuceó Isabella desde los brazos de Mu, con la voz en un hilo.

"¡Pierde Cuidado!" Exclamó Saori. "Anita estará de lo más segura en la 3ª Casa. Así estarás más tranquila en el recinto de Amazonas."

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pidió sentarse en el sillón. La olvidaron allí por un momento, mientras el resto se concentraba en Anita, quien por la emoción no dejaba de hablar y hablar. La mujer se apoyó en el sillón y miró al techo: ella era una oficial de INTERPOL, antes había sido policía ateniense, y antes de eso había crecido en las calles. Era desconfiada y tenía motivos fundados para desconfiar de los hombres en general. Saga y Kanon se veían de fiar, no eran ese tipo de personas, pero ella no lo sabía, ni podía estar segura… y prefería pasarse de precavida.

Con los niños nunca se toman suficientes medidas de seguridad al fin y al cabo.

"Ya. Perfecto." Dijo de pronto en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto. "Que la niña se quede con estos dos, no tengo problema, si eso la hace callar." Isabella se puso de pie y puso las manos en las caderas. "Ana es mi responsabilidad… y si ella se queda en la casa de estos dos… **YO TAMBIÉN**."

Silencio sorpresivo.

"Me parece justo." Afirmó Shion. "La Srta. Nauplias tiene razón."

**"¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII¡LA TÍA ISA SE VA A QUEDAR CONMIGO!"**

**"¿QUÉ?" **El menor de los gemelos casi escupió su estómago al oír esto.

Kanon no pareció tomar muy bien la noticia.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Ronda Nocturna._**

_"¿Tío Kanon?"_

_":somnoliento¿Anita¿Qué haces?" Kanon bostezó con ganas. "Son las tres de la mañana."_

_"Es que tengo miedo."_

**PS:** No saben el terror que le tengo a ese episodio: creo que puse demasiadas ideas en un mismo capítulo y que me quedó muy largo. Bueno, una vez más les pido humildemente vuestra opinión. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Ronda Nocturna

**A/N: **Sexto episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 34 para ver y entender Manga: Soñar despierto causa accidentes de todo tipo._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6.**

**Ronda Nocturna.**

_Flashback._

**_"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡ESO SI ES MALA SUERTE!"_**_ Máscara de la Muerte rió de buena gana, tras oír la explicación de Kanon. "¡Espero que la Bambina no termine con un puñal en la espalda¿Eh, Saga?"_

_"Eso es de MUY mal gusto, Máscara." Protestó Saga enojado._

_Ambos santos habían tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Máscara de la Muerte, quien por accidente se había enterado que los gemelos tendrían visitas femeninas alojando en su casa algunos días. ¡Hay que ver como vuelan las noticias en este Santuario! A los gemelos no les quedó otra sino explicarle todo… y obviamente el santo de Cáncer les cayó a bromas._

_"¿De Qué Se Quejan? Espero que recuerden que son hermanos y que tienen que compartir sus juguetes: Traten a la Ragazza con el debido cariño, pero no se acerquen a la enana." Añadió Máscara tras sacudirse las manos._

_"No quiero que te le acerques." Dijo Kanon con voz de pared y con razones bien fundadas: aunque Máscara había terminado con su extraña colección de rostros, incluso la había retirado de las paredes, y aunque desde que lo habían revivido que no mataba a ningún inocente, mejor era estar seguro. "A ninguna de las dos." Añadió. Máscara le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda._

_"No seas tan posesivo con la mujer, Kanon. ¡Recuerda que Tienes a Lucía para ti sólo!" Rió Máscara._

_"Terminaron, sopenco." Gruñó Saga. "Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer."_

_"¿Terminaron? Uuuuuh… Entonces¿Me puedo quedar con Lucía?" Máscara Mortal parecía querer una paliza. Pero los gemelos le dieron la espalda e intentaron subir hacia el piso residencial. _

_Por desgracia para ellos, el Santo de Cáncer se sentía pendenciero y burlón, aunque no se percatase que tal cosa en ese momento no fuese buena para su integridad. Tenía que burlarse de los gemelos, tenía que hacerlo o no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche. Y aprovechando que estaban por salir de su casa…_

_"¡Qué Lindo, Kanon es papá!" Se burló Máscara maliciosamente. "Oye Saga… el que Kanon sea papá¿no te hace a ti la mamá?"_

_Ambos santos de géminis se detuvieron en seco y tensaron los hombros ipso facto. Estaban, ahora, oficialmente ofuscados… y tronaron sus nudillos._

_Fin del Flashback._

**Casa de Géminis.**

**20:30 pm.**

El asunto con Máscara de la Muerte los había puesto de muy mal humor a los dos, pero al menos poner el cuarto de aprendices en condiciones en algo había mejorado sus humos. Las camas ya estaban tendidas y la habitación lista para recibir a las visitas.

"No tengo idea como fue que el maestro accedió a esto." Se quejó Kanon. "Anita no me importa, pero esa mujer… ¡**BAH**!" El santo se quedó mirando a su gemelo, quien lo observaba de reojo. "¿En qué estabas pensando cuando sugeriste que se quedaran aquí?"

"En Anita. La niña parece haberse apegado mucho a ti." Saga se encogió de hombros. "Lo de Isabella no me lo esperaba, pero bueno: pudo ser peor. Míralo del lado positivo, hermanito menor."

"¿Y cuál se supone que es ese?"

"Por culpa de Isabella, no has pensado en Lucía en toda la tarde."

"…"

Saga salió del cuarto, dejando atrás a su hermano. Isabella y Anita deberían estar por llegar. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde en el Recinto de las Amazonas, pese a la rabieta que había arrojado la niña. ¡Angelito! Si bien Marin las había atendido durante el día, y entregado algunos implementos necesarios, como máscaras de visitantes, pijamas y una muda de ropa, era Shaina quien las guiaba hacia las 12 casas en esos momentos. Esto se debía a que la amazona del águila, desde el día del compromiso entre Camus y Alsacia, no se acercaba ni de chiste al sector de los santos dorados. Las tres ya estaban muy cerca: podían sentirlo.

"¡Esa Mujer Es Un Dolor de cabeza!"

"¿Quién¿Lucía o Isabella?" Saga rió travieso. "Creí que te llevarías bien con la Srta. Nauplias: estáis cortados con la misma tijera."

"¿Te golpeaste al cabeza, Saga? Estás pensando estupideces." Kanon se cruzó de brazos. "No puedo creer que tengamos que tener que compartir la casa con ella, con lo antipática que es."

"Me trae sin cuidado. Te concedo que Isabella no es exactamente amistosa, pero sí tiene más seso que Lucía." Saga puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Además si Isabella te distrae de la arpía y tu depresión, podré considerarme un hermano mayor feliz."

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Kanon miró al techo fastidiado y se apoyó en la pared más cercana, de brazos cruzados a rabiar solo. Saga fue el encargado de abrir la puerta. Shaina estaba allí, y con ella Isabella y Anita, luciendo las máscaras de visitantes, las cuáles sólo cubrían la mitad del rostro (nariz y boca), dejando ver los ojos.

"¡**YA LLEGAMOS**!" Chilló Anita estirando sus brazos.

"Saga de Géminis." Dijo Shaina con voz suave. "Te las entrego seguras. Más te vale que no les pase nada." Le advirtió.

"Pierde cuidado Shaina." Saga miró a Isabella y Anita, e hizo pasar a las tres mujeres. "Por favor, pasen."

"Yo me excuso: dejé a Rin con Geist y debo ir por ella." Se disculpó Shaina. "Espero verte pronto en el Recinto, Isabella. Nos vemos. ¡Adiós Ana!"

"Adiós, Tía Shaina."

La amazona se alejó, dejando a las mujeres a cargo de Saga. Estas pasaron al interior del piso residencial del Géminis. Anita de inmediato entró en confianza y corrió hacia Kanon con alegría. Isabella en cambio fue más cauta. Saga tuvo la impresión de que estaba casi histérica, aunque lo disimulaba bien.

"**¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO, TÍO KANON!**" Saludó Anita con alegría al santo, abrazándose a sus rodillas. Este se agachó a su altura.

"¡Qué linda máscara traes puesta¿Quién te la dio?"

"Tía Marin. Me dijo que era prestada y que tenía que usarla todo el tiempo, cuando jugase afuera."

"¿No te molesta?"

"**NO**." Dijo Anita agitando con fuerza su cabeza.

"Ana, no te agites: recuerda tu asma." Le dijo Isabella. La chica se dirigió a Saga, como desdeñando a Kanon. "Gracias por esto que hacéis por nosotras, en serio." Le dijo con cortesía. "¿Dónde puedo dejarlo?" Le preguntó señalándole el atillo de ropa que llevaba en sus manos.

"Por aquí." Le indicó Saga.

Kanon no pudo evitar reparar en Isabella cuando esta le llamó la atención a Anita por su agitación. ¿Asma? Cierto: Eso era algo para tener en cuenta. Las máscaras de visitantes le parecían más lindas y menos degradantes que las de rostro completo. Isabella se veía estupenda con la suya, tenía que admitirlo. El metal blanco se camuflaba bien con la palidez del rostro de la mujer, su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos color rosa hacían un contraste increíble. Kanon bufó descontento: quizás si la chica no fuera **TAN ANTIPÁTICA** hasta le habría dicho algo simpático.

Con paso calmo, Isabella siguió a Saga por el piso residencial de Géminis, el cuál, al igual que todos los demás, no era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. Como que se adaptaba al usuario. Pronto Anita corrió a su lado y pudo presentir la presencia de Kanon no lejos. ¡Con Un Demonio¿En qué había estado pensando? Tenía que estar loca como para haber accedido a dormir bajo el mismo techo que este sujeto tan desagradable que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. **BAH**. ¡Se le ocurría cada locura! Un momento… ¿Qué se creía este **tarado** para mirarla así de fijo¡Eso la incomodaba!

"¿Qué Miras¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"Claro: tienes una máscara de visitante."

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Sí: te pudieron haber dado una completa. Así no tendría que ver tu horrible rostro."

"Entonces mira hacia otro lado y te ahorras el trauma. Nadie te obliga a mirarme, por muy horrible que sea."

"Parecéis matrimonio." Gruñó Saga. "Conténganse los dos y no peleen. Al menos no con la niña aquí presente."

"A mi no me molesta. ¡**ME DIVIERTE**! Se ven muy _gaciosos_ peleándose."

"Se dice _graciosos_."

"Eso mismo."

Kanon e Isabella dejaron de hablarse y se pusieron colorados como pimientos frescos. Saga puso los ojos largos por unos momentos, mientras abría la puerta. Dejó pasar a las chicas. Anita, totalmente confianzuda, corrió hacia una de las camas para apropiársela.

"Aquí van a dormir. El baño está aquí a la derecha. Mi cuarto es ese de allá y el de Kanon es este del frente." Explicó Saga. "¿Tienen hambre? Porque tengo algo de comida en ese caso."

"Te lo agradeceríamos."

"Si tienen frío, hay más mantas en el armario." Les dijo Kanon tras soplarse el flequillo. "Si están aburridas, la tele está en la sala."

Isabella asintió y le sonrió con calidez a los gemelos en señal de agradecimiento, aunque por causa de la máscara no pudieron darse cuenta. Anita corrió fuera del cuarto en dirección a la sala: seguramente quería ver televisión. Kanon fue tras ella.

"Disculpa a mi hermano: cuando se lo propone es un imbécil." Le pidió Saga. Isabella asintió. "Si necesitas algo voy a estar en la cocina… Este… es que esta semana me tocó a mi cocinar."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, me manejo solo. No dudes en pedirnos ayuda."

Isabella volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Saga la dejó sola, dándole la oportunidad de ver su nuevo y temporal cuarto. Dos camas, una mesita de noche con su lámpara, un armario, una cómoda y un espejo. La habitación era más amplia de lo que había creído. La chica se acercó al espejo y se quitó la máscara. Observó su rostro largo rato.

"¿En qué lío me metí ahora?"

**Esa Noche.**

_03:02 am._

Dormía. Muy profundo por cierto. Descansaba. Hacía muchos años que Kanon no recordaba dormir tan profundo como aquél día. Lo mejor de todo es que se merecía un descanso así de profundo, más aún a considerar lo cansado que había estado su día. Justo en aquél momento, no era conciente de tal cosa, pero eso no importaba. Estaba durmiendo tan profundo como un bebé y ya a la mañana habría tiempo de darle una calificación a su descanso nocturno.

Sin embargo… algo comenzó a traerlo a la realidad. Era tan insistente como profundo dormía. Algo le llamaba desde el mundo de los despiertos con la persistencia de un beeper. Kanon arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Un par de ojos rojos, muy grandes, estaban fijos en él.

Kanon bostezó, se dio una media vuelta, y tras acomodarse en sus mantas, se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

¿Ojos rojos fijos en él?

El Santo de Géminis se sentó de un brinco y encaró los ojos rojos. Anita se alumbró el rostro con una linterna que encontró quizás donde y lo miró con los cachetes inflados. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento había pensado en otra cosa.

"¿Tío Kanon?"

":_somnoliento_¿Anita¿Qué haces?" Kanon bostezó con ganas. "Son las tres de la mañana." Esto último lo dijo más por costumbre que por certeza.

"Es que tengo miedo."

"¿Miedo?" Kanon se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿De qué podría tener miedo esta cría¿Por qué lo molestaba tan tarde?

"Es que hay ruidos raros…" Explicó la niña haciendo un puchero. Kanon puso atención y escaneó rápidamente el lugar con su cosmo.

"No oigo nada, Ana. Seguramente fue el viento."

"Pero es que… es que… tengo miedo. No quiero que me lleven de noche otra vez."

Kanon suspiró y se incorporó de lleno en la cama. Anita se sentó en la orilla y siguió mirándole con sus enormes ojos rojos. El santo le acarició la mejilla con amabilidad. Él tenía fama de ser un desalmado infame traidor, manipulador y blasfemo, por lo que era difícil ligarlo con actitudes paternales como ésta, al menos a terceras personas.

"Ana, te aseguro que nadie te va a poder sacar de aquí por la fuerza, sin tener que pasar por encima de mi hermano y de mi."

"¿También de la Tía Isa?"

"Seee…"

"No te cae bien¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Me llevas a mi cuarto?" Preguntó Anita sin darle tiempo de responder.

Kanon se puso de pie, se puso sus pantuflas y tomó la mano de Anita. Ambos salieron del cuarto y cruzaron el estrecho pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones. Una vez dentro, Ana saltó sobre su cama y se dejó arropar por Kanon, quien miró de reojo a la cama que ocupaba Isabella. Cuando Anita por fin se durmió, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama contigua. La chica dormía, pero no descansaba: al parecer era del tipo que tenía sueño liviano. Frunció el ceño. ¿No se suponía que ella debía estar cuidando de Anita? Enojado, le dio un puntapié a la cama: Isabella se incorporó de un sobresalto.

"Tienes el sueño liviano." Le dijo muy severo. Isabella al verlo de súbito se asustó, pero en seguida se puso de pie sobre la cama.

"¡Tarado!" Exclamó en nerviosos siseos. "¿**QUÉ** se supone que haces aquí a mitad de la noche?"

"Tu trabajo, por lo visto." Gruñó Kanon. "Se supone que estás cuidando de la niña. Tienes el sueño liviano: deberías poder vigilarla."

"¡Claro que la estoy vigilando¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que no?"

"Entonces si la estás vigilando tan bien¿Por qué se metió a mi cuarto?" Quiso saber Kanon, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Isabella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

**"¿QUÉ?"**

"¡**SHHH**! Baja a voz que me costó hacer que se durmiera." Chistó Kanon. "¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

"…"

Isabella se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir o responder. Se sentía víctima de una situación injusta, y no sabía como defenderse. Empuñó las manos y le dio un empujón a Kanon.

"Tu no eres quién para decirme como hacer o no mi trabajo." Ladró Isa, siempre en voz baja. "Ahora lárgate o despertaré a todo el Santuario con mis gritos." Kanon le dio la espalda con es actitud suya de villano de la semana.

"Como si te fueran a hacer caso." Siseó a su vez. "Cuida de la cría esa. Hasta Máscara de la Muerte podría hacerlo mejor que tú." Dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Una zapatilla se estrelló contra la puerta en cuanto esta se cerró. Isabella se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Al cabo de un más que buen rato, se tendió en la cama, sin que su enojo cediera así un poco.

"¡Qué Sujeto Tan Antipático!"

**Día siguiente. Desayuno.**

Saga le dio otra mordida a su tostada y observó extrañado a los demás comensales que compartían con él el desayuno. Anita parecía estar bien, aunque Isabella y Kanon no. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber dormido y ambos tenían el aspecto de haber pasado un mal rato. Ni modo. Saga carraspeó para llamar la atención, luego de tomar un sorbo de café.

"Se me ocurrió una idea anoche." Anunció rápido, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna. "Ya saben, un plan." Nada: tenía un público difícil aquella mañana. "Se me ocurrió una idea para burlar a esos tipejos por el tiempo en que Isabella esté aquí."

"¿Plan¿Qué plan? Soy toda oídos." Dijo Isa muy interesada. Saga suspiró.

"Burlarles. La idea es la siguiente: que tú y Anita salgan 'solas' del Santuario, y que se dirijan a una determinada dirección, desde la cuál vais a desaparecer en forma misteriosa." Saga entrecerró los ojos. "No estarán solas, sino que Kanon o yo mismo las seguiremos de incógnito para cuidarlas y hacerlas desaparecer llegado el momento. ¿Entendieron?"

"Eso, hermanito, necesita muchos detalles y afinación."

"Me parece una idea muy buena, pero ¿Cómo nos harán desaparecer?" Preguntó Isabella mirándolo fijo. "¿No sería mejor que aprovechásemos el viaje y de plano me voy con Anita a las oficinas de INTERPOL?"

"No puedes hacer eso mientras no se aísle la filtración desde la policía, Bruja."

"Nadie te lo preguntó, **Tarado**."

"¿Qué tal les parece la idea?" Se apresuró a decir Saga antes que su hermano e Isabella se enredasen en una nueva sesión de dimes y diretes.

"A mi me gusta mucho." Dijo Isabella, siempre entusiasta por este tipo de cosas, más aún si significaban sacarla del Santuario, aunque fuese por unos momentos. Kanon se encogió de hombros.

"Me parece bien. Pero tendrás que coordinarlo mejor con el Maestro Shion."

"Sí, lo sé. Pensaba encargarme de eso esta mañana." Anunció Saga muy tranquilo. El santo de géminis se quedó mirando a Anita. "¿Dormiste Bien, Anita¿Pasaste frío?"

"**NO**, dormí muy bien. ¿SABES¡El Tío Kanon Fue Anoche a Mi Cuarto y me Arropó! **¡SE QUEDÓ MUCHO RATO!** Él y la Tía Isa estuvieron hablando eso sí. Sacudieron la cama y la Tía Isa, por ponerse de pie arriba, desordenó todas las cobijas. Hasta se hicieron callar el uno al otro." Dijo Anita con alegría.

Uy… eso sonó **MUY** extraño.

Saga alzó ambas cejas, curioso, y miró a Kanon e Isabella. Se puso nervioso al ver sus expresiones: él no era un tipo mal pensado y de todas maneras no era de los que saltaban a conclusiones apresuradas sin tener fundamentos serios… pero al parecer los dos adultos restantes sí tenían la cabeza metida en una alcantarilla, y como lo que dijo Anita no sonó como a lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior… Saga pensó muy mal.

"¿Cómo Qué Cosa Dices?" Preguntó a todas luces escandalizado.

**Continuara.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Como ponerle el Cascabel al Gato._**

_"Tienes fiebre, Milo." Afirmó Alisa preocupada, tras revisar la frente de su marido por segunda vez. _

_"¡Qué Va! NO tengo fiebre: estoy tan bien como una lechuga." Aseguró Milo sonriendo penosamente y soltando a su mujer. El santo dorado sonrió con travesura. "NO más vine por una limonada: tengo la garganta reseca."_

**PS:** Nopes, tanta guerra no me dio como temí en un principio. Espero que estén disfrutando de este monstruo. Cualquier comentario, bienvenido sea, mientras sea constructivo. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**OMAKE: Los Frisos Sueltos.******

"¡Te Lo Juro, Mu!" Exclamó Máscara Mortal desde la silla. "No me di cuenta que esos frisos estaban sueltos. Miré hacia arriba en el peor momento posible." Explicó vagamente, mientras se acomodaba el bistec en su cara.

Con ambos ojos en tinta, y una contusión bastante **HORRIBLE** en el pómulo derecho, el Santo de la 4ª casa esperaba que Mu de Aries le aplicara algún tratamiento en la cara que le aliviase el dolor y la inflamación.

"Pues vaya que fue un golpe feo." Comentó Mu mientras preparaba un menjurje extraño, mejor conocido como medicina. "No te quites eso de la cara hasta que termine con esto."

"Pues apresúrate que no tengo todo el día."

"Malagradecido. Da gracias que por lo menos me preocupo por ti." Mu lo miró de reojo y con algo de sospecha en su mirada. "¿Estás seguro que fueron frisos sueltos lo que te golpeó? Tu casa está muy bien cuidada en ese aspecto."

"Feh. Gracias." Máscara frunció el ceño. "Y **sí**: fueron frisos sueltos."

"Con muy buen cálculo." Añadió Mu divertido y con cierto dejo de ironía en su voz. "Es la primera vez que oigo que un friso cae en la cara de una persona y **solo** le lastima los ojos."

"Cosas que pasan." Gruñó Máscara. Mu sonrió con travesura.

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo con tranquilidad, burlándose para sus adentros. "Ahora, quédate quieto que voy a empezar."

"Ya era hora." Bufó Máscara con desagrado, mientras esperó paciente a que Mu le ayudase con su peculiar 'herida.'

**Fin Omake.**


	8. Cómo Ponerle el Cascabel al Gato

**A/N: **Séptimo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 36 para ver y entender Manga: La linda, tierna y peluda criaturita no es lo que parece._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7.**

**Cómo ponerle el Cascabel al Gato.**

A estas alturas del día, nada más eran las 9:30 de la mañana (sí, las noticias corren como reguero de pólvora), la noticia sobre las temporales inquilinas de Géminis ya era noticia añeja. Lo que ahora causaba una curiosidad masiva no era el hecho que hubieran dos chicas en la tercera casa, sino sobre **quienes** eran las chicas.

Isabella se sentía muy extraña en el Santuario. La tarde anterior, ella y Anita la habían pasado con las Amazonas, pero no estaba segura que podría pasar allí de nuevo la tarde. Isabella era de aquellas personas que siempre creía que caía mal a las personas. Ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer sin poder ir a casa o a su trabajo. Se sentía presa y eso no le gustaba… detestaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad. Saga y Kanon estaban con Shion en aquellos momentos, afinando el plan que el mayor de los gemelos había propuesto esa mañana al desayuno. La habían dejado sola con Anita a eso de las 7:45 de la mañana, pero unos 20 minutos después aparecieron Shaina y Alsacia a hacerle compañía, y la instaron a subir hasta Escorpión, por lo que ahora estaba en la cocina del piso residencial de la 8ª casa junto con las chicas.

"Montón de Infelices, Hijos de la Grandísima…" Alsacia se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio pasar a Rin y a Anita, que corrían con alegría. Se mordió la punta de la manga "¡No puedo creer lo que me cuentas! Malditos… ¡**AAAAARGH**!"

"¡Rin! **NO CORRAS** por la casa: si rompes algo o si despiertas al bebé lo vas a lamentar." Ladró Shaina al ver pasar a su alumna corriendo por la cocina.

"¡Que Ogra, Shaina! Deja que Rin se divierta." Replicó Alsacia. "Se es niña una sola vez."

"Esa niña entrena para ser una amazona, y será de las buenas." Gruñó Shaina, cruzándose de brazos. "Debe **aprender** a seguir reglas."

"Además lo que le preocupa a Shaina es que si Kyrus se despierta, ella tendrá que dormirlo, como la vez pasada y eso la pone como gato de espaldas." Comentó Alisa muy burlona. Shaina se sonrosó y se cruzó de brazos. Isabella sonrió unos instantes, pero luego puso la cara en blanco, tras atar algunos cabos sueltos, implícitos en lo que Alisa había recién dicho.

"ANA. NO HAGAS ESCÁNDALO." La perspectiva de dormir a un bebé enojado no se le hacía grata. Alisa echó a reír.

"Pierde cuidado, Isabella: paso por alto la primera vez, pero la segunda le dormirás." La chica infló el pecho con orgullo. "Mi bebé es adorable y muy tranquilo: igual que su papá… en lo adorable al menos."

"Creí que esa regla tuya sólo se aplicaba a maestros, padres y santos revoltosos." Dijo de pronto Alsacia. "Isabella no es ni lo uno ni lo otro."

"Ana está a mi cargo, al menos por el tiempo que estemos aquí." Dijo Isabella, tras soplarse el flequillo. "¡Qué lugar más aburrido¿Cómo le hacen ustedes para no aburrirse?"

"Por mi parte tengo que cuidar de Kyrus: eso me entretiene bastante. Aunque dentro de poco termina mi permiso post–natal. Por otro lado… Jejejeje." Rió Alisa divertida. "No más quédate quieta unos segundos y algo pasará, tarde o temprano."

"Este lugar es más divertido de lo que crees: no más hay que saber como animarlo." Explicó Alsacia. "Y también saber esperar."

"Yo me dedico a entrenar a Rin, además de seleccionar a las postulantes voluntarias." Explicó Shaina encogiéndose de hombros. "También tengo una compañía de soldados a mi cargo."

"Eso lleva mucho trabajo." Reconoció Isabella pensativa. "Aunque ya me lo imaginaba. Tengo una pregunta¿Por qué Alisa y Alsacia no llevan máscaras?"

"Porque estoy casada con Milo y si no quiero, no uso máscara." Explicó Alisa. "Alsacia está comprometida con Camus."

"Sin mencionar que jamás me dijeron que debía llevar una." Reconoció Alsacia divertida, mientras jugueteaba con su anillo.

"Eso derroca un mito, debo admitir: creí que todas las mujeres debían usar máscara." Isabella cerró los ojos y puso una expresión pícara. "Entre otras cosas."

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, aguantando algunas risillas, puesto que sabían _a qué_ mitos se refería Isabella. Rin y Anita volvieron a pasar por frente a la cocina, esta vez rodando por el suelo, pero ninguna de las mujeres se dio por enterada.

"Entonces… ¿A Saga se le ocurrió una idea para burlar a los malnacidos hijos de su muy… :_ahem_: _santa madre_?" Preguntó Shaina curiosa. Isabella tensó los músculos algo enojada.

"Sí. Él y el antipático de Kanon se fueron a hablar con el Patriarca y **no** quisieron llevarme." Isa frunció el ceño. "No sé qué se han creído esos dos como para hacerme a un lado, si **SOY YO** quien está a cargo de Ana. **Feh**. Como si no me fuera a enterar de todas maneras." Añadió con un resoplido.

"Uuuhh… mi sentido arácnido me dice que Kanon no te cae bien." Tentó Alisa traviesa. Isabella tuvo un tic en un ojo.

"¿Caerme **_BIEN_**¡**ES UN PESADO**! No hace más que quejarse y a hacer chistes estúpidos. Me cayó gordísimo."

"Conste que Saga es el pesado oficial del Santuario." Comentó Shaina, aunque lo pensó mejor. "¡Naaah! Saga es tímido, eso es todo. A todo esto Isabella, debes ser la primera chica que dice eso de Kanon: conozco varias que darían su brazo derecho por estar en tu lugar."

"Te aseguro que no seré la última en decirlo y no lo diré una sola vez."

"Entonces trata que su novia Lucía no te oiga: es muy celosa." Dijo Alisa recordando. "Sólo la vi una vez: tenia como 6 meses de embarazo y Kanon me estaba ayudando con unos paquetes. Me puso una cara horrible, como si le fuera a quitar al novio o algo."

"Pues no la verás más, pues terminaron." Explicó Shaina. "Esta vez va en serio."

"¿En serio¡Lástima!" Alisa no sonaba muy convencida. Lucía no le caía bien.

"No me sorprendería. Dudo que haya mujer que soporte más de 5 minutos al tarado ese." Gruñó Isabella, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pobrecito Kanon, ha de estar destrozado." Dijo Alsacia, aunque luego asumió una actitud meditabunda. "Saori lo quiere mucho, pero ella no cuenta: es una diosa."

"Saori nos quiere a todos." Refinó Shaina. "Lucía y Kanon duraron como dos años… claro que terminaban y volvían cada dos meses. Veamos cuanto les dura esta vez."

"Eso solo tiene un nombre: estupidez." Isabella miró al techo aburrida. "Esa Lucía debe tener los cables cruzados."

Alisa entrecerró los ojos con picardía. Kanon no era una mala persona, pese a la mala fama que arrastraba, y en lo personal, se le hacía muy simpático. Algo le decía que Isabella se estaba apresurando a tomar decisiones. Quizás sí…

"Chicas, Milo el Escorpión está a 2 metros de la cocina, así que si alguien debe ponerse máscara, ahora es cuando." Anunció Milo con bombos y platillos. Shaina e Isabella se pusieron las máscaras momentos antes que el santo dorado entrase a la cocina. "¡Vaya! Veo que tienen todo un aquelarre."

"¡A Mucha Honra!" Exclamó Alisa burlona. "Milito¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"Vengo de recadero: aprovecharon que venía a ver a mi linda esposa y enviaron un mensaje." Explicó Milo, quien le dirigió a mirada a Isabella. "No te había visto con máscara. Te ves muy bien, aunque no tanto como mi flor de Lis." Dijo sonriendo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Alisa. "Isabella, Su Excelencia Shion la espera en sus estancias: Kiki te está esperando abajo para llevarte."

"Feh. Hasta que por fin me incluyen." Isabella se puso de pie y se acomodó la máscara en su cara. "Gracias por avisarme." Le dijo muy simpática. "Ahora ve y regalonea a tu señora, que se merece los cumplidos más que yo."

"Te acompaño a la puerta." Le dijo Alisa poniéndose de pie. "Y recuerda Isabella: Perro que ladra no muerde, y Milo sabe lo que le conviene."

La pareja acompañó a Isabella hasta donde esperaba Kiki, dejando a Shaina y Alsacia unos momentos a solas en la cocina. La amazona volvió a quitarse la máscara y miró a Alsacia con una sonrisa cómplice

"¿Es idea mía o puede que a Lucía se le acaben las esperanzas de volver con Kanon al final de esto?" Le preguntó Alsacia.

"Yo apostaría por eso, lo cuál no estaría nada mal. Lucía es más melosa de lo que tú eres con Camus, si eso es posible." Se burló Shaina. "Hay que observar a esos dos muy de cerca."

"Es imposible que dos personas digan caerse tan mal así no más porque sí." Alsacia miró a Shaina con actitud dolida. "Y no soy melosa."

"Lo que tu digas, Als." La amazona suspiró. "Isabella me cae mejor que Lucía de cualquier modo."

"Si tu lo dices… No tuve el gusto de conocerla."

"No te perdiste de nada."

**Estancias del Patriarca.**

_Flashback._

_"… estoy de acuerdo y me parece una buena idea. Conozco a mi gente: Isabella no es exactamente tranquila cuando a órdenes se refiere." Dijo la elegante voz de Dafne al otro lado del teléfono. "Ahora quisiera hablar con ella, si no le molesta."_

_"Ella no está aquí en estos momentos, pero si quiere, puedo enviar por ella." Aclaró Shion con tranquilidad. Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. "No asistió a esta reunión: preferimos excluirla para no someterla a tanto estrés."_

_"… Sí, y espero que no se lo coma vivo. Acaba de subestimar a mi oficial, pero eso es ya su problema, señor." Explicó Dafne con sarcasmo, para nada contenta con la situación, pero resignada. "Dígale que se comunique conmigo cuanto antes."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Shion se sobó las sienes. Eran situaciones como esta las que le recordaban que debía dejar esa actitud tan paternalista con las mujeres. Ya antes había tenido problemas con las amazonas por el mismo motivo, y no exclusivamente con las actuales. Antes de convertirse en Patriarca, cuando aún protegía la casa de Aries, fue enviado a una misión complicada junto con el entonces santo de leo y amazona de cáncer… quien no dudó en darle la peor madrina de su vida adulta cuando insinuó que mejor se quedaba atrás y que le dejase a los hombres el trabajo pesado, y no estoy hablando necesariamente de un golpe. No es que Shion fuera machista o que subestimara a las mujeres… lo que pasa es que no podía evitar protegerlas de cualquier cosa.

Saga carraspeó para llamar su atención. Anita estaba colgada del brazo de Kanon, mientras este e Isabella hacían cortocircuito. Shion suspiró profundo y tomó la palabra

"Niños, por favor." El Patriarca miró fijo a Isabella. "Los Santos de Géminis me explicaron una táctica que se les ocurrió para burlar a estos delincuentes por mientras estás aquí y tus compañeros neutralizan la fuga de información en la policía." Explicó Shion. "Hemos pulido algunos detalles."

"Anita se quedará en el Santuario para no arriesgarla. En lugar de ella, irá una de nuestras aprendizas, vistiendo sus ropas." Dijo Saga. "Saldrás del Santuario de incógnito, pero de forma que te puedan ver…"

"Pero de esa manera van a sospechar algo." Interrumpió Isabella muy seria. Los demás asintieron.

"Kanon también notó eso, pero no es una falla." Explicó Shion calmado. Isabella arrugó la cara ante la mención de Kanon. "Te verán saliendo de incógnito, pero eso sólo va a contribuir a su confusión: no sabrán si te vas en serio o en broma y no les quedará más que seguirte. ¿Estas de acuerdo? La detective Kasalakis está de acuerdo con el plan."

"No me cabe la menor duda. Dafne siempre dice que prefiere mantenerme ocupada que ociosa." Isabella suspiró. "Supongo que está bien. No me más que aceptar. Ya lo planearon todo, así que no tengo nada más que agregar. ¿Qué ayuda podría haber prestado a la causa, cuando ustedes podían encargarse de **MI PROBLEMA** sin **_mi_**?" Isabella sonrió con ironía. "Sí, acepto."

"Serás malagradecida, Bruja."

"Nadie te dio vela en este entierro, Tarado"

"Agradece que te estamos ayudando, que podríamos echarte a patadas del Santuario sin problemas." Protestó Kanon empuñando las manos.

"Señorita Nauplias. No es nuestra intención excluirla: nos pareció mejor que la dejásemos descansar y recuperar fuerzas antes de molestarla." Comenzó Shion. "Si tiene alguna otra idea que agregar…"

"¿Para qué quieren mi opinión ahora? **NO** van a cambiar los planes por lo que yo pueda decir¿verdad? Eso les mueve el piso y dudo que sean capaces de tolerar que una mujer les diga cómo deben mejorar… o incluso a aceptar siquiera que una chica intervenga en su _club de toby_." Isabella frunció el ceño y le clavó los ojos a Shion. La tipa estaba MUY enojada.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, el Patriarca alzó las cejas: había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había hecho esto.

"No quisimos…"

"Pero ya lo hicieron." Isabella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo resignación. "Soy mujer, estoy acostumbrada a que me subestimen. Siempre pasa y es cosa de todos los días." La chica sonrió adorablemente tras la máscara, lo que bien podía interpretarse como sarcasmo. "¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

Saga y Shion tragaron saliva… Nunca antes habían escuchado una queja tan descarada contra ellos, mucho menos de alguien que había pedido su ayuda. Isabella se quedó allí, quieta, como esperando más instrucciones.

"¡Malagradecida! Te salvamos el cuello, formulamos un plan para ayudarte y consideramos tu opinión y ¿así reaccionas?"

"Me están considerando porque alguien más se los sugirió." Isabella encaró a Kanon con los ojos chispeantes, aunque sin perder la compostura ni la dignidad. "Y si de considerar mi opinión se trata, me hubiera gustado que me **incluyeran** en su reunión, y no que me _comunicaran_ sus decisiones."

"Lamento el inconveniente. No la invitamos porque creímos que querría descansar después de lo que pasó y…" Shion intervino, pero…

"No soy de cristal." Isabella le interrumpió. "A menos que me hablen en otro idioma, sí pude haber entendido el tema en cuestión."

"Tú necesitas que ten enseñen el lugar que te corresponde." Dijo Kanon. Saga ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Tienes techo de vidrio o sólo mala memoria, hermanito?"

"Cállate Saga."

"¿Mi lugar¿Me quieres enseñar el lugar que me corresponde?"

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que enseñarte modales, niñata."

"Como si pudieses enseñarme algo o yo quisiera aprenderlos de ti." Isabella se volvió hacia Shion, quien parecía meditar todo. "¿Cuándo comienza el plan?"

"Esta misma tarde."

"Perfecto. Con su permiso me retiro."

Isabella salió del despacho de Shion con pasos suaves. Saga se pasó las manos por la cara y Kanon empuñó las manos. Ahora no tenía duda alguna: esa mujer había sido enviada al mundo para sacarlo de quicio. Shion suspiró profundo y se dejó caer en su sillón.

"Esto si que fue un vuelco inesperado." Comentó Saga. "¿Qué mosco le picó?"

"Tiene que estar sufriendo algún cambio orgánico la tipa esa." Dijo Kanon cruzándose de brazos. "¡Típico de Mujer!" Shion se quedó en silencio.

"Pero tiene razón." Saori dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de los dorados allí presentes. "La ignorasteis."

La diosa había estado todo el tiempo en el despacho de Shion, detrás de unos cortinajes. Allí había una ventana que tenía una vista muy bonita del Santuario, en la cuál le gustaba sentarse a leer. Tan sólo el Patriarca se había percatado de su presencia, pero no había dicho nada. Saga y Kanon se arrodillaron al ver pasar a la diosa, que caminó a la salida con una dignidad fuera de lugar en una adolescente. Se detuvo unos momentos ante la puerta.

"El plan la afecta en forma directa. Ninguno fue capaz de invitarla a discutir las cosas, cuando estaba en todo su derecho. Y no se me escuden con que querían que descansara, que eso no me lo trago." Athena frunció el ceño. "La subestimaron muy feo."

La diosa abandonó el cuarto en silencio y sin añadir nada más, dejando atrás a un silencioso Shion y a un par de santos muy perplejos.

"¿Estamos en problemas?" Preguntó Kanon.

"Espero que no."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_A media tarde._

Milo abrazó por la espalda a Alisa en forma repentina, y le sopló la oreja. La chica se dejó mimar y se recostó en el pecho de su marido, quien aprovechó para besarle el cuello.

"Sorpresa."

"¿Qué haces, Milito?"

"No más pasaba por aquí. ¿Qué haces tú?"

"Pasando el tiempo. Kyrus duerme." Alisa giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su marido. "Segunda vez que te veo a deshora en Escorpión. ¿No que estás con Turno de Santuario?"

"¿Qué no puedo escaparme a ver a mi linda esposa?" Le preguntó Milo con galantería, apoyando su frente en la de su chica. Alisa le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás planeando, escorpión?" Le preguntó con coquetería. Milo la besó en los labios.

"Tú dime."

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen rato, sin borrar la sonrisa (de idiotas) del rostro, y sin despegar las frentes. Milo tenía los ojos más brillantes y se veía diferente. Eso estaba fuera de lugar y Alisa lo notó enseguida. Arrugó levemente la nariz y rompió el contacto: puso su mano sobre la frente de Milo…

"¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?"

"Tienes fiebre." Exhaló con los ojos abiertos. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados, Alisa **JAMÁS** había visto a Milo siquiera decaído.

"¿Fiebre YO? En lo absoluto." Se defendió Milo, casi ofendido. ¿Él, un santo dorado, con fiebre? **JAJAJA**¡Qué buen chiste!

"Sí, Tienes fiebre, Milo." Afirmó Alisa preocupada, tras revisar la frente de su marido por segunda vez, sólo para confirmar su anterior sospecha.

"¡Qué Va! **NO** tengo fiebre: estoy tan bien como una lechuga fresca." Aseguró Milo sonriendo penosamente y soltando a su mujer. El santo dorado sonrió con travesura. "No más vine por una limonada: es que tengo la garganta reseca. Estuve en el Coliseo y hoy el viento ha levantado mucho polvo."

Alisa arrugó más la cara, mientras Milo ponía su mejor expresión de ganador de los juegos olímpicos. Se sentía decaído, pero su orgullo de **macho** le impedía reconocer tal cosa, por lo que intentó por todos los medios que su esposa no se diera cuenta. Alisa suspiró… su marido no se veía bien, pero si este no quería reconocerlo, pues ni modo ¿Qué podía hacer ella en ese caso¿Quejarse por él?

"Lo que tú digas Milo." Le dijo con cariño. "A ver qué te doy para esa garganta reseca."

Ambos fueron a la cocina. Alisa no le dio limonada a Milo, pero si le sirvió un poco de helado, que obviamente el escorpión aceptó de buen grado (¿qué hombre desprecia un mimo?). Cuando terminó de comerlo, llamaron a la puerta: eran Shura y Mu.

"Vaya, aquí estabas Milo. Te estábamos buscando." Le dijo Shura tras saludarles.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada serio: es que los gemelos ya van a poner en práctica el plan y quieren que todos hagan como si nada." Explicó Mu. "Eso quiere decir que nos quieren a todos en donde deberíamos estar."

"O sea… Milito debería estar haciendo sus rondas." Dijo Alisa con una sonrisa. Milo se rascó la nuca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"El deber llama, _princesita_." Dijo mientras se disponía a salir. "Llegaré más tarde, pero en lo absoluto cansado, por si tienes otros planes." Añadió con un guiño, una coqueta sonrisa y mucho doble sentido. Shura y Mu rieron para sus adentros al ver lo colorada que se puso Alisa, y tras hacer una seña con la cabeza, se despidieron.

Alisa cerró la puerta tras de ellos y tras meditarlo unos segundos, fue al cuarto de Kyrus. Entró en punta de pies, pues el bebé dormía a esas horas y sacó de una de las gavetas un termómetro digital, que había probado ser muy útil con el resfrío de Kyrus.

"Nunca está de más tenerlo a mano." Pensó mientras salía con el objeto en su mano.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Agua y Aceite._**

_"¿Saga?"_

_"No, Tía isa, no es Tío Saga. Es el Tío Kanon."_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Isabella acercándose más a Kanon. Este tenía los ojos semiabiertos, con un brillo muy especial en ellos. "Está sonámbulo…" Suspiró llena de sorpresa._

**PS: **Este capítulo lo escribí rápido… de hecho, bastante rápido para lo somnolienta que estoy¡SON LAS 1:02 AM (25 de Mayo de 2005)! Tengan piedad con sus reviews y no seáis muy lapidarios, por favor. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	9. Agua y Aceite

**A/N: **Octavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 57 para ver y entender Manga: Todo niño puede pilotear un mecha, sólo hay que darles un par de horas o de días._

_El siguiente capítulo contiene algunas escenas de doble sentido, que pueden no resultar aptas para todos los lectores. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los mismos y de los padres o tutores a cargo. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8.**

**El Agua y El Aceite.**

**3 días después.**

_Flashback._

_"¿Qué? Saga… ¿Cómo que no puedes?"_

_"Uno de los dos se tiene que quedar en el Santuario." Dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros. "Además no sólo tienes que distraerte, sino que también tengo que llevar a un grupo de postulantes a una excursión de campo y no pude decir que no."_

_"¿Desde cuándo estás tan motivado para hacer esa excursión? Si mal no recuerdo estabas a punto de convencer a Afro a que fuera por ti." Kanon entrecerró los ojos. "Y eso porque no pudiste convencerme a mi."_

_"Kanon, no discutas: tu serás la escolta de Isabella te guste o no." Sentenció Saga con rapidez._

_"¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito?" Quiso saber Kanon. Una enorme gota le resbaló a Saga por la cabeza._

_"No." Dijo con fingida inocencia._

_Fin de Flashback._

"Juro que Saga me las paga." Gruñó Kanon con cara de pared.

Este santo de géminis estaba en las inmediaciones del Museo de la Acrópolis en Atenas, y no de muy buen humor. Los últimos 3 días había tenido que seguir a Isabella y a Rin, la aprendiza de Shaina, por las calles de Atenas, y no porque se hubiera ofrecido de voluntario. Saga siempre encontraba la 'excusa perfecta' para zafarse de esta misión, encargándole a él dicha tarea.

"¡Me las paga! Me las paga, me las paga." Balbuceó entre dientes

Era injusto: Isabella se llevaba mejor con Saga que con él. A él le caía muy mal. Ambos parecían tenerse una ojeriza sin fundamento que no se explicaba, pero no se quejaba. Cada vez que veía a Isabella sentía la infantil necesidad de incordiarla y de burlarse de ella.

"Bah. Mujer estúpida."

Tenía que admitir algo eso sí: discutir con ella lo desgastaba y en un par de ocasiones se había sentido mal por lo que había dicho. Al menos ese día y hasta ese momento no habían peleado: por el contrario, habían optado por la opción 'ley del hielo' y no se hablaban desde la cena de la noche anterior (aunque se ponían unos gestos… ¡AY!). Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué Había Hecho Para Merecer Conocer Una Mujer Así? Ni todas las barbaridades que había cometido en el pasado justificaban este 'castigo.'

Algo a su derecha captó su atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia delante, a Isabella, quien debía estar a unos 7 metros de distancia, y, para alguien que no tenía un entrenamiento más acabado, pareció detectar lo mismo que él, pues aferró la mano de Rin. 3 personas comenzaron justo en ese momento a acechar a Isabella. Kanon cerró el libro que 'había estado leyendo' y lo guardó en una mochila que llevaba en forma muy causal. Era hora del espectáculo: de acuerdo al plan, Isabella ahora tendría que entrar al Museo y…

…

Kanon abrió los ojos a todo dar. ¿E Isabella¿Dónde estaba?

…

Hombres. Isabella bufó descontenta: sentía los agudos ojos de Kanon clavados como puñales en su nuca y eso comenzaba a ser molesto. ¡Vaya que tenía una mirada penetrante! Prefería mil veces que le dijera alguna pesadez a que estuviera taladrándole el cráneo de esa manera. Siguió caminando por las calles, prestando aguda atención a su alrededor.

¡Qué engreído! Se creía el dueño del mundo sólo porque le había ayudado con Ana una sola vez y porque la cría esa parecía adorarlo enfermizamente. Saga era mucho más simpático¿Por qué no podía ser como él? Un poco de caballerosidad nunca estaba demás. Además le incomodaba A HORRORES que fuera tan cariñoso con Anita…

… quizás por eso se mostraba ella tan agresiva con él. En su experiencia, tanto personal como profesional, eso tenía otras lecturas.

"Grandísimo Tarado."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que un hombre le ponía los ojos encima. Esta vez no era Kanon, esta vez significaba problemas: aunque persistente, sabía que la mirada del santo de Geminis se sentía sospechosamente cálida e 'inofensiva.'

"Como si hubieran tipos inofensivos." Se dijo a sí misma con algo de acidez.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad. Isabella la miró con picardía.

"Nos están siguiendo de nuevo." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Si Rin hubiera estado sin máscara, la habría visto sonreír.

"Súper." Murmuró.

La única contenta con este extraño juego ideado por Saga, era Rin. Era su primera misión y había estado muy feliz que la eligieran a ella y no a otra de las aprendizas de su edad. ¡Hasta había gritado de alegría cuando le dijeron que ella era la elegida! Además su maestra le había encargado especialmente que cooperara y no quería defraudarla, sino todo lo contrario.

Isabella, como guiada por algún tipo de instinto, comenzó a evadir a los 3 sujetos que la seguían. Al parecer Kanon también se había percatado. ¡Que atroz se sentía que te persiguieran tanto para hacerte daño como para protegerte! La chica apretó los dientes de mal humor. ¿Qué creían que era¿Una muñeca de cristal? Feh. Se encaminó hacia el Museo, pero a medio camino, decidió tomar otra dirección. ¡Ya les mostraría ella quién era la muñeca!

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Cambio de planes. Nos vamos cerro arriba."

Dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos, debes engañar a tus amigos. Isabella, llevando a Rin de la mano, se mezcló entre los turistas, a paso a ratos veloz, a ratos calmado. Pero… las cosas se complicaron: aparecieron dos sujetos más entre la multitud que le cortaron el paso de improviso. Isabella empujó a Rin detrás de sus piernas, de forma tal que no se fijaran que Rin no era Anita.

"Tú llevas algo nuestro." Dijo un sujeto que más que ser humano parecía orangután alimentado con esteroides.

"La nena costó dinero." Dijo un segundo, enseñándole un arma que llevaba entre su ropa. El tipo se acercó a ellas. Isabella retrocedió. "Síganos por favor y no haga escándalo."

Rin entonces pateó al tipo armado con fuerza en las rodillas. Isabella, sacando fuerzas de quizás donde, empujó al primero y tomando la mano de Rin, comenzaron a correr entre la multitud. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que también la seguían a toda carrera los 3 sujetos que originalmente había detectado.

"**DETÉNGANLA**." Gritó uno de los sujetos. "**ES UNA LADRONA**."

"¿Pero qué?" Isa apretó los dientes del coraje y se detuvo en seco. Podían decir cualquier cosa de ella, **menos** que era una ladrona. La gente comenzó a mirar curiosa. "**ESOS SON UNOS PEDERAAAAAAAAA…**"

En ese momento, Rin la empujó hacia atrás y antes que Isabella lo notase, estaba cruzando por un portal a otra dimensión. Cuando salió a la 'realidad,' estaba dentro de un baño muy bien cuidado.

"¿Te diviertes?" Le preguntó Kanon, de brazos cruzados, y muy grave.

"¡Kanon!"

"Vaya, creí que no serías capaz de recordar mi nombre." Se burló el gemelo. "Estamos en el baño de hombres del Museo de la Acrópolis. Donde se supone que debías venir." Añadió con un tono que prometía regaño seguro en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Bah. No seas tan grave, no pasó nada."

"Discrepo." Kanon abrió otro portal. "Después de ustedes."

"Hmpf." Bufó la chica con hastío, antes de cruzar el portal junto con Rin, seguidas de un malhumorado Kanon.

**Santuario. Coliseo.**

"Oye Saga. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Quiso saber Shura.

"Ya la hiciste, pero bueno. Tú di." Respondió Saga, que estaba echado cuán largo era sobre una de las gradas y parecía dormitar, pese a las bajas temperaturas.

"Si a ti se te ocurrió ese extraño plan para confundir a los sujetos esos que están tras Isabella y Anita¿Por qué no eres tú quien la escolta?" Preguntó el santo de Capricornio.

"Bueno…"

"Debo reconocer que yo también tengo curiosidad al respecto." Dijo Docko. "Creí que harías cualquier cosa para zafarte de esas excursiones con los postulantes."

"Sí, pero entre tener que seguir a la Srta. Nauplias por toda Atenas o ir a las excursiones, prefiero lo último." Reconoció Saga tranquilo. "Las multitudes me ponen nervioso. prefiero que vaya Kanon: así aprenderá qué se siente ser desobedecido. Isabella parece ser del tipo ese."

¡Ay, el buen Saga! Siempre había sido la cabeza pensante de los gemelos. Con esto, no estoy diciendo que Kanon fuera tonto, al contrario. A lo que me refiero es que Saga era bueno graneando ideas, pero él no era la causa eficiente de los planes que ideaba: él daba las órdenes, los demás acataban. El ideaba una teoría, los demás la ponían en práctica. Esto siempre había sido así: desde pequeños que Saga había mostrado este carácter. A los 5 años creyó que sería divertido lanzarse con un trineo escaleras abajo entre Géminis y Tauro, pero fue Kanon su piloto de pruebas. A los 7 años, por influencia de los cómics, creyó que la capa de su maestro servía para volar, Kanon fue el piloto de pruebas de nuevo. A los 10, Saga hizo una apuesta sobre sacarle una foto a la amazona de Cáncer, Juliana, la maestra de Máscara Mortal, estando ésta en la ducha¡y adivinen qué! Kanon fue a sacarle la foto… y pasó las siguientes 3 semanas en coma.

Y no… Kanon no le hacía caso por sumiso, sino por mero afán de aventura.

"¡Vaya como son las cosas!" Exclamó Milo tras un silbido. "Anda dando vueltas una teoría que dice que lo hiciste para que Kanon e Isa se conocieran mejor." Añadió el escorpión. "Alisa dice que… que… ¡**ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS**!"

"Hijo por Athena: te estás resfriando." Dijo Docko con una sonrisa.

"En Lo Más Mínimo." Se defendió Milo muy rápido, mientras se refregaba la nariz. "¡Estoy Muy Sano!" Exclamó nervioso. Saga se quedó en blanco y con una perpleja expresión en el rostro.

"… No había pensado en eso…" Confesó desconcertado. "¡Eso me abre un mundo de posibilidades!" Añadió Saga muy contento: quizás por fin se desharía de Lucía de una buena vez.

En eso, una batería de fuertes gritos resonaron en el Coliseo. Kanon e Isabella se acercaban discutiendo. Sin embargo no llamaron la atención como lo hacían al principio, pues ya era común verlos así. Lo terrible era que en menos de 3 días, estas discusiones se habían hecho más comunes de lo que se hubiera creído, y aunque todavía no alcanzaban lo máximos impuestos por Milo y Alisa al principio de su matrimonio, de todas maneras iban encaminados a destronarlos.

"… irresponsable, estúpido, apresurado¡**NO** se acaba allí! No puedo creer que te hayas salido del plan, sólo porque querías probar quizás qué estupidez…"

"¡No Me Hables En Ese Tono! La última vez que me fijé, seguía trabajando para INTERPOL y no para un montón de santos machistas, que no toman en cuenta la opinión de una mujer." Isabella siseó con rabia. "**MUCHO MENOS** para ti, ni en mi peor pesadilla."

"¿Sigues con eso¡Por Amor a Athena!" Kanon estaba evidentemente impaciente. "¡**Supéralo** o creeré que eres una maniaca!"

"Sigo con eso porque **SOY** rencorosa. **¡A MUCHA HONRA!** Hasta ahora me ha mantenido con vida."

"¡Tú no sabes lo que es luchar por tu vida, **Bruja**!"

"Pruébame y quizás te lleves una sorpresa, **Tarado**."

La pareja siguió de largo y ni siquiera se detuvieron a saludar. De hecho, hasta estoy convencida que no se percataron de su improvisado público de dorados. Saga se incorporó y observó a su hermano hasta que este e Isabella se perdieron tras una de las tantas entradas al Coliseo. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes.

"Saga… ¿Estás seguro que quieres una cuñada así? Lucía al menos es más calladita." Razonó Shura.

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Esa madrugada. 4:15 am._

**¡QUÉ FRÍO QUE HACÍA!** Las temperaturas estaban muy bajas, incluso para ser invierno. Isabella estaba hecha un ovillo entre sus mantas: era muy sensible a las bajas temperaturas y nunca podía dormir bien durante el invierno si no tenía suficientes mantas. Esa noche la había pasado a sobresaltos y apenas estaba descansando. ¡Cambiaría su hígado por su manta eléctrica o cualquier fuente de calor que le aliviase del frío!

_Ris, ris, ras, ras, ras… tap, tap, tap._

Conocía esos sonidos. Isabella abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad, descubrió a Anita que salía a hurtadillas del cuarto. Frunció el ceño: seguro se iba a la habitación de Kanon y después de lo que había pasado la otra noche, no quería que volvieran a regañarla. Por alguna razón, las discusiones con Kanon ya no eran tan divertidas como al principio, la dejaban de mal humor o peor aún, **sin** palabras. Nunca antes la habían dejado **sin** palabras.

¿Qué tenía el tipo contra ella? Era como si su mera presencia le disgustase o que iniciara las peleas a propósito. Porque las iniciaba él¿verdad? Bah. En todo caso, ella nunca se había considerado una persona alegre en todo caso: seguro esto era una prueba de eso… el que Kanon discutiese tanto con ella. El Tarado le caía mal y punto, tan sencillo como eso. Sobretodo esa manía suya de consentir a Ana en todo, y no lo hacía sólo para molestarla, pues seguro tenía otras razones. Verlo le daba ganas de incordiarlo y de retorcerle el cuello. Ni modo. Esta noche no quería discutir con él. Isa estiró la mano, alcanzó el interruptor de la lámpara y encendió la luz.

"Anita¿A dónde se supone que vas?" Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

"Err… este… AL BAÑO."

"¿Al baño?" Isabella sonrió: la niña estaba mintiendo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Puedo sola."

"¿Seguro?"

Anita le puso una sonrisa de esas que pareciera parten los cráneos a la mitad. Isabella sabía muy bien que lo que la niña quería era ir a la habitación de Kanon, a ver si lograba que este la arropase, cosa que la ponía nerviosa a ella: no le cuadraba que un hombre fuera cariñoso de gratis con los niños. Anita entonces le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!"

Isabella abrió los ojos perpleja. Antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaba persiguiendo a la niña dentro del cuarto de Kanon y comenzó a corretearla por todo el lugar. No sabía que había estado haciendo Ana esos días, pero estaba más enérgica que nunca. Contaba con que perdiera pronto el aliento para poder atraparla. ¡El asma tenía que favorecerla!

"Anita, no es un juego, ven aquí." Siseó, intentando no hacer ruido. "¡Ana! Me van a regañar por tu culpa." Añadió con los dientes apretados, aunque lo dijo por decir algo. Tenía una actitud muy valemadrista respecto de los regaños.

"¡No quiero! Es divertido." Anita le sonreía desde el otro extremo de la cama.

"Vas a despertar a Kanon, por favor." '_Y me voy a ver en figurillas_' quiso añadir, pero se abstuvo. "Vámonos de aquí."

"¡No!" Anita le sacó juguetonamente la lengua y rodeó la cama de nuevo, pero en un segundo súbito movimiento, hizo que Isabella perdiera el equilibrio y cayese sobre la cama de Kanon. "¡**JAJAJAJA**!" Y tras reír como la nena que era, salió de la habitación corriendo.

Isabella casi se congela de la impresión de haber caído de lleno encima de la cama, pero se recuperó más pronto de lo que hubiera creído y rápidamente saltó sobre sus pies, lista para dar una rápida excusa o salir corriendo de allí, sea lo que sucediese primero.

Pero Kanon no estaba allí en su cama, aunque esta estaba deshecha y aún tibia: no hacía mucho rato que se había levantado.

La chica parpadeó extrañada y le tomó unos segundos asimilar la información.

"¡Me Vale Madres!" Exclamó para sus adentros y salió del cuarto, dando pisotones.

Por cierto, Saga debía tener un sueño **MUY PROFUNDO**, pues no se había despertado con el tremendo escándalo.

Isabella regresó a la habitación que compartía con Anita para echar un vistazo, pero no fue necesario que asomase la cabeza, porque de pronto la nena la abrazó por la cintura sorpresivamente, lo que casi le provoca un infarto al miocardio.

"Te atrapé Tía Isa."

"¡Ana, Por Amor al Chocolate!" Graznó Isa llevándose las manos a la boca y al pecho. Por fortuna no había gritado. Luego que se hubo recuperado del susto, se agachó hasta la altura de la niña. "Anita, no debes asustar a las personas así: es muy feo. Me podrías haber matado."

"Lo siento… ¡Pero te atrapé!" Ana sonrió adorablemente.

"Si, me atrapaste, pero yo no estaba jugando: no es hora de jugar, así que a dormir."

"pero…Pero… pero es que algo le pasa al Tío Kanon…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Está raro en la sala. Muy quieto. No parece oírme y eso que le salté encima. Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira divertido."

Isabella contuvo la respiración. No le gustó el sonido de eso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala a paso veloz, con Anita a la siga. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado al grandísimo Tarado¿Estaría bien? Bah. Maldito sea por preocuparla… **¡WAIT A MINUTE!** Isabella parpadeó perpleja. ¿Kanon le preocupaba? **ARGH**. Lo que le faltaba.

Una vez que llegó a la sala, vio una mata de pelo que sobresalía de uno de los sillones. Encendió una luz baja para ver mejor. La mata de pelo era azul, por lo tanto, uno de los gemelos, según Anita, Kanon. Isabella se acercó al santo, temerosa, para ver si estaba vivo o muerto. Por desgracia para ella, lo encontró vivo, pero se veía extraño: Kanon tenía las mejillas húmedas, como si hubiera derramado lágrimas, y sí respiraba divertido, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla o algo por el estilo. Por algún motivo, al verle así le enterneció y hasta le dieron ganas de abrazarle, pero desechó la idea (a regañadientes, debo añadir)

"¿Saga?" Preguntó para salir de dudas.

"No, Tía Isa, no es Tío Saga. Es el Tío Kanon." Aseguró Anita.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Isabella acercándose más a Kanon. Este tenía los ojos semiabiertos, con un brillo muy especial en ellos. "Está sonámbulo…" Suspiró llena de sorpresa.

"El tío Saga sigue en su cuarto y el tío Kanon no. Por eso sé." Le explicó la niña con pragmatismo. Isabella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hay que llevarlo a su cuarto o se puede resfriar. Hace mucho frío." Le explicó a la niña. "Ana, el tío Kanon está dormido, es de esas personas que caminan durmiendo, así que no hay que despertarlo muy brusco o se puede llevar un susto muy fuerte."

"Entonces calladitas las dos." Sonrió Anita, mientras se llevaba el índice a los labios en señal de silencio y se encogía de hombros con una adorable sonrisa en los labios. Isabella no pudo evitar sonreírle… luego miró a Kanon y suspiró largamente.

"¡Más te vale que seas un sonámbulo de los dóciles!" Exclamó decidida. "Anita, ve al cuarto del Tío Kanon y aparta las cobijas."

Ni que la hubieran escuchado. Isabella no tuvo problemas para ponerlo de pie o hacerlo caminar con lentitud hasta su cuarto: como sonámbulo, Kanon era dócil como una oveja. Afortunadamente, ambos eran más o menos de la misma estatura, lo cuál le facilitó mucho las cosas a la chica. Le llamó la atención, eso sí, la profunda tristeza que expresaban sus largos suspiros. ¿Qué le haría suspirar de este modo? Isa no tenía forma de saberlo. Anita se adelantó hasta el cuarto de Kanon, encendió la luz y apartó las cobijas.

"Ya estamos, Tarado." Susurró Isabella con una inusual suavidad, sentándolo en la cama. "Ahora, a dormir quieto."

"Zzzzzzz… dormir…"

"Sí, dormir. Buen chico."

"¡**Jijijijiji**! El tío habla dormido."

Isabella recostó a Kanon en su cama sobre su espalda, casi sin esfuerzo. Luego tomó la punta de la cobijas y se dispuso a arroparlo, regañándose a sí misma al respecto, ya que consideraba que no debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¡Tenía que estar loca! Entonces… justo cuando estaba por terminar de arroparle¡**PLAAF**! Sorpresivamente, Kanon alzó los brazos y estrechó a Isabella contra su pecho. La chica ahogó un grito.

Ay no… Isa intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Kanon estaba profundamente dormido y la tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué? Eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba. Su respiración se agitó, los nervios se le erizaron… ya, estaba literalmente entre los brazos de un **HOMBRE** guapísimo, pero eso no era el punto. ¡Le caía mal! Isabella respiraba con rapidez. Lo peor de todo es que sentía brazos y piernas paralizadas. Sí, se asustó mucho, al punto que no sabía qué hacer o como calmarse.

Entonces Anita, llena de una contrastante calma, tapó la nariz de Kanon con sus dedos. Unos 30 segundos después, el santo, que estaba como quien dice, en piloto automático, intentó respirar, pero como le fue imposible, tomó una bocanada de aire más conciente, por lo que Anita le tapó la boca… al cabo de unos segundos, despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kanon se encontró con los luminosos ojos color rosa de Isabella justo encima suyo. Ambos se pusieron azules de la sorpresa y pena y sí, aguantaron la respiración al tiempo que tragaron saliva. ¿**QUÉ** se hace en un caso así?

"¿Qué haces encima mío?" Preguntó Kanon, esta vez muy conciente, y con la voz en un hilo.

"Te lo diré cuando me sueltes." Le respondió Isabella, a medio recuperar del miedo, y en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Kanon entonces se dio cuenta que era **ÉL** quien tenía a Isabella muy abrazada contra su pecho, y no al revés. Se puso verde… ¿Por **QUÉ**, en nombre de Athena, Estaba Abrazando a Esta Mujer¿Acaso se había levantado sonámbulo y…?

"**¡HOLA TÍO KANON!**" Exclamó la niña con mucha alegría.

**¡AAAAAARGH! **Kanon casi se nos muere de un infarto. No se esperaba un saludo tan alegre cuando tenía su mente ocupada en otros asuntos. **¿QUÉ HACÍA ANITA ALLÍ? **

**Día Siguiente. Desayuno.**

Saga bebió un sorbo de su café, le dio una mordida a su tostada y miró más que curioso a los demás comensales. Anita comía su cereal (le habían comprado un cereal especial) y los demás consumían su desayuno en sospechoso silencio, demasiado rojos para su gusto, evitando en lo posible mirarse a la cara.

Si tuvieron una sensación de Déja Vú, no se preocupen que yo también la tuve.

Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Kanon e Isabella hacían lo imposible por ignorarse, aunque no porque hubieran discutido… parecía como vergüenza o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué estarían ocultando? Ni modo, luego lo preguntaría. Saga miró a Anita, quien comía con entusiasmo su cereal de colores.

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche Anita¿Pasaste frío?"

"**NO**. Anoche lo pasé muy bien." Aseguró la niña, sonriéndole. "¿A que no adivinas lo que pasó?"

"No, no sé nada. Cuéntame¿Qué pasó?"

"La tía Isa saltó sobre la cama del tío Kanon, desordenó las cobijas, y luego tuvo que llevar al tío a la cama, porque estaba en la sala, aunque primero estuvo en la cama antes que la Tía Isa se cayera encima… **¿SABES QUÉ?**" Preguntó Anita con el entusiasmo de hincha de partido de fútbol. A estas alturas, Kanon e Isabella habían perdido los colores y las funciones motrices de los brazos. "**¡CUANDO ESTABAN EN LA CAMA, SE ABRAZARON!**"

¡Pero **QUÉ FEO** Sonó Eso!

Saga se atragantó con el café y se quedó mirando a Anita, que desbordaba entusiasmo por cada poro de su cuerpo, lívido del espanto. Hasta le bajó la presión al pobre. Isabella se quería morir o que se la tragase la tierra o las dos cosas, no necesariamente en orden, y Kanon no estaba en mejor forma. El mayor de los gemelos enfrentó a los dos adultos restantes con la peor cara posible.

"¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche ustedes dos?" Preguntó furioso.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo: Incredulidad._**

_… helo allí, un santo dorado fuerte y orgulloso, de porte gallardo y fuerza extraordinaria, a quienes sus enemigos respetaban y temían por lo inmenso de su poder… reducido a calidad de trapo por un bicho increíblemente minúsculo, invisible sin ayuda de microscopio, al que los golpes no pueden matar. ¡Hay que ver lo que hacen los gérmenes!_

**PS:** Ya me alargué mucho con el capítulo. Disculpen lo largo no me di cuenta sino hasta que terminé de escribir. Espero que no haya estado muy engorroso. Ya me dirán lo que piensan en sus reviews… por cierto… **¡DEJEN REVIEW!** Y les daré un kilo de chocolates virtuales.


	10. Incredulidad

**A/N: **Noveno episodio. Este capítulo me fue complicado de escribir. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 70 para ver y entender Manga: Mientras más largo sea el nombre del golpe que vas a dar, más efectivo será su efecto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9.**

**Incredulidad.**

**Casa de Virgo.**

_2 días después._

"¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?"

"Para meditar mejor."

"Pero no te la pasas meditando todo el tiempo y aún así los tienes cerrados."

"Es para concentrarme mejor en otras cosas."

"¿Y cómo ves las cosas?"

"Con los ojos del alma."

"¿Con qué cosa?"

"El cosmo."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Energía de vida y de batalla."

Anita había pasado la tarde al cuidado de Shaka de Virgo. Isabella, Kanon y Rin estaban en algún lugar de Atenas, burlando a los mafiosos, aunque los últimos 2 días habían tenido problemas de todo tipo. En todo caso, sabía que tenían que estar por regresar. Anita observaba muy fijo la meditación de Shaka.

"¿Tío Shaka? Si cuando estás despierto tienes los ojos cerrados¿Es porque duermes con los ojos abiertos?"

"Nunca abro los ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando mis ojos se abren, los demás pierden los sentidos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo se los quito."

"¿Y porqué se los quitas?"

"Porque no quiero que los usen."

"¿Por qué querrías tal cosa?"

"Porque se me da la gana."

"¿Por qué?

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shaka. Había caído en la vieja y nunca bien ponderada rutina del ¿por qué? de la que tanto le habían advertido Aioria y Saori, quienes habían cuidado de la niña el día anterior. El santo de Virgo suspiró y decidió no responder la profunda pregunta que Anita le había formulado. No porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque le daba pereza responderle. Si leen bien entre líneas, sabrán que Anita puso a Shaka en un aprieto. No obstante, y al ver que la pequeña le miraba con ojos grandes en espera de una respuesta, decidió hacer su propia pregunta.

"¿Te inhalaste? Ya pasaron 15 minutos."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque tengo un reloj en la pared."

"¿Y como lo viste?"

"Con mi cosmo."

"¡Pero Si Tienes Los Ojos Cerrados¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Es un secreto. ¿Te inhalaste?"

Varias horas antes, Shaka había bajado hasta Géminis para recoger a Anita cuando Saga le avisó por cosmo que Kanon e Isabella ya se iban a Atenas. Al regresar a su casa, lo hizo a su ritmo normal, sin considerar que sus largas zancadas no podían compararse a las piernas cortas de Anita, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para poder seguirle el paso. Al llegar a Leo, la niña que había subido demasiado rápido, tuvo una fuerte crisis asmática que le produjo a él una crisis nerviosa y como siempre le pasaba en estos casos, se puso a meditar allí mismo.

"No."

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho?"

"Pero no necesito inhalarme." Refunfuñó Ana con un mohín.

"Sí, sí lo necesitas."

Por fortuna Aioria estaba allí para salvar el día y calmarlos a ambos: Primero instó a Anita que se inhalara, aunque tuvo él que ayudarla, debido a que sus manos, dominadas por el terror de no poder respirar, se pusieron torpes. Cuando la pequeña se hubo recuperado, Aioria tuvo que sacudir a Shaka con violencia para calmarlo… o que dejara de meditar. Como esta experiencia no le gustó, Shaka determinó que cada 15 minutos Anita **DEBÍA** inhalarse, lo necesitase o no, para evitarse un probable mal rato.

"No, no lo necesito. Solo debo inhalarme cuando lo necesite."

"Tienes asma. Inhálate."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo y no discutas."

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque…"

"Ya van dos días que haces lo mismo. ¿Qué tan difícil es seguir un maldito plan? Esos sujetos estuvieron a **UN PELO** de meterte a ti y a Rin dentro de aquél auto. ¡Quizás Donde Estarían Ahora!"

La voz de Kanon sonó como un coro celestial. Shaka hizo el ademán de mirar al cielo y de balbucear un torpe '_gracias'_ a la deidad que le hubo escuchado. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño muy fruncido: hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no chistar.

"¡**TÍA ISABELLA**!" Exclamó Anita, corriendo a saludar a la chica. La pequeña se abrazó a sus pies. "¡Te Extrañe Tanto! Creí que ya no volvería a verte."

"Feh. Casi lo logra." Refunfuñó Kanon, para luego sonreírle con ternura. "¿Qué¿No hay saludo para mi?" Anita sonrió y soltó a Isabella.

"**¡TÍO KANON!** ¿Me trajiste un regalo?" Le saludó con alegría y sin ningún rodeo. Kanon la tomó en brazos.

"Mmm… Déjame ver… te iba a traer un elefante blanco, pero no encontré ninguno y el que había estaba muy gordo. ¿Te conformas con este chocolate?" Le preguntó mientras le enseñaba una barra pequeña.

"¡Miren quien habla de no atenerse al plan!" Exclamó Isabella, muy aprehensiva: no le cuadraba que fuera tan cariñoso con Anita así no más de gratis. "Se supone que debiste habernos cuidado, pero veo que estuviste entretenido comprando chucherías: la estás malcriando."

"Tengo ojos en la espalda. Y un dulce no la va a matar."

"Si es así¿Cómo es que me escapo tan fácil de ti?"

"Tú no te escapas de mi."

"¡**AHEM**! Asumo que les fue bien." Interrumpió Shaka. Kanon e Isabella le miraron perplejos. Anita se deshizo en risas. Isabella se cruzó de brazos y Kanon dejó a Anita en el suelo. Shaka los observó bien.

"Sí, todo bien, aunque alguien casi lo arruina todo." Protestó Kanon. "Parece que la única neurona que tiene no le sirve para nada."

"Tarado." Gruñó Isabella, cerrando los ojos.

"Bruja."

Shaka entrecruzó las cejas, y suavizó el rostro, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Ambos se percibían muy dolidos: en Kanon eso era normal, aunque las últimas semanas, a causa de su depresión, eso se había intensificado. Isabella… Isabella también estaba muy dolida, pero también tenía miedo de algo que no pudo determinar bien a qué se debía. Les tuvo compasión por este motivo. Sin embargo, también detectó en ambos otra cosa que tenían en común.

"Al menos dejen eso para después." Les pidió Shaka. "¿Ya se llevan a Anita?"

"Sí. Gracias por cuidarla, Shaka. Espero que no te haya dado problemas."

"En lo absoluto."

"No más me dio un ataque de asma por su culpa: casi me muero." Chilló Anita con calma. "El Tío Aioria me tuvo que ayudar, porque el tío Shaka se puso a decir ¡**OMMM**!" Asintió con gravedad.

Isabella y Kanon se quedaron mirando a Shaka muy serios. Una enorme gota orbitó la cabeza del santo de virgo.

"¡Qué Angelito¿No lo creen?"

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Crisis total¡Acabose de Mundo! Alisa, muy grave, sirvió en un plato un poco de sopa y la puso sobre una bandeja dispuesta para lo mismo. Milo el escorpión finalmente había caído víctima de una severa gripe proporcional a su ego y apenas podía valerse por sí mismo. Suspiró y tomando la bandeja por las asas, se dispuso a ir a su cuarto.

¡Pobrecito Milo! Le había costado reconocer que sí estaba resfriado, y que lo suyo no era una sencilla alergia, como había querido creer. La última vez que se había resfriado, tenía unos 8 años, por lo que podría decirse que esta era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Alisa suspiró… Primero Kyrus, luego ella, y ahora Milo. ¡Su bebé había hecho un buen trabajo esparciendo gérmenes!

Entró al cuarto con cautela y dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Se acercó a la cama, al montón de mantas, en donde se suponía que estaba su terco marido. Y helo allí, un santo dorado fuerte y orgulloso, de porte gallardo y fuerza extraordinaria, a quienes sus enemigos respetaban y temían por lo inmenso de su poder… reducido a calidad de trapo por un bicho increíblemente minúsculo, invisible sin ayuda de microscopios, al que los golpes no pueden matar. ¡Hay que ver lo que hacen los gérmenes!

"Milín… ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Me mueroooooooooo…" Gimió desde debajo de las cobijas. Alisa tomó el termómetro de la mesita de noche y se lo puso en su oído para ver si tenía fiebre.

"No, todavía no te mueres: estás con 37,7º C. Seguro has aguantado más." Le anunció tras leer la lectura del aparato. Alisa le acarició la cabeza. "Te hice un poco de sopa¿Quieres comer?"

Milo asintió con la cabeza y con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama: se veía atroz, pálido, decaído, ojeroso y tenía la nariz muy roja. Conste que ya no estaba tan desastrado. Alisa lo había obligado a ducharse momentos antes para así poder cambiar las sábanas y ordenar la cama. Le había atado el cabello y se había asegurado que bebiera mucho líquido. Estaba preocupada¡su marido estaba con mucha fiebre! Quizás tendría que llevarlo al hospital, aunque Mu le hubiera dicho que eso no era necesario. Le acarició la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso.

"No, Lis, no… no quiero contagiarte…" Replicó Milo, alejándose con suavidad. Alisa le sonrió y se puso de pie, para tomar la bandeja y acercársela.

"No te preocupes, ya estuve resfriada." Afirmó con decisión. "Al mismo tiempo que Kyrus. Incluso creo haberte hecho el comentario."

"¿Cómo le hiciste para aguantar de pie?" Preguntó Milo extrañado y admirado, mientras tomaba su sopa. "Esto te quedó muy bueno."

"Aguanté de pie, porque soy mujer." Le dijo Alisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… y lo es, que es muy conocido el hecho que una mujer aguanta un resfriado quejándose menos de lo que se queja un hombre. Milo arqueó una ceja extrañado, y Alisa se encogió de hombros. "Me dio más leve porque estaba más preocupada por Kyrus que por mi misma. Supongo que eso ayudó… ¿Te gusta la sopa?"

"Mucho."

"Me alegro: dicen que enfermo que come ya no se muere."

"Eso dicen. Oye Lis… ¿Puedo jugar con Kyrus?"

"Ay Milito… no. Le puede dar una recaída y no quiero eso."

"Oh…" El santo de escorpión se veía algo decepcionado. Alisa suspiró.

"Quizás para cuando te baje la fiebre." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Entonces podrás jugar con él unos minutos. ¿Ya acabaste?"

"Sí. Ya acabé. ¿Si me baja la fiebre, me lo traerás?" Preguntó Milo con una sonrisa. "Es que le extraño y quiero verlo." Alisa, al tomar la bandeja, aprovechó para besarlo.

"Promesa." Le dijo con cariño. "En seguida vuelvo."

Alisa salió del cuarto con la bandeja en las manos. Milo sonrió complacido y volvió a sumergirse en el mar de cobijas del cuál había salido y cerró los ojos. ¡Ojalá que le bajara pronto la fiebre!

**Casa de Géminis.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquél desayuno. Isabella y Kanon tuvieron que desplegar todos sus encantos disuasivos para calmar a Saga, pues nada de lo que se había imaginado había pasado en realidad. Anita no mintió, sino que dijo la estricta verdad, aunque claro, como no contó toda la historia y por culpa de Kanon, Saga se estaba volviendo un mal pensado, pasó lo que pasó.

"… ¿Entonces ya aislaron la fuga? Si es así¿Cuándo podré volver?"

"_Tenemos identificado al soplón. Nos falta neutralizarlo._" Dijo Dafne al otro lado del teléfono. "_Tendrás que quedarte allí un poco más._"

Aunque no pudieron convencerlo del todo, Saga dejó de protestar por la severa falta de criterio de su hermano e Isabella, pero al menos no volvió a hacer mención a lo que había dado por hecho cierto. Tuvo la discreción de no decir nada, lo cuál fue enormemente agradecido por los principales afectados.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más? Este lugar me saca de quicio." Gruñó Isabella.

"_Dos días más, por lo menos._" Respondió Dafne con tono autoritario. "_Y tendrás que seguir con el plan que has estado siguiendo hasta hoy._" Isa no protestó: sabía que saldría perdiendo si le discutía a su jefa.

"Perfecto. Entonces en dos días más tendré novedades." '_Aunque el plan ya está perdiendo efectividad_', quiso añadir, pero se abstuvo.

"_Exacto. Tengo que irme. Trata de no causar destrozos. Adiós._"

Isabella colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Había mentido: el lugar no era el que la sacaba de quicio. El Santuario, con su enorme calma, tenía un efecto relajante en ella y hasta se sentía segura. No en balde era un refugio. Ni siquiera el hecho que estaba rodeada de principalmente hombres había logrado inquietarla, como le había sucedido en otros lugares eminentemente masculinos. Lo que la sacaba de quicio era su estricta rutina, y el _'o te acostumbras o te bancas'_ de Kanon. Y por supuesto, Kanon Mismo. Tarado Necio y Mal agradecido. ¿Por qué los hombres **GUAPOS** tenían que ser tan pesados?… O ¿Por qué ella no se daba la oportunidad de ser simpática con ellos¿Por qué se cerraba tanto a los demás? Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

"… No… el tiempo no cura todo…" Murmuró con pena. Observó la sala y se puso la máscara. "Tengo que avisarle a Saga."

Entonces salió del piso residencial de Géminis y bajó hasta el templo, internándose en él, en busca de la Sala de Estar. Aunque tarde o temprano, teóricamente, debía encontrarse con alguno de los santos de Géminis. Cuando por fin dio con la sala de estar, luego de haber recorrido los silenciosos pasillos del templo (hubiera jurado que a veces se repetían los salones), se llevó una sorpresa: allí había una nota.

_"Kanon, Isabella, o el que sea: Estoy dando un paseo con Anita por el Santuario, así que no se preocupen por ella. Estoy con el celular encendido. Si es importante, me avisan. Saga."_

Isabella sintió que se le detenía el corazón. ¡Que Mal Guardiana Era! Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que Ana no estaba allí en Géminis. Quizás cuanto rato hacía que se había ido. Isabella se dirigió a la salida del templo, dando fuertes pisotones. ¿Por qué no le habían avisado? Saga debió haberlo hecho: por último para haber ido con ellos. ¡Bah! Estaba harta que no la consideraran en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué tan difícil era que la tomasen en cuenta? Saga le escucharía¡Oh sí! Sí la escucharía. Al diablo con todo.

"¿A dónde vas tú tan enojada?" Le preguntó Kanon, que iba llegando a Géminis con algunas compras, bloqueándole el paso.

"A buscar al idiota de tu hermano." Isabella intentó pasarlo, pero Kanon no la dejó.

"¿Y eso porqué?"

"Porque No me Avisó Que Se Llevó a Ana Quizás Donde." Isabella gruñó, tratando de pasarle. "¡No Tengo Que Darte Explicaciones! Sal de mi camino." Kanon frunció el ceño y no dejó que Isa pasara.

"Se la llevó a pasear por el Santuario, acabo de verlos en el Coliseo." El santo de Géminis volvió a bloquearle el paso. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Que no quiero que esté solo con Ana. Ella es mi responsabilidad."

"¿Y qué tiene que esté solo con Ana?"

Isabella frunció el ceño y bufó como toda respuesta. Segundos después Kanon logró procesar a qué se refería la chica. Este santo se desconcertó con lo que estaba escuchando, pero le vio cierta lógica: Isabella era policía, de INTERPOL sí, pero policía al fin y al cabo, de la brigada anti–secuestros para colmo. En tal condición, no debió ver cosas gratas, mucho menos en el área que había elegido para ejercer. Quizás qué cosa había pensado… y eso fue lo que lo enojó mucho.

"Tu te vienes conmigo."

Antes que se diera cuenta, Kanon la sujetó de un brazo y se la llevó al piso residencial de Géminis sin que pudiera hacer nada. Una vez que se detuvo y hubo cerrado la puerta, Isabella le asestó una fuerte cachetada.

"¿Sabías que tengo la facultad para arrestarte por interferir en mi trabajo?" Ladró enojada.

"¡Serás Histérica!" Kanon se acarició la mejilla. Para no tener entrenamiento, Isabella daba bofetadas fuertes. "No sé que te has pensado, pero mi hermano no es de esos que crees."

"Seguramente no lo es, pero no pongo las manos al fuego por nadie." Chistó la chica. "Por principio desconfío de ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Estás en el Santuario¿Quién te crees que somos?"

"No tengo que creer nada. **NO QUIERO** que esté con ella y punto. Fin del problema. SAL de Mi Camino."

"¡No Te Puedo Creer! TODOS estos días la han estado cuidando los demás santos. ¿Por qué desconfías de Saga?" Preguntó Kanon enojado. Isabella enarcó una ceja.

"No porque yo lo quisiese." Dijo tranquila.

Kanon bufó fastidiado. Isabella tenía razón: todos los días, antes de irse a ese ridículo juego del gato y el ratón que habían estado sosteniendo con los mafiosos, Isabella se ponía como erizo cuando aparecía el santo encargado de cuidar de Ana durante su ausencia. De hecho, siempre decía '_… si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría…_' Y por lo visto hablaba en serio.

"No desconfío de Saga. Desconfío de todos. Déjame salir."

"No hasta que te calmes." Kanon se cruzó de brazos. Isabella dejó caer los brazos frustrada, pero no vencida: estaba nerviosa, pero… ¿por qué?

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes salir?"

"No te voy a dejar salir así. ¡Eres Una Exagerada! Saga NUNCA le haría daño a Anita, ni aunque estuviese poseído por Ares." Kanon hizo una mueca de desprecio. "Si no querías nuestra ayuda, no debiste haber venido en primer lugar."

"NO quería **ÉSTA** Ayuda. ¡Me opuse a esto desde el principio!"

"¿Por **QUÉ** Viniste Al Santuario Entonces?"

"**PORQUE NO TENÍA** Más Alternativas." Isabella empuñó las manos y le dio un empujón a Kanon. "Además mi plan era largarme de aquí luego de un par de horas." La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero Kanon la sujetó del brazo.

"Pues ahora no tienes más alternativa que confiar."

"**NO QUIERO** Confiar." Isabella agitó los puños en el aire, pero Kanon le contuvo los brazos.

Ambos se fulminaron alevosamente con la mirada por lo que pareció un siglo. Aquí es donde las cosas dieron un vuelco más que inesperado. **MUY** inesperado.

Se besaron.

Inconscientemente, se besaron. Cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios… bueno… Kanon besó la máscara que Isabella no se había quitado, pero fue lo mismo. Un suspiro profundo les relajó y bajaron las defensas, como si no hubieran estado a punto de sacarse los ojos con los dientes momentos antes. Descansaron y profundizaron aquél extraño beso. Sus brazos incluso buscaron abrazar al otro con timidez. Era como si no pensaran. Kanon se apoyó en la pared y estrechó a Isabella contra sí.

Ninguno oyó el portazo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos, pero no se dijeron ni pío. Isa se reclinó sobre el pecho del santo y dejó que la abrazaran. Kanon así lo hizo, y aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello, con sus ojos cerrados. Estaban idiotizados. Ninguno de los dos se detenía aún a pensar en lo que estaba pasando o en lo que habían hecho. Se sentían tan a gusto que hasta pensar se les hacía latoso.

Hasta que Isa se puso muy tensa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y le bajó la presión, más de un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Dominándose, la chica se apartó de él, clavándole una extraña mirada. Esto alertó al santo que la había estado abrazando segundos antes: Kanon conocía bien esa sensación, conocía esa mirada: solo alguien que tuviera mucho miedo era capaz de mirar así.

¿Isabella le tenía miedo? Pero… ¿**POR QUÉ**?

"Espero que esto no sirva para sentar un precedente." Le dijo antes de darle la espalda y caminar al cuarto que compartía con Anita.

Kanon escuchó perplejo cuando segundos más tarde, Isabella se encerró con llave en el mismo.

Allí se quedó el santo, mirándose los brazos, apoyado en la pared y preguntándose qué Miércoles había pasado.

**FUERA del piso residencial de Géminis.**

Saga cerró de un portazo la puerta, quedando fuera de su casa, colorado como un pimiento, y sin saber qué pensar. ¡Después de todo lo que había pasado, **NO SABÍA** Como Pensar! No le gustaba esa sensación. ¿Había visto lo que había visto¿A Kanon e Isabella besándose de esa forma? Debieron haberle puesto algo al agua. Miró al cielo confundido, sin saber si estar feliz, enojado o simplemente desconcertado.

Aunque esto último parecía ser lo más acertado.

"Tío Saga¿No vamos a entrar?" Preguntó Anita con inocencia.

"Err… Este… ¡Cambio de planes!" Exclamó Saga de pronto.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Te conté que Shaka de Virgo tiene un jardín de árboles precioso? Estoy seguro que te va a gustar."

"Si sé, ya lo conozco… Pero me ibas a poner una película…"

"Es que… Es que acabo de recordar que tenemos el DVD averiado…" Dijo Saga con rapidez, pero sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago al ver la cara de decepción de Anita. "Pero estoy seguro que podrás ver la película en la casa de Aldebarán."

**"¡SÚPER!"**

Saga tomó a Anita de la mano y más rápido que lento, bajaron hasta la casa de Tauro. Más tarde se arreglaría con su hermano.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El –NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo capítulo: Tensión._**

_… ¿Por qué, por qué, **POR QUÉ**¿Qué lo había poseído para besar a Isabella? La Chica Ni Siquiera Le Gustaba ¿**POR QUÉ**¿Cómo Fue Que Quedó tan Idiotizado Y **EN QUÉ MOMENTO** Comenzaron a Besarse? Se hubiera sujetado la cabeza a tres manos si hubiera podido… ¿POR QUÉ Tenía La Máscara Puesta?_

**PS:** Me gustan los giros extraños. Ahora creo que entienden cuando decía al principio que este capítulo fue difícil de escribir. Por favor, disculpen lo largo que me quedó. A partir de ahora comienza lo divertido. Espero que les haya gustado. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Omake: En la Casa de Tauro.**

Anita estaba sentada en el sofá de Aldebarán, viendo "La Bella Durmiente" en la enorme televisión del santo de Tauro. Tenía con ella un enorme vaso con jugo de frutas y un pequeño bol con helado de chocolate.

Alde estaba encantado. Tenía un punto débil por los niños y no soportaba verlos tristes. Eso sumado al hecho que era un excelente anfitrión, habían confabulado para que accediese a prestarle el DVD a Anita. Él y Saga estaban sentados en la mesa cercana jugando dominó. El santo de géminis estaba taimado y para nada concentrado en el juego… ni siquiera hacía esfuerzos por jugar.

"¿Pasó Algo, Saga? Te ves… diferente."

"Nada." Respondió Saga mientras jugueteaba con una de las piezas del dominó, con un tono que cualquier fan de Star Wars hubiera identificado con el idioma de Chewbacca. Detestaba estar confundido y por culpa de su hermano e Isabella estaba más confundido que nunca. "No pasa nada." Aldebarán se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que tú digas."

**Fin del Omake.**


	11. Tensión

**A/N: **Décimo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 73 para ver y entender Manga o **LEY TAKAHASHI #2**: Un viejo loco de 1 metro o menos de altura es alguien de cuidado y no se le debe dar la espalda._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10.**

**Tensión.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Más tarde ese día._

Anita se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca y observó con atención a los adultos que cenaban con ella. Saga seguía taimado. Kanon estaba taimado, o al menos se veía taimado. Isabella estaba muy silenciosa. Le llamaba la atención estas actitudes: por lo general Isa y Kanon se pasaban la cena discutiendo y Saga intentaba calmar los humos. Primera vez que veía a los 3 adultos cenando en silencio. Bebió un sorbo de agua y decidió ignorarles: los adultos eran demasiado complicados para ser comprendidos a cabalidad por alguien como ella.

"¿Me pasas la sal?"

"Ten."

"Gracias."

¿Por qué, por qué, **POR QUÉ**¿Qué lo había poseído para besar a Isabella? La Chica Ni Siquiera Le Gustaba ¿**POR QUÉ**¿Cómo Fue Que Quedó tan Idiotizado Y **EN QUÉ MOMENTO** Comenzaron a Besarse? Se hubiera sujetado la cabeza a tres manos si hubiera podido… ¿**POR QUÉ** Isa Tenía La Máscara Puesta? Nunca en su vida había besado antes una máscara. Kanon se pasó la mano por el cabello, para luego echarse un trozo de comida a la boca no muy contento. **¿POR QUÉ LA BESÓ?** Isabella le caía mal, además todavía estaba prendado de… de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí¡**LUCÍA**! Ese simple beso le hacía sentir más traidor que nunca. Tomó su vaso de agua y se lo bebió al seco, haciendo ruido con la garganta al tragar. Estaba enojado.

Cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa… era el centro de la atención.

**"¿QUÉ?"**

"Grosero." Chistó Isabella, regresando la atención a su propio plato.

¡AL FIN! Seguro que con eso Isa y su hermano se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión y las cosas volverían a su cauce normal. Saga aguantó la respiración y observó a este par de rivales… que ni siquiera cruzó miradas. Se puso tan azul como su cabello. Kanon ignoró por completo a Isabella, y aunque ésta no lo demostró… era evidente que se había decepcionado. Saga tragó saliva: esto era serio¡Kanon la había ignorado! Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. ¿Acaso eso significaba… que comenzaban a llevarse bien?

De cualquier manera, después de ese beso que había presenciado por accidente, esperaría cualquier cosa.

Tenía que sentarse a hablar con su hermano lo antes posible.

"Hoy hablé con Dafne." Dijo Isabella de pronto. "Ya encontraron al soplón, y están buscando la forma de neutralizarle: parece que es un pez gordo dentro de la policía."

"…"

"Eso es muy buena noticia." Admitió Saga. "¿Eso quiere decir que ya te puedes ir con Anita?"

"No, aún no."

Isabella miró a la niña, que cenaba en silencio. No se atrevía a mirar a Kanon. Después de lo sucedido le daba mucha pena y sentía como si se le revolvieran las tripas. Objetivamente… le había dado su '_primer'_ beso en mucho tiempo… al menos el único que había disfrutado con tanta calma. ¡Condenada máscara! (no, no el santo), Maldito Kanon. ¿Por qué él¿Por qué jugaba así con ella¿Qué pretendía¿En qué momento se inclinó a besarla y porqué no hizo nada para evitarlo? O mejor otra pregunta… ¿Por qué no se sacó la máscara para disfrutarlo mejor? Nunca hubiera creído que un beso pudiera trasmitir tanta calma, aún cuando el contexto que lo había originado hubiera sido tan agresivo.

"¿Entonces hasta cuando nos vas a molestar?" Preguntó Kanon, sin mirarla a la cara.

"En dos días más tendré noticias… Pero Dafne quiere que sigamos con este juego del gato y el ratón…"

Kanon suspiró… y por lo bajo miró a Isabella. ¿Por qué le había tenido miedo? Porque le tuvo miedo, se asustó mucho de él. De pronto, justo cuando estaba más a gusto y sin ganas de pensar en nada, la odiosa mujer se asustó por el mero hecho de estar en sus brazos. ¿**POR QUÉ**¿Acaso era un castigo de lo alto por todas sus maldades? Era como si su castigo fuera que ninguna mujer lo tomara en serio o que le quisiera. Suspiró apenado… no quería que Isa le tuviera miedo. ¿Cómo le iba a discutir entonces si la chica se asustaba de él? No podría hacerlo, perdía todo el chiste. Antes quería inspirar miedo. Ahora no. Menos a esta desagradable y antipática mujer.

"… Así que tendré que seguir abusando de su ayuda." Terminó Isa en voz bajita. Saga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla… Kanon de plano no la escuchó.

"No hay problema por mi parte. ¿Kanon?"

"Tampoco." Otro que sonó igual que Chewbacca.

Isa bebió un sorbo de agua. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre como Kanon la iba a besar así¡Eso parecía beso de cuento¿Cómo era que pasó a ella, con lo bruja que era? Ella no quería caer bien, quería caer mal para que nadie se le acercara e hiciera daño. Si lo único que faltaba era la puesta de sol y el viento que le alborotara los cabellos, y una apropiada banda sonora. ¡Que **BUEN** beso! Pero… ¿Por qué a ella y porqué **ÉL**? Fue todo tan perfecto…

… Y sin embargo había una cosa que sobraba.

Cruzó su mirada con Kanon unos segundos, pero a ella le pareció que se congeló el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos hizo absolutamente nada, excepto mirarse. Cuando pudieron romper aquél extraño hechizo, sin aspavientos, Isabella se levantó con su plato de comida, que llevó al lavaplatos, y antes de salir de la cocina, se excusó.

"La cena estaba buena. Disculpen, pero estoy algo cansada." Y ni bien dijo esto, desapareció. Saga parpadeó un par de veces. Minutos después, Kanon se puso de pie.

"Voy a salir. No me esperen." Dijo antes de salir, pero no dejó el plato donde debería. Segundos más tarde, se escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse. Saga ahora no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Tío Saga?"

"¿Sí, Anita?"

"La tía Isa y el tío Kanon tienen algo ¿verdad?" Preguntó sin ningún pudor.

Saga se heló en el exacto momento en que Anita le hizo esa pregunta. Abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora¿Cómo le contestaba?

**Centro de Atenas.**

_Día Siguiente._

"¡Maldita Sea!"

Kanon corrió por aquella calle, abarrotada de gente y turistas. Una vez más Isabella se le había escapado, aunque esta vez sospechaba que lo había hecho sólo para alejarse de él. ¿Cómo fue que se le perdió tan rápido¡No Mas Se Distrajo Una Fracción De Segundo! Si tan solo Rin pudiera usar cosmo ya la habría contactado, pero la pequeña aún no sabía como hacerlo.

Si algo le pasaba, Shaina iba a afilar sus uñas en su cara.

Isabella no podía haber elegido peor momento para desaparecer. Los últimos 3 días, aunque habían sentido el acecho, ni siquiera habían visto a los perseguidores, pero hoy… ¡Estaban Por Todos Lados¿Acaso se habían dado cuenta de su plan? Feh. Si era así, entonces les habían subestimado. Se detuvo unos instantes ante un callejón y decidió internase en él. Algo le decía que Isa había cortado camino por ahí. Estaba seguro que la chica sabía que los perseguían al menos unas 8 personas, no cabía duda al respecto. ¿Dónde estaban¿Por qué tenía que haberse distraído? Si algo le pasaba a Rin o a Isa…

… Kanon tuvo que esquivar un puño que iba directo a su nariz. Siendo él un santo dorado, no le fue difícil: evadió el golpe y propinó un fuerte puñetazo (aunque sí se contuvo mucho al momento de darlo). Un sujeto fue despedido varios metros y se detuvo junto a un poste… o más bien el poste lo detuvo.

Quizás al fin y al cabo que Kanon no se había contenido tanto. 3 sujetos más le rodearon.

"¿No te dijo tu mamá que no debes correr por la calle?"

"Feh." Kanon se relajó. "¿No les dijo a ustedes que no debían dar golpes a extraños?"

"¿A quién sigues?" Preguntó un hombre de voz chillona, que se tronaba los huesos.

"A Nadie: llevo prisa, eso es todo."

"No seas mentiroso: se supone que un santo dorado no miente." Un tercer hombre sacó un arma. Kanon frunció el ceño: el sujeto tenía que ser demasiado descarado como para sacar un revólver en la mitad de la vía pública. "Sabemos que persigues a la policía esa, pero no te podemos permitir que la ayudes."

"Ella tiene algo que a mi Jefe le costó dinero." Añadió el tipo de la voz chillona. Kanon suspiró aburrido. "Dánoslo."

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"No tienes opción: tengo el arma y no temo usarla."

"¿Acaso crees que un arma me asusta?" Preguntó Kanon encogiéndose de hombros. El sujeto apretó los músculos de la cara y se dispuso a disparar, pero el santo ni se inmutó, es más, alzó una única ceja. "¿Es una broma?

**Registro Civil.**

Saga y Aioros por fin terminaron el trámite que habían tenido que hacer en el Registro Civil. Se habían pasado toda la mañana metidos allí dentro para revalidar unos documentos personales, que en teoría no les habría demorado mucho. Pero no… ese día los funcionarios de dicha oficina pública estaban más **LENTOS** que nunca.

"¡Creí que nunca saldríamos!" Exclamó Aioros aburrido. "La vez pasada esto no se tardó tanto."

Ambos santos caminaron hacia la salida del edificio, sintiendo compasión por quienes aún esperaban en las filas su turno para ser atendidos. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Aunque no hay registro civil que sea rápido en el mundo que se precie de tal, realmente ese día estaban trabajando **MUY LENTO**.

"Debe ser el día o algo le pusieron al agua." Comentó Saga, quien miró de reojo al santo de Sagitario. "¿De qué te quejas si te tocó la chica inteligente? Hubiera jurado que la tipa que me atendió a mi no sabía escribir o nunca antes había visto un computador, ni hablar del teclado."

"Sí, me di cuenta. Te escuché deletreándole tu nombre unas 3 veces y remarcando muy enojado que eras **SOLTERO** cuando te preguntó la 5ª vez." Aioros puso una sonrisa en la cara. "No más usé mis encantos para hacer que las cosas fueran más rápido. Quizás si le hubieras sonreído un poco… por algo te preguntó por tu estado civil con tanto énfasis."

"Bah. **NO** tenía porqué sonreírle: llevábamos más 5 horas en la estúpida cola." Saga apretó los dientes. "Por su culpa no podré hacer los otros trámites que tenía pendientes."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"… como comprar entradas para el teatro: Hay un ciclo de tragedias clásicas. Van a pasar '_Medea'_ pasado mañana."

**"¡SAGA PRECIOSO!"**

Como salida de la misma nada, Alsacia saltó a la espalda de Saga de súbito, pegándole el susto del milenio al ya enojado santo de géminis, quien no se esperaba ni por casualidad dicho saludo.

"¡**AAAARGH**¡Alsacia¡No Me Saltes Encima De Ese Modo!" Protestó cuando la chica se bajó de su espalda y le enfrentó.

"¡Jajaja¡No pude evitarlo! Te veías absolutamente _asustable_." Le dijo Alsacia con cara de inocencia. "Deberías relajarte y divertirte un poco más, Sagita lindo… ¡HOLA AIOROS! No te había visto." La chica saludó al santo de Sagitario, quien aguantaba la risa. Entonces Alsacia agitó las manos. "**¡MIRA CAMUCHIS¿VES QUE FUI CAPAZ HACERLO?** Te dije que podría asustar a Saga. ¡Gané La Apuesta!"

"¡Jajajaja…! sí ya lo veo." Camus le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos santos se dieron la vuelta hacia atrás, sólo para ver a Camus, quien venía a medio aguantar la risa. El santo de Acuario carraspeó para componerse.

"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren lo que nos trajo el gato. ¡HOLA CAMUS!" Saludó Aioros contento. "¿Cuándo volvieron de Francia? Creí que se iban a quedar al menos 3 semanas."

"Tuvimos regresar antes, pero nos regresamos hoy mismo a Bordeaux. Llegamos hace 2 horas." Camus se encogió de hombros. "Nos fue muy bien, Alsacia hizo buenas migas con mi madre y con mi hermana Chantal." Camus explicó escuetamente y luego miró a Saga, a quien le dedicó una burlona expresión. "Y tú, mi amigo, pusiste cara de antología."

"No seas payaso."

"Camus, di la verdad y cuéntales por qué regresamos." Le tentó Alsacia curiosa. El santo de Acuario la miró como si nada. "SUCEDE que nos olvidamos pedir hora para casarnos en el registro civil de antemano, así que vinimos a eso."

"Entonces suerte, que los trámites están especialmente lentos el día de hoy." Protestó Saga.

"¿Camus olvidó algo? Uuh… eso es serio." Dijo Aioros, para luego sonreír con picardía. "¿Qué le has estado haciendo, Als?"

"Bah."

"¿Yo? Nada." Alsacia sonrió, tomando el brazo de su novio. "A propósito ¿sabían que…?" la chica se interrumpió de pronto. "Oigan… ¿Esa no es Isabella la que va corriendo allá?"

Los 3 santos dorados se voltearon hacia donde había señalado Alsacia. Efectivamente, quien corría era Isabella y se veía en un aprieto: 3 sujetos le daban persistente caza y para colmo, Kanon no estaba ni remotamente cerca. Camus, Saga y Aioros intercambiaron una mirada rápida y asintieron con la cabeza sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. El santo de Acuario se volvió hacia su novia.

"Dame 5 minutos, _chérie_."

"Te cuidas. ¿Vale?"

Camus le guiñó el ojo y Alsacia agitó la mano con alegría, viendo como su prometido se encaminaba en defensa de una peculiar damisela en desgracia. Alsacia se sonrosó: su novio se veía tan heroico de esa manera. Segundos después, él y sus dos compañeros, se deshicieron de los problemas de Isabella.

**Santuario.**

"… además de irresponsable, impulsiva e inconsciente." Saga terminó de enumerar, tras unos minutos. "Isabella, encima arriesgaste a una aprendiza: Si no estabas de acuerdo con el itinerario, nos hubieras dicho y lo cambiamos por el que más te hubiera gustado."

Saga y los demás sacaron de aprietos a Isabella. Segundos después, avisado por su hermano, Kanon se hizo presente en la escena: ni bien hubo aparecido, Saga comenzó a regañarlos, y si se contuvo fue por Rin, que parecía observar todo con atención. El mayor de los gemelos, siempre enojado, abrió un portal hasta el Santuario: aquí, Aioros dijo que se regresaría por sus propios medios y Camus se excusó para volver con su novia. Isabella, Rin y los gemelos cruzaron el portal y ni bien hubieron devuelto a la aprendiza con su maestra, Saga comenzó a regañarlos, sin darles siquiera tiempo para protestar.

Ahora iban subiendo lentamente los escalones entre Tauro y Géminis.

"¡Saga! No me regañes como si fuera una niña. Yo Voy A Hacer LO Que Se me Dé La REGALADA Gana Y **NO TENGO** QUE Pedirle Permiso A Nadie." Protestó Isabella.

"Entonces no te portes como pre–adolescente, sino como la adulta que eres."

"Ya relaja la vena y no me molestes."

"Es Inútil, Saga. Esta **Bruja** no escucha motivos."

"¡Cállate, **Tarado**, que nadie te dio vela en este entierro!"

"No hables mucho tú, Kanon. Se supone que la estabas cuidando ¿Cómo fue que la perdiste¡Lo Encuentro Insólito!"

**"¡ME SÉ CUIDAR SOLA!"**

**"¡TÚ QUE SABES!"**

Estos dos parecían críos. Pero Saga no estaba de humor para aguantarles nada. Siguió regañándoles a medida que subían los escalones hasta Géminis, sin prestarle atención a las fulminantes miradas que Isa y Kanon se dedicaban uno al otro, y que pronto se transformaron en una nueva sesión de dimes y diretes. Llegaron entonces a la tercera casa.

"… No quiero ni pensar en lo que les hubiera pasado si algo malo le sucedía a Rin: ni con cuchara los habríamos podido recoger. Saben que Shaina es muy aprehensiva con Rin."

"… culpa que nos estén regañando."

"¿Mi Culpa? Si mal no recuerdo, tú…"

Como ven, Saga estaba siendo ignorado, y lo terrible es que no se había dado cuenta.

"**¡ARRIESGARON A UNA APRENDIZA CON SU JUEGO! **De las pequeñas para colmo, debería darles vergüenza. ¡Par de adultos que se portan como críos cuando hay cosas tan serias de por medio!"

"¡**Tarado**! No es mi culpa que seas un incompetente bueno para nada." Le gritó Isa a Kanon.

"¡Yo **NO PEDÍ** Ayudarte, **Bruja**! Si hubiera podido evitarlo, no lo habría pensado dos veces." Le gruñó Kanon a Isa.

Saga seguía con su dura perorata, sin darse cuenta que su público estaba más concentrado en sacarse la piel con las uñas que en lo que podía decirles el mayor de los gemelos. El ruido que producían los tres rebotaba en las paredes del Templo de Géminis, al cuál habían entrado por inercia, produciendo un extraño efecto de eco.

Una gran vena le palpitaba a Saga en la cabeza cuando se quedó en silencio. El santo se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados y porte adusto. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Esperaba haber provocado un fuerte cargo de conciencia en su hermano y en Isabella… y a juzgar por el silencio, parecía haber acertado. Saga suspiró profundo, y abrió los ojos.

Todo estaba demasiado callado. Entonces oyó pasos.

"¡**LLEGAMOS**!" Exclamó la alegre voz de Anita.

"¡Saga, Kanon!" Llamó Afro de pronto. "Sentí su cosmo subiendo, sí que les traje a Anita hasta…" Afro se silenció y se detuvo de sopetón sobre sus pies.

Saga lo miró curioso. Afro se quedó quieto a unos 7 metros de distancia, junto con Anita, y ambos pusieron los ojos como platos. Ese día el santo de Piscis se había ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña. Tenían el aspecto de haberse pasado todo el día en el jardín, muy en especial la pequeña, que parecía que había jugado a ser raíz, a juzgar por la cantidad de tierra que la cubría. Tanto Afro como Ana miraban algo a sus espaldas y no cabían en sí del asombro. Saga giró sobre sus talones.

…

Kanon e Isabella se estaban besando de nuevo.

…

¿**QUÉ**?

Saga no podía creerlo¿Cómo Podían Estos Dos Irresponsables Haber Estado Pensando En **_ESO_** En Vez De Concentrarse En Lo **QUE LES HABÍA ESTADO DICIENDO** Todo El Tiempo? Saga estaba indignado a más no poder. ¿SE ESTABAN besando?

"**¡AHEM!**" Carraspeó Saga.

Sorprendidos, Kanon e Isabella se separaron. La chica no perdió ni un solo segundo para salir corriendo de allí. Las miradas recayeron entonces en el menor de los gemelos… quien se tocaba sus labios con sus manos, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó Afro casi en un susurro, como si temiese meter la pata con esa simple pregunta.

"Kanon¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió saber Saga con tanto cuidado como Afro. El aludido los miró unos instantes, se puso los brazos detrás de la nuca y caminó hacia la salida, tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Yo Que Sé!"

Afro y Saga le vieron salir sin saber qué pensar. Intercambiaron una curiosa mirada y al menos Saga, se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

**Piso residencial de la Casa de Géminis.**

A toda prisa, Isabella cerró la puerta del baño con llave y se apoyó contra esta. No encendió la luz, no lo creyó necesario. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y por largo rato no movió ni las pupilas.

…

De súbito tomó una bocanada de aire, seguida de otra y otra. Se llevó la mano al corazón y miró al techo. Las manos le temblaban y seguramente le bajó la presión de nuevo.

¿Otra vez? Le pasó de nuevo, todo de nuevo¡Otra Vez! Sin que se diera cuenta, no supo ni siquiera en qué momento encontraron sus labios… no llevaba la máscara puesta… esta vez sintió el beso en **SU** boca. ¡Qué beso Más Relajante y Delicioso!

Miró al suelo y tragó saliva. Movió los pies muy nerviosa y refregó sus manos. Sus ojos se pusieron muy acuosos.

"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó a sí misma con un dejo de rabia y temor en su voz. Volvió a quedarse quieta. "… no de nuevo… no de nuevo." Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Jardín de las Saras._**

_"¿Qué traes con mi hermano?"_

_"¿Qué dices?"_

_"¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?"_

**PS:** La maldad fluye por las venas de cada escritor, así que contentaos. Si no fuéramos crueles con nuestros lectores¿valdría la pena leer algo? Espero no haberlos decepcionado. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!** Juro que les respondo en mi profile.


	12. Jardín de las Saras

**A/N: **Onceavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 86 para ver y entender Manga: El secuaz que es artista y medio callado, tuvo una mala infancia._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11.**

**Jardín de las Saras.**

**Día Siguiente.**

_Flashback._

_"¿Qué tú qué?" Preguntó Saga perplejo._

_"Que no voy a seguir a Isabella el día de hoy." Afirmó Kanon con una decisión tan pasmosa que no admitía discusión alguna. "No quiero ni acercarme a esa bruja."_

_"Pero… ¿Quién la va a seguir?"_

_"Esto fue **TU IDEA**, Baboso." Kanon frunció el ceño. "Hazte cargo." Sin decir más, Kanon se fue de la casa, junto con Anita._

_Fin de Flashback._

Anita estaba **ENCANTADA**. Kanon se había quedado con ella ese día y no había nena más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en esos momentos. El menor de los gemelos, si bien no saltaba de gusto, estaba bastante cómodo y tranquilo. Después de lo sucedido la tarde anterior, no quería ni acercarse a Isabella ni aunque de eso dependiese su vida. ¡Esa Mujer! Suspiró apenado. ¿Qué le había hecho a su cabeza? Era una antipática, no tenía ningún recuerdo grato de ella, ni una sola sonrisa, ni una sola conversación amigable: sólo montones de agresividad… y dos de los mejores besos que recordaba. ¡Qué Bien Besaba¡Y **COMO** Besaba! Nunca antes se había topado con un par de labios así.

"¡Entonces La Bruja Se Transformó en Dragón Escupe Fuego!" Exclamó Anita, quien le estaba contando la película de dibujos animados que había visto no hacía mucho.

"¿Y qué hizo el príncipe?"

"Nada. Las hadas madrinas le dieron una espada, y se defendió." Anita pareció dudar de sus palabras. "¿O eso fue antes?"

"Ya te acordarás."

"¡SÍ!" Exclamó Anita con alegría. Era extraño… para una pequeña que había estado sometida a tanta presión, no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de trauma. ¿Acaso lo estaba reprimiendo todo en algún lugar de su cabeza? Uy, eso podía explotar en la adolescencia.

Kanon siguió subiendo los escalones. Le había prometido llevarla a un lugar especial: una pequeña playa de entrenamiento a la cuál se accedía desde el Jardín de las Saras de Shaka. Esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupada para que la niña pudiera jugar tranquila.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Falta un poco. ¿Estás cansada?"

"Sí… ¿Me cargas?"

El santo levantó a la niña en brazos y continuó el ascenso. Faltaba poco para la casa de Virgo, pero una vez que hubo llegado a la extensa plataforma, no entró al templo, sino que se fue directo hasta el jardín. Cuando llegaron, Anita se quiso bajar… algo había llamado su atención.

"¡**MARIPOSA**!" Dijo tras salir corriendo tras una luminosa mariposa.

Kanon sonrió. No eran mariposas reales, sino ilusiones de Shaka: el tipo tenía un extraño gusto por la estética de los jardines, aunque nunca tan extraño como los gustos del santo de Piscis. Observó como Anita perseguía a los luminosos insectos por todo el lugar. Se apoyó contra un árbol, y… sin querer, queriendo, se tocó los labios con sus dedos, como para cerciorarse que en verdad aquél fugaz y tierno contacto había ocurrido.

Isabella tuvo esa extraña reacción, como si él le fuera a hacer daño de alguna manera. ¡No era justo! Más encima que le hacía un favor al besarla. Porque él la había besado ¿O había sido ella? Bah. Eso no tenía mayor importancia. Estaba hastiado, enojado y confundido. Ni por piedad hubiera besado a Isabella en forma consciente. ¿Qué se creía la tipa al jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera?

"¿Qué me pasa?"

Kanon apretó los dientes y los puños. La mujer esa tenía que ser la persona más desagradable del planeta entero, pero… ¡Cómo Le Alteraba Las Hormonas! Su cabello negro, su piel pálida, sus grandes ojos color rosa… tan vivaces, llenos de vida y secretos. Eran como piscinas profundas. Podría observarla por horas y horas sin cansarse, mientras mantuviese la boca cerrada, que como persona, dejaba bastante que desear. Ahora sí sabía lo que sentía Pigmalión al observar su estatua.

No era mala por definición. Alguien malo era él por lo que había hecho en el pasado. Isabella tan solo era desagradable, le caía mal, tan mal como nunca antes alguien le había caído. Era desconfiada y mal pensada. Porque pensaba mal de todos ellos y sus intenciones. Malagradecida y esquiva. Parecía huir de cualquier tipo de socialización. ¿Cómo podía detestar tanto a una persona y no poder sacársela de la cabeza?

Es que algo veía en esos ojos cada vez que cruzaban miradas, algo que le daban ganas de proteger, como si en vez de ser la chica fuerte y ruda que intentaba aparentar, fuera alguien quebrado. Isabella no era frágil… era alguien fracturado. ¿Cómo se conciliaba ese interior con ese exterior? Con razón ella misma quería cambiarse por planta.

"Una respuesta a tu primera pregunta puede ser que te estés prendando de ella." Dijo Shaka en forma sorpresiva. Kanon pegó un brinco de la sorpresa. "A la segunda pregunta… no sabría qué contestarte, por lo que tendrás que analizarlo tú mismo."

"¿Has estado leyendo mis pensamientos, Shaka?"

"No… pero estás trasmitiendo todos tus pensamientos a tu cosmo y por ende los percibo." Le respondió el santo de Virgo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pareces confundido¿me equivoco?"

"No lo estoy."

"Entonces¿Cómo te sientes?"

"… Mal."

Shaka observó a Kanon unos momentos, como analizándolo. Esto no pareció molestar al segundo santo de géminis.

"Shaka… ¿por qué dices que puedo estar prendándome?" Le preguntó de pronto.

"Porque es evidente." Respondió Shaka. "No te la puedes sacar de la cabeza, haces lo imposible para trabar conversación con ella, aunque eso signifique una discusión, estás preocupado… y hasta has notado que algo la asusta."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Kanon con calma.

"Tengo mis métodos… aparte que no haces nada por ocultarlo." Shaka se puso más pensativo que de costumbre. "La presencia de Isabella es fuerte, pero hay algo que no la deja en paz: no estoy seguro si ella cometió algún tipo de crimen o si fue al revés. Lo que si es cierto… es que no deja de culparse."

"Si no deja de culparse, es porque ella hizo algo malo." Kanon no sonaba muy convencido. Shaka prefirió guardar silencio y no le respondió al respecto. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas y sus mentes muy complejas.

"No hay nada de malo en prendarse de ella." Dijo como cambiando el tema. "O en tu caso, '_enamorarse'_, como quieras decirle."

"**¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA!**" Exclamó Kanon furioso. Shaka le dio un amistoso golpecito al respecto.

"Lo que tu digas." El santo de Virgo comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. "Entonces… ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella? Porque no está nada fea." Le preguntó con el único objetivo de ver su reacción. Kanon tuvo un tic nervioso y, enojado, le enseñó un puño. "Me lo imaginé."

Kanon bufó descontento y se cruzó de brazos. Shaka se fue al interior de su casa, mientras Anita seguía persiguiendo las luminosas mariposas del jardín. El santo de géminis suavizó el rostro.

…

"… no puede ser posible…"

**Santuario.**

_Más tarde ese día._

Isabella se miró el vendaje y lo aseguró en su sitio. No tenía uno, sino muchos raspones y golpes. Ese día había sido particularmente difícil. Si bien se le escapó a Saga, que no había tenido otra alternativa que reemplazar a su hermano, no lo hizo por hacerlo rabiar, sino porque no había tenido otra opción: la persecución había estado muy peliaguda y hasta le había disparado con silenciadores. Si hubiera seguido el plan, la hubieran matado.

Si bien había salido ilesa, una bala le rozó el brazo justo en la misma área en que había recibido el corte a principio de semana, reabriendo la herida. Por fortuna, Rin no sufrió daño alguno y fue capaz de dar un buen par de golpes. La aprendiza de Shaina regresó al borde de la euforia, sin parar de hablar de cómo se había defendido y ese tipo de cosas. La habían dejado con su maestra, y Saga no había perdido la oportunidad de felicitar a Shaina por su aprendiza.

Mu acababa de vendarle de nuevo el brazo y de aplicar unos menjurjes extraños que llamaba medicinas, bastante efectivas por lo demás. Ahora subía los escalones: apenas comenzaban a subir desde Tauro a Géminis.

Saga estaba subiendo detrás de Isa. La observaba preocupado, y tenía sus motivos para estarlo. Era el hermano 'mayor' de Kanon y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a este con el extraño juego que estaba sosteniendo con Isabella. Y En honor a la verdad, también estaba preocupado por ella. Ambos le preocupaban mucho… y estaba decidido tener una conversación con ellos. Los dos podían hacerse mucho daño si seguían por la misma extraña línea y si él podía evitarlo, lo haría.

"¿Qué traes con mi hermano?" Preguntó Saga de pronto.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?" Volvió a preguntar Saga. Isabella tensó los músculos ¿A qué venía esa pregunta¿Acaso…?

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Lo sabes muy bien." Saga preguntó con firme amabilidad. "Ya van dos veces que les veo besarse."

"No te metas en lo que no te importa." Afirmó Isa apretando los dientes. Aunque en secreto se mordió la lengua. ¿Saga les había visto besarse en _ambas_ ocasiones? Ay no…

"**Sí** me importa. Kanon me preocupa."

"¿No crees que está bastante grandecito para cuidarse él solo?"

"Aún así no deja de ser mi hermano, por muy mal que me haya llevado con él." Le dijo muy tranquilo. Isabella le ignoró, pero se puso muy a la defensiva. "Ambos hemos sufrido bastante ya, no quiero que…"

"¡Pareces Vieja Ociosa, Saga!" Gruñó Isabella. Sí, estaba **MUY** a la defensiva. "Tu hermano me vale madres, por mí que se muera. No voy involucrarme con él."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque yo lo digo! No tengo nada que hacer con Kanon, y no pretendo tener nada que ver con él."

"Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa." Dijo Saga sin perder la calma, analizando muy bien la situación. Isabella se quedó en silencio. "Bah. Tengo la mala suerte de tener un hermano enamoradizo, con una suerte mugre con las mujeres. ¡Peor Incluso Que la Mía!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy una mala mujer?" preguntó Isa de pronto. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Saga: se veía muy firme y digna, pero sus ojos estaban muy acuosos y brillantes. "Lo que me faltaba. ¡Hablas de Mala Suerte Sin Saber que es **ESO**! Quizás yo la he tenido **PEOR**, pero tú ni caso. Total, soy mujer¿qué valor tiene eso?"

"No te vayas por la tangente, Isabella, **NO** dije que eras una mala mujer. Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor Kanon se enamoró de ti y…"

"¡Hablas como si yo le importase a tu hermano! Eso es ridículo ¿Qué podría haber visto en mi? **JA**. No me hagas reír que tengo los labios partidos."

"Creo que **sí** le importas." Saga frunció el ceño. "Como creo que él también te importa a ti." El santo de géminis la miró con gravedad. "Considerando eso… traten de no lastimarse el uno al otro."

"… Eres una Vieja ociosa."

"A mucha honra en este caso." Saga subió algunos escalones y se detuvo junto a Isa, a quien miró de reojo. "No te subestimes tanto, no eres una mala persona. Si mi hermano se fijó en ti…"

"Cuando necesite ese tipo de opiniones se la pediré a un doctor."

"¡Pfffffffffft! _Qualis Pater, talis Filius_."

"¿Qué?"

"Literalmente es '_Cuál padre, tal hijo_', pero también se usa para decir '**_Tal_**_ Para **Cuál**,_' Isa." Explicó Saga, pero en vista que la chica no pareció entenderle ni papa… "Lee entre líneas, Isabella." Le dijo antes de reiniciar la subida.

Isabella se quedó absolutamente perpleja en aquellos escalones. ¿Qué había querido decir Saga¿Por qué no podía hablar claro? El Santuario estaba lleno de locos. ¡Deberían poner un manicomio en las proximidades!

**Atenas. Bar de mala muerte.**

El lugar apestaba a nicotina, a puro de mala calidad, a alcohol y a otras sustancias tan ilegales como poco felices. El ruido era más bien ambiental, y lo que primaba eran los intercambios de palabras y dinero entre mujeres y hombres mal entretenidos, los chasquidos del desgastado billar, los vasos y las ocasionales peleas entre los consumidores.

No era lugar para un hombre de negocios, delgado, casi enclenque, muy bien vestido. Llevaba un maletín y anteojos gruesos. Entró al bar con paso casual, como si lo conociera bien. No lejos, lo seguían 3 sujetos de sospechoso aspecto y se veían como si le fueran a caer a golpes de un minuto a otro.

Roberto, uno de los maleantes que había perseguido a Isabella hasta el Santuario el primer día, se empinó su vaso de whisky barato hasta el fondo. Estaba nervioso… muy nervioso. Un error más y él mismo terminaría siendo enviado a Tailandia como parte del cargamento y no a cargo del mismo. Con él estaban sus dos compañeros… y no lejos de allí, los refuerzos que habían pedido para atrapar a la esquiva mujer de INTERPOL.

Un maletín se dejó caer en la mesa con estrépito. Los dos hombres que estaban con Roberto pegaron un brinco y se hicieron a un lado sin que nadie les dijera nada. El hombre bien vestido de anteojos se sentó frente a Roberto, quien por puro orgullo pudo mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"Se te acabó el tiempo." Le dijo con calma. "Debiste haberme dicho que había santos dorados involucrados desde un principio y ahorrado este mal rato."

"… ¡Jefe! Es que… creí que podía manejarlo, yo… verá, sé que cometí un error, pero…" Roberto se detuvo cuando uno de los matones le asestó un zape en la nuca.

"Un santo dorado no se puede manejar ni tomar a la ligera. TÚ no eres más que un insecto para ellos." Le dijo el Jefe con pasmosa calma. "Se necesita ayuda profesional." El matón más grande salió a la luz, cruzándose de brazos¡Era Un Tipo Temible!

"pero… Pero… **PERO**…" Roberto tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. "Hoy estuve a punto de atraparla: hasta la herimos."

"¿Tienes a la pequeña?"

"…"

"Quedas relevado: esa niña me costó mucho dinero. Ya debería estar filmando ese video en Tailandia a estas alturas de la semana." Dijo el Jefe apenas inmutándose.

"Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?"

"Ayudarás a este amable señor a mostrarle donde se supone que está Ana Korber."

"¿Qué le Hace Pensar Que Este Sujeto Podrá hacer Un Trabajo De Recuperación Mejor Que El Mío? No se puede entrar al Santuario, lo hemos intentado y ¡**UUGH**!" El mismo matón que le dio el zape, sujetó a Roberto por el cuello. El Jefe lo miró con calma.

"Porque estos señores pueden usar cosmo." El Jefe hizo un desprecio. "Saquen esto de mi vista."

Roberto fue sacado a la fuerza del bar ni bien el Jefe dio la orden. El matón más grande tomó su lugar frente al Jefe. Este lo miró largo rato, se arregló los lentes y tomó aire.

"El precio ya está acordado, Marcos. Necesito a la niña para pasado mañana a más tardar, y sin dañar bajo ningún respecto: si se devalúa me lo cobraré de tu sueldo."

"Cuente con eso."

El Jefe se puso de pie con toda la calma del mundo y, tomando su maletín, se dispuso a salir del lugar. Marcos sonrió torcidamente y siguió al Jefe a algún sitio del cuál ya no puedo estar segura. Aquel bar, que apenas se había inmutado por este encuentro, siguió con su decadente rutina diaria y pronto fue olvidado por la noche ateniense.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo: Un Mal Día._**

_"¿Isabella?"_

_"¿Qué quieres, Tarado?"_

_"¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?"_

**PS:** Este me quedó más cortito que los anteriores, pero eso es bueno, pues me estaba saliendo capítulos muy largos. Espero que les haya picado el bicho de la curiosidad o si no, lamento haberlos decepcionado. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	13. Mal Día

**A/N: **Doceavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 87 para ver y entender Manga: En relación al principio 86, lo mismo se aplica al héroe arrogante y mandón._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12.**

**Un Mal Día.**

**Día Siguiente.**

"¿Ya es seguro entonces?" Preguntó Isabella al teléfono.

"_Sí, tenemos todo bajo control, Isabella. Dafne me pidió que te avisara: tienes luz verde para ir a la Casa Segura con el paquete._" Dijo Pétros con calma. "_Ahora está con el comisionado de policía por lo de las fugas._"

"¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?"

"_… Tan desconfiada como siempre. No te queda de otra más que confiar en mi palabra, Isa._" Respondió Pétros aburrido. "_La Casa está desde ya disponible._"

"Perfecto. Te veo entonces." Isabella colgó el teléfono.

Ese día se había quedado en la 3ª Casa. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Saga había decidido que era más seguro quedarse en el Santuario. Ya eran pasadas las 16:00 de la tarde y hacía **MUCHO** frío ese día. Había negras nubes en el cielo, y todo parecía indicar que el cielo estallaría en lluvia de un momento a otro. Isabella se frotó las manos y se aferró al abrigo que Alisa le había prestado. Decidió ir a la cocina a hacerse un té. ¡Cómo detestaba el frío!

El agua hirvió. Kanon levantó la tetera y preparó café en un termo, para así poder llevárselo al templo y no pasar tanto frío. Ya se había preparado un sándwich. Se frotó las manos y aseguró su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Por lo general, soportaba el frío bastante bien, pero ese día la temperatura estaba realmente **MUY** baja: de buena gana se hubiera quedado en cama todo el día.

Alguien entró a la cocina.

"¿Saga?"

Kanon giró la cabeza. Isabella, usando la máscara de visitantes, estaba en la puerta de la cocina, usando un abrigo de Alisa. Negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse por la confusión ni decir palabra. La chica se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la cocina: era obvio que le estaba evitando.

Ni modo. Kanon selló el termo y tomó su sándwich. Salió del piso residencial y bajó hasta el Templo, que esa tarde le tocaba cuidar. Isabella se asomó por una esquina y cuando Kanon hubo salido del lugar, recién fue a la cocina. Una vez allí, se preparó el té que había ido a buscar en primer lugar… suspiró. Sujetó la taza con ambas manos, y con cuidado, se llevó el borde a los labios, soplando un poco, antes de beber un sorbo.

¡Venga! No podía ser tan malo. No todos los hombres eran iguales. ¿Acaso Saga tendría razón y Kanon sí se estaba enamorando de ella? Pero esa no era la idea: la idea era que le detestara. Nunca nadie le había dicho que otro se estaba enamorando de ella. Suspiró. ¡Kanon la besó de nuevo! Y volvió a disfrutarlo. ¡Ay! Al menos tenía que pedirle una explicación, porque hasta donde ella sabía, él había invadido espacio personal… bebió otro sorbo de té y salió de la cocina. Alguien tenía que explicarle algo. Isa bajó hasta el templo, pensando cómo iniciar una conversación que no derivara en una discusión.

…

Kanon bebió un poco de café y se recostó en el sillón que había en la salita de estar. Tenía sueño, la noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No se podía quitar aquellos besos de la cabeza y sabía que tenía que hablarlo con Isabella.

¡Maldito sea Shaka¿Por qué tenía que señalarle lo evidente? Está bien, él no más le había dicho lo que pensaba y técnicamente no era culpa de él, sino suya. Seeeeee… sí se había '_prendado'_ de Isabella y sabía que no tenía vuelta atrás. Su maldición era ser enamoradizo, y como siempre, eso no se controla. Pero… ¿Por qué enamorarse de Isabella, si **ni siquiera** le caía bien? Y él no le caía bien a ella, eso era un hecho empírico.

Pero… ¡Esos besos! Suspiró frustrado. Tenía que hablar con… de súbito, Kanon levantó la cabeza: alguien estaba cerca.

"Isabella¿estás ahí?"

"Sí. ¡Vaya oído que tienes!"

"Hmpf. ¿Qué quieres?"

Isabella estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar. Tenía la máscara puesta, por lo que Kanon no alcanzó a ver la mueca de duda que hizo con los labios, aunque si sus ojos y el ansioso brillo que tenían. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo a la chica… quizás era mala idea.

"Me preguntaba si… puedo revisar mi e–mail." Inventó a la carrera.

"Claro…"

Kanon vio como Isa le daba la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Isabella?"

"¿Qué quieres, Tarado?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?" Le preguntó Kanon vacilante. Isa no se movió.

"Habla." Le dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Ya. Perfecto. Tenía a Isabella justo donde la quería, pero… ¿Cómo comenzaba? Kanon se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Estuve pensando… Anoche no dormí. Cierto asunto me lo impidió." Dijo Kanon. "Cierto asunto que te involucra… ya sabes…"

"¿Los besos? Hmm… no puedo decir que me hayan quitado el sueño." '_más__ bien soñé con ellos_' Isabella hubiera querido agregar, pero se contuvo. "¿Por qué los sacas a colación?"

"Porque…"

"… no fue gran cosa. ¿Verdad? Solo besos sin sentido." Isabella se cacheteó mentalmente. Sonaba como una colegiala tímida de 16. Si su idea era alejar a Kanon de sí¿por qué se sentía incómoda, como si quisiera exactamente lo contrario?

"No sé si fueron _sólo besos_." Kanon la miró muy serio por algunos momentos, aunque sentía que los nervios lo traicionaban. "A mi me afectaron: por algo no pude dormir."

Inserte un largo momento de silencio, en el cuál, Isabella fijó la vista en los pies y Kanon en la columna que había a su derecha.

"Lo lamento¿sí?" Isabella se apresuró a decir muy nerviosa. "Sé que invadí tu espacio, pero…"

"Yo también invadí el tuyo… también lo siento, pero… no era lo que iba a decir."

"¿Ah no?"

"No."

"¿Y qué ibas a decir?"

"Qué besas muy bien." Kanon se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en el segundo que terminó de decirlo. Isa se puso como jitomate.

"… Si tú lo dices…" Isabella comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello y sus tripas se sentían extrañamente heladas. "… aunque seguro se lo dices a todas…"

"… Naaah… Ha habido un par, pero ninguna besa igual que tú. Besas mejor." Kanon suspiró y se concentró en sus pies. No se atrevía a mirar a Isa a los ojos, no fuera a ser que ésta saliera corriendo quizás donde… como siempre pasaba.

"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Es que me caes mal. Muy mal ¡Nunca nadie antes me había caído tan de la patada! Pero…" El santo se mordió los labios sin saber qué decir. ¡Que alguien fuera tan amable de decirle como continuar! "… pero… pero…"

"También me caes **MUY** mal, pero ¿qué?" Isabella hubiera dado su brazo derecho por sonar más dura, pero no pudo. "Además¿No es esto contradictorio?" Dijo muy nerviosa. "¿El que nos caigamos mal, pero que nos besemos bien?" La chica se quiso tragar su lengua. Kanon la miró sorprendido, aunque no tanto como ella.

"¿Crees que beso bien?"

"…"

La chica no respondió. Ni siquiera pudo agradecerle a la máscara que usaba por tapar su vergüenza, porque cada centímetro de su piel se encendió como carbón al rojo vivo. Esa es la maldición de quienes tienen tez pálida. Kanon sonrió para sus adentros… quizás Isa pensaba igual que él, quizás estaba pasando por un dilema parecido al suyo… quizás… quizás tenía una oportunidad.

"… Eres muy bella Isabella…" Susurró Kanon acercándose un paso. Isa lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Se sorprendió mucho. "… ¿primera vez que te lo dicen?"

"Err… no… este… ¡Sí! Sí… Al menos… en este contexto." Isabella se mordió el labio, temerosa, y se pasó las manos por el cuello. Kanon se acercó otro paso, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, pero bueno: en el camino se arregla la carga. "¿Qué me dices¿Linda yo? Soy una **Bruja** ¿**QUÉ** Fumaste? Si intentas seducirme…"

"Yo no intento nada. No más digo la verdad y si no, que me parta un rayo que aquí estoy." Kanon le acarició la mejilla cubierta por la máscara. "Me caes mal. Terriblemente mal, es cierto, pero ¡Adoro como me discutes! Yo… creo que me…" Isabella apartó la mano del santo con firme suavidad.

"No… no digas eso. **NO** lo digas o te vas a arrepentir."

"¿Por qué no puedo decirlo¿Por qué debería arrepentirme?"

"… Porque soy una chica **MUY** mala ¡Tu mismo me dices Bruja!… Porque… porque das buenos besos… y yo no los merezco." Le dijo cambiando levemente el tono de su voz por otro más vacilante. "Búscate una chica **bien** que te quiera mucho, pero no te hagas esto. No te convengo y te voy a hacer daño tarde o temprano… ¡Siempre lo hago!"

Isabella tenía ganas de salir corriendo del santuario a toda carrera. Ambos se quedaron callados. Entre tanto silencio incómodo, estos me van a sacar de quicio, pues ya no sé ni qué decir para llenar los vacíos.

"No me digas que vienes saliendo de una relación muy mala." Isabella miró a Kanon luego que este le habló, con los ojos más grandes del mundo. Negó con la cabeza. "¿Tienes novio?"

"No más quédate con que soy _demasiado_ **mala** para ti. Una manzana podrida sin remedio." Insistió con más firmeza, retrocediendo un paso.

"… Tú no decides eso por mí: me gustan los desafíos. Además puedo ser muy malo¡Soy un asesino a sangre fría, un manipulador y un traidor de la peor calaña! Pregúntale a cualquiera. ¡Soy El Gemelo Maligno!"

"Entonces Con Mayor Razón." Isabella retrocedió un par de pasos mas, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Kanon hubiera jurado que se enjugó una lágrima. "Esto está muy mal…" Añadió apresurada, nerviosa y temerosa. Kanon no pudo evitar notarlo, y tampoco la chica hizo mucho esfuerzo por disimularlo.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Dafne, mi jefa, se contactó conmigo. Ya puedo irme con Anita. Por favor, dale las gracias a tu hermano, al Patriarca, a Saori y a todos de mi parte." Isabella se veía acelerada. "Gusto conocerte. Olvídate que existo y… y… eso. Espero que ya te hayas despedido de Anita, porque ya nos vamos."

Isabella salió corriendo de la 3ª casa, a todo lo que le daban los pies. Subió a toda carrera al piso residencial, se quitó el abrigo, tomó sus pocas pertenencias, y a ritmo acelerado salió de Géminis. Bajó las escaleras sin detenerse a mirar atrás, como si huyese de algo. Pasaría por Anita que estaba jugando en Aries con Kiki, y de allí se iría del Santuario de una vez por todas.

Kanon se quedó perplejo observando la tempestiva huida de Isabella, sin saber si estar enojado o no. Exhaló aire y comenzó a dolerle la espalda… y hablando de dolores de espalda… ¡**PLAAAF**! Máscara de la Muerte y Saga le propinaron un palmazo en dicha área, y como pillaron desprevenido a Kanon, lo botaron por los suelos. Antes que el pobrecito pudiese reaccionar, Saga lo puso sobre sus pies, le sacudió la ropa y lo encaminó hacia la salida. Máscara le dio un empujoncito en esa dirección.

"¿Qué Estás Esperando, Zopenco? **VE POR ISA** en **ESTE** Minuto." Le instó Saga.

"Convérsale un poco más y tendrás a la _ragazza_ comiendo de tu mano." Apoyó Máscara.

"**¡PAR DE METICHES!** ¿Hace cuanto rato me están espiando?" Quiso saber Kanon. Saga y Máscara pusieron cara de culpables. "¡No se metan donde no los llaman!"

"¿Qué no vas a ir por Isa?" Preguntó Saga incrédulo.

"Serás bruto." Máscara señaló con el dedo la dirección en la que Isa había desaparecido. "Estas desperdiciando la oportunidad perfecta para tener a esa ESCULTURA en tus brazos."

Kanon se sacudió el sweater muy enojado y se alejó hacia el punto contrario de la salida, sin responderles nada, con cara de pocos amigos. Máscara y Saga se miraron extrañados, pero no intervinieron: ya se le pasaría… ¿verdad?

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Milo estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, muy abrigado entre sus cobijas, viéndose como el angelito que **NO** era, pero que parecía. El medicamento que Mu le había pedido que tomara le había dado mucho sueño, así que el escorpión estaba en esos momentos durmiendo como columna de mármol. Ya estaba mucho mejor, aunque aún tenía que guardar cama más nada como medida de precaución para evitar recaídas, que esperaba que no le dieran.

Cabe destacar que nunca antes en su vida había sido tan mimado. Alisa se reprochaba a sí misma diciéndose que se arrepentiría luego.

Alisa estaba en la cocina junto con Docko, quién había subido a ver como seguían las cosas en la 8ª casa y si necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo. Kyrus estaba muy despierto, en los brazos del anciano maestro (que ya no se veía viejo) y le miraba enojado con sus enormes ojos azules, mientras su madre intentaba reparar el reloj despertador.

"¡Eres un buen bebé¡Qué bien te portas! Eres muy bueno." Balbuceó Docko, mientras mecía al despierto niño. "¡Qué Bebé Tan Fuerte! Serás Un Gran Santo Dorado Cuando Crezcas."

"Hmpf." Para ser tan pequeño, Kyrus ya tenía carácter bien definido. El bebé frunció el ceño.

"No es por nada, pero a menos que sepa una técnica secreta para dormir bebés, no lo va a dormir de ese modo, Maestro Docko."

"¡Es que quiere jugar!"

"Quiere dormir." Afirmó Alisa con suavidad. "Estaba durmiendo feliz de la vida cuando usted lo despertó." Kyrus gimió enojado como para darle énfasis a los dichos de su madre.

"Jejejeje… lo siento, pero creí que estaba despierto." Se disculpó Docko.

Alisa hizo una mueca divertida. Desde que Kyrus había nacido, todos los habitantes del Santuario, excepto por Milo, Saori y ella misma, habían adquirido la fastidiosa costumbre de cargar y despertar a Kyrus ni bien lo veían, lo cuál ponía al bebé de muy mal humor. Para solucionar este problema, Alisa y Milo había impuesto como castigo la orden que quien despertase a su bebé debía dormirlo, que fue rápidamente acatada por la mayoría de santos, aunque los más mayores solían olvidarla, como le había sucedido a Docko.

¡Ah, el Alzheimer ataca en forma precoz! Aunque viendo a Docko… ni tan precoz.

"No me quejaré si logra dormirlo… y no intente usar cosmo: Kyrus asocia eso con que debe estar despierto." Alisa miró al santo de Libra muy serio. "No le gusta que lo despierten, se pondrá de mal humor si cree que debe permanecer despierto."

"¿Ya detecta cosmo?" Preguntó Docko muy alegre. "¡Eso Es **MUY** Buena Señal!" Exclamó el santo de Libra feliz de la vida. "Dudo que tenga problemas más adelante para aprender a manejar cosmo entonces." Docko miró al bebé, le hizo una mueca divertida y lo meció juguetonamente. "¡Shhh, pequeño, duerme ahora que puedes! Sé obediente con tus mayores." No es por nada, pero si Docko seguía así, no lo iba a dormir nunca.

"Mmmm… ¡**BUUU**!" Kyrus hizo un enorme puchero. ¿Qué tenía que hacer un bebé para que lo durmieran?

"Milo dice lo mismo sobre eso del cosmo." Afirmó Alisa inflando pecho, con una gran sonrisa. "El otro día, Kyrus se enojó por algún motivo y, según Milo, estuvo a punto de encender cosmo… pero claro, ahí si que yo no sé."

"Tu hijo será un muy buen aprendiz, malhumorado sí, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Ya verás que…"

Docko se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y alzó la cabeza, como quien le presta atención a algo. Hablando de cosmos, June y Argol estaban dando la alarma: había intrusos en el Santuario.

"¿Quién llama?" Preguntó Alisa curiosa. Docko la miró estupefacto.

"¡No me digas que puedes detectar cosmos!"

"No, no puedo, pero ya sé cuáles son las actitudes que adoptáis cuando sentís un cosmo, así que estaba aplicando pura lógica." Explicó Alisa con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al maestro para tomar a su bebé, quien pareció suspirar de alivio al verla acercarse. Docko se puso de pie y le entregó al niño con cuidado.

"Discúlpame hija, pero tengo que ir a ver qué pasa."

"¿A mi qué me pide permiso? Vaya no más a ver qué ocurre."

Alisa, con su niño en brazos, acompañó a Docko hasta la puerta. El santo de Libra le hizo una leve reverencia y salió de Escorpión con calma. La chica cerró la puerta tras del santo y se concentró en su hijito, a quién ahora tenía que dormir… aunque por las pintas eso iba a ser más fácil de lo previsto: Kyrus solito cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en los brazos de su mamá para proseguir con su interrumpida siesta. Alisa sonrió y lo meció con ternura, mientras lo llevaba a su habitación, tarareándole una canción. Acomodó a su bebé en su cuna y luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, salió del cuarto. Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina… por el rabillo del ojo… vio una muy familiar silueta que salía del baño totalmente vestido y a hurtadillas. Seguro la alerta le había despertado.

"MILO. ¿QUÉ HACES LEVANTADO?" Exigió saber de inmediato. El santo de escorpión se paralizó y le miró con cara de cachorro.

"No maz iba a ved ke pazaba." Explicó gangoso, con una GRAN gota sobre su cabeza.

**Límites del Santuario.**

Afro, quien estaba de ronda de Santuario, fue el primero de los dorados en acudir al llamado de Argol y June. Al llegar allí, se encontró una escena curiosa. Junto a los santos de plata, había guardias custodiando a 4 intrusos, que estaban sentados en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Afro al ver esta escena.

"Estos intrusos se estaban colando al Santuario. Estos guardias les hicieron frente, pero si no hubiéramos estado cerca para ayudarles, les hubiera ido mal." Explicó Argol muy serio. "Feh. June no me dejó convertirlos en piedra." Protestó divertido.

"Aunque ganas no me faltaron." Añadió la joven amazona. "Afro, tenemos problemas…"

"Antes que sigas, tengo una pregunta. Disteis la alarma de que había intrusos en el Santuario, pero según veo, atrapasteis a todos." Afro observó con desprecio a los 4 sujetos que habían intentado entrar. "Esto no merecía que dierais la alarma."

"Ese el problema, Afro." Dijo Argol. "No son los únicos, tengo entendido que hay al menos 3 más dentro del Santuario."

"Pueden manejar cosmos, al menos en un nivel muy básico." Añadió June. "Al menos eso es lo que sabemos." Afro frunció el ceño.

"¿Se puede saber porqué **NO** los están persiguiendo?"

"Porque ocultaron su presencia." Dijo Argol extrañado. "Yo les vi correr hacia allá, pero era como si no estuvieran allí, y al cabo de unos instantes…"

"… fue como si se desvanecieran." Concluyó June. "Hemos rastreado el área con nuestros cosmos, pero nada."

Afro se puso aún más grave. Se acercó a uno de los cautivos y lo tomó por la solapa. Lo alzó en el aire con facilidad y se enfrentó a él con dureza.

"¿A qué vinieron?" Preguntó con un tono que no admitía discusión. El sujeto no respondió. "¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Argol…"

"Mande." Dijo con tono aburrido.

"¿Crees que Milo te preste sus escorpiones? Sé que sabes manejarlos."

"Depende: mientras no se los acerque a Alisa, dudo que ponga problemas. ¿Por?" Preguntó Argol, haciéndose el inocente. June sonrió detrás de su máscara.

"Porque éstos no van a hablar por su voluntad." Afro soltó al prisionero, quien quiso huir, pero recibió un buen golpe de uno de los soldados. El santo de Piscis miró a June. "Shura y Aioria vienen en esta dirección, ve a avisarles de lo ocurrido, por favor."

"En seguida."

En esos momentos, a la distancia sonó un trueno. Todos los presentes miraron al cielo casi por instinto. Algunas gotitas comenzaron a caer.

"Hmpf." Bufó Afro. "Lo que me faltaba."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El –NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Salida Fallida._**

_"¿Anita?" Su voz se notaba firme, lo cuál fue bueno, pues trasmitió seguridad a la aterrada pequeña._

_"¿M-mande?"_

_"**CORRE**." Isabella empujó a la niña hacia el interior del Santuario, al tiempo que le servía de escudo. La niña, sin mirar atrás, obedeció._

**PS¡ME NIEGO!** A llamar a Afro por su nombre completo. **NO** sé porqué, pero aparte que es más corto escribir 'Afro' que 'Afrodita' (lo sé, soy una vaga), me suena mejor lo primero que lo último. **MUY BIEN**. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sé que el final me quedó bastante mediocre, pero no me culpen: son la 01:30 de la mañana, la mitad de mis neuronas esta en piloto automático y no responden al control manual. ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	14. Salida Fallida

**A/N: **Treceavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 97 para ver y entender Manga: Cualquier personaje puede correr 100 metros o más si se le da un buen comienzo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13.**

**Salida Fallida.**

**Límites del Santuario.**

Ambas chicas estaban cruzando por una de las salidas del Santuario menos usada, un sector muy poco vigilado por lo escabroso del terreno. Si bien nunca estaba fuera de los planes de vigilancia o de las rondas, las profundas zanjas y el montón de columnas caídas eran suficientes como para desmotivar a cualquier tipo de intruso. Además, por su ubicación tenía un valor estratégico muy malo, así que nadie se molestaba en pasar por allí.

Precisamente por este motivo era que Isabella le conocía. Al ser tan poco conocido, Kanon la había sacado por allí en un par de ocasiones durante la semana, cuando iban a burlar a los mafiosos. La única ventaja que tenía este sitio era que no la dejaba muy lejos de Atenas y de la estación de metro más cercana.

"Ana, me estás impacientando, no me discutas." Protestó Isabella, quien batallaba no sólo consigo mismo, sino también con Anita.

**"¡NO ME QUIERO IR!"** Lloró la pequeña con desconsuelo. "No me despedí del tío Kanon, y de los demás tíos… ¡Tía Isa, No Seas Mala!""

¡Rayos! Isa apretó los dientes y emitió un gruñido de baja frecuencia. Siguió caminando y arrastrando a la niña hacia el exterior del Santuario. Anita estaba con berrinche desde que la había sacado de Aries. Objetivamente, sabía que estaba actuando motivada por un temor al compromiso. ¿Qué **MOSCO** le había picado a Kanon? Nunca nadie le había dicho o insinuado lo que él, al menos no de la manera en que lo había hecho. Eso le había desconcertado, no era normal. ¡**ELLA ERA** una Bruja! Era antipática, no le caía bien a nadie, todos preferían evitarla. ¡**ESA** era la idea! De esa forma evitaba que le hicieran **_más_** daño.

**"¡ME QUIERO QUEDAR!"**

¡Esos ojitos! Kanon… **¿PORQUÉ TENÍA QUE TENER OJITOS TAN BONITOS?** Bah. Había visto en sus ojos que no le mentía cuando dijo que era una mala persona. Terrible. Kanon era un antipático de primera línea, pero eso no quería decir que le desease mal. Si le permitía acercarse más a ella, entonces sí lo iba a pasar mal. Todo lo que se acercaba a ella, quedaba hecho jirones, así que mejor ahorrarle un mayor disgusto. Por muy buen besador que fuera, lo mejor era salir corriendo ahora, antes que causara un desastre mayor y que hubiera más cosas en juego que lamentar.

Sin mencionar el daño que podrían hacerle a ella. Además… ¿Qué se había fumado? Seguro lo que le insinuó no era más que un juego. ¿**QUIÉN,** en su sano juicio, podría quererla a ella? Isabella no se consideraba alguien digno de recibir cariño, por eso prefería mantener las distancias.

¡**RATAS**¿Por qué nada podía resultarle fácil¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la ignorasen? Debería lanzarse al tráfico un día de estos.

"Ana, si no dejas de hacer berrinche¡Te va a dar un ataque de asma!" Advirtió Isa si dejar de caminar.

**"Es… que… yo… DO… ME… KIEDO… ID… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Isa miró al cielo apretando los dientes. **NUNCA** tendría hijos como Anita. **NUNCA**. Entonces un trueno resonó no lejos de allí, y de inmediato, comenzaron a caer algunas gotitas de lluvia. Esto les hizo poner atención. La niña se aferró a la cintura de Isa.

"No me gustan los truenos." Dijo calmando sus lloriqueos.

"Lo sé, pero estás conmigo y no te va a pasar nada." Le aseguró Isabella con una contrastante ternura. Sabía que el día en que habían secuestrado a Anita, había sido uno muy tormentoso. "Mejor nos apresuramos o nos vamos a calar hasta los huesos." Bromeó.

La chica aceleró el paso, cuidando de llevar a la niña por el mejor camino posible. La lluvia comenzó a caer con suavidad. En verdad era un terreno complicado, lleno de piedras, estacas y otros escombros, sin mencionar zanjas y hoyos de todo tipo. Algo le decía que caminar por allí con barro y lluvia no tenía que ser una experiencia muy agradable. Mejor se apresuraban…

Isabella irguió la espalda y se detuvo en seco. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a su alrededor. No veía nada… pero tenía muy mala espina. Aguantó la respiración. Ella no sabía como detectar cosmo o generarlo, pero no era necesario saber eso como para saber que se estaba metiendo en un lío: su instinto estaba encendiendo todas las alarmas. Algo peligroso estaba cerca. Aferró la mano de Anita.

"¿Anita?" Su voz se notaba firme, lo cuál fue bueno, pues trasmitió seguridad a la aterrada pequeña.

"¿M-mande?"

"**CORRE**." Isabella empujó a la niña hacia el interior del Santuario, al tiempo que le servía de escudo. La niña, sin mirar atrás, obedeció.

Entonces, como si se materializaran en el aire, tres sujetos enormes le rodearon. Uno de ellos corrió tras Anita, pero Isabella, ni lenta ni perezosa, le dio un fuerte empujón al que tenía en frente y, recogiendo una piedra, la lanzó al tipo que había salido tras la niña, dándole así ventaja a Anita, que pronto se escurrió entre unas columnas y se perdió de vista. La sujetaron por la espalda, atrapando sus brazos. Un torrente de adrenalina inundó sus venas. Isabella lanzó una patada, que aunque asestó en el blanco, no sirvió de mucho: estaba en clarísima desventaja. Un tercer sujeto le dio un bofetón.

"¡**QUIETA**!" Bramó el tipo, quien la sujetó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Un hilillo de sangre le salía de la comisura de uno de los labios. "Mi nombre es Marcos." Se presentó el tipo con una sádica sonrisa en los labios. "Veo que estás sola¿Eh? Sí sales sola, cosas malas pueden pasarte, perra asquerosa."

"¿Ah sí¿Acaso me vas a defender tú¡Por favor!" Isabella detestaba que la sujetaran de ese modo: no podía pensar bien, le traía **MUY MALOS** recuerdos. Comenzó a retorcerse en protesta por el trato. **"¡SUÉLTAME, ASQUEROSO BASTARDO!"**

"Braulio… suelta a la señorita."

Isabella sintió que la soltaban, pero en el mismo momento en que la dejaron ir, Marcos la sujetó del cuello y la alzó en el aire con relativa facilidad. Isa le clavó las uñas y logró asestar otra patada, pero la lanzaron al suelo. Más rápida que la vez anterior, cuando Braulio la fue a sujetar, se defendió con algunos movimientos de judo. No era mala peleando…

… lo triste es que los dos sujetos que la tenían a los topes estaban jugando con ella, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Isabella vio como un tercer sujeto, ya recuperado del golpe, comenzaba a buscar a Anita entre las columnas. ¡La chica agradeció que estuviera ya oscuro! Quiso ir en ayuda de la niña, pero Marcos le bloqueó el camino.

"¡No Debes Interferir! No es asunto tuyo."

"¡**YO DECIDO** Qué es **MI** asunto y **QUÉ** no lo es!" Isa apretó los puños. "**NO VOY** a permitir que se lleven a la niña."

"¿Tú y cuántos más? No veo ningún santo cerca."

"Tampoco los necesito. Sal de mi camino."

Isabella sabía que no era rival para estos dos, aún así, tenía demasiado que perder y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin dar pelea. A lo lejos aún podía distinguir al tipo buscando a la niña, y la sola idea de lo que le podía pasar si la atrapaba, le erizaba los nervios y la sensibilidad. Furiosa, le propinó un empujón a Marcos para sacarlo de su camino, pero este la esquivó… y en un súbito movimiento atrapó su brazo derecho a la altura de la muñeca, y como si se tratase de un fósforo, le fracturó los huesos, para luego lanzarla al suelo. La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas, con las lágrimas saltando por sus ojos, a punto del desmayo a causa del dolor.

"**AAaaaaagh**…" Isa intentó acunar su brazo, pero apenas era dueña de sí, debido al dolor.

"¡Para Que Aprendas A **NO** **INTERVENIR**!" Exclamó Marcos.

Braulio, el segundo matón, respondió entonces a una señal que le hizo Marcos. Se acercó a la chica y le asestó un zape en la cabeza tal, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y se precipitó a tierra. Isabella apenas si se dio cuenta de este golpe, pues al caer al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra y perdió la conciencia de inmediato. Marco la miró con desprecio, para luego ver en la dirección en que su compañero buscaba a Anita.

"Deshazte de ella." Dijo antes de caminar en dirección de las columnas en las que el otro tipo buscaba. "Date prisa, que no tenemos mucho tiempo."

Braulio asintió con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor en determinada dirección. Luego sujetó a Isabella por el brazo izquierdo y entre que la arrastró y cargó sin ninguna delicadeza unos 4 metros hacia la derecha… la dejó caer por una oscura zanja.

Sin mirar atrás, se alejó.

**Casa de Virgo.**

_En esos momentos._

Saori entró corriendo a la Sala de Estar de Virgo. Por una conjura de causas, la 6ª casa se había convertido en el lugar de reunión oficial de los dorados en ese momento. Shion estaba tratando cierto asunto con Shaka en el momento en que June y Argol dieron la alarma, y casi todos los santos dorados se encontraban en las inmediaciones de Virgo, por uno u otro motivo, por lo que entraron allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Y como les dio soberana pereza a todos subir hasta el Templo Principal…

"… ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Saori agitada. "¿Es verdad que nos invadieron?"

"No se preocupe, Princesa." Aseguró Shion. "Todo está bajo control."

"¿Cómo va a estar bajo control, si no sabemos donde están esos sujetos?" Protestó Máscara Mortal. Shion sintió una gota en su cabeza.

"Creo que June y Argol atraparon a 4 tipos: o más bien fueron los guardias." Le explicó de pronto Alisa, que cargaba a su bebé, que se chupaba la mano y miraba todo con curiosidad. "El problema es que se escabulleron 3."

"Hasta donde sabemos, pueden manejar cosmos en forma muy básica." Explicó Mu. "Lo más serio es que pueden ocultar sus presencias a voluntad y por completo."

"Adgol dize ke eda komo vedloz zin vedlos." Añadió un muy congestionado Milo, que estaba vestido a lo esquimal.

"Argol dice que era como verlos sin verlos." Tradujo Shaka con paciencia. "Tenemos una idea aproximada de donde pueden estar, por lo que no será difícil vencerlos. El problema es otro."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Saori ansiosa una vez más.

En ese momento, Saga, arrastrando a Kanon, aparecieron en la salita de estar de Virgo. El menor de los gemelos se veía como si hubiera mordido un trozo de pimienta o de ajo y como si pesara 8 toneladas.

"¡Vinimos en cuanto pude traer a Kanon!" Exclamó Saga sacudiéndose la ropa. Kanon bufó de disgusto. "¿Qué tan serio es?" Shion tomó la palabra.

"Hay intrusos en el Santuario, 4, de un total de 7, están bajo custodia. 3 se escaparon y pueden representar un problema." Explicó de nuevo Shaka. "Afro y Argol interrogaron a los prisioneros antes de llevarlos a los calabozos…"

"¡Udadon a miz edcodpionez!" Exclamó el siempre congestionado Milo, muy orgulloso de sus mascotas. Alisa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo.

"¿Qué noticias hay?" Quiso saber Saga.

"Malas. Fueron contratados por alguien a quién llaman 'El Jefe' para sacar a Anita del Santuario." Shion cerró los ojos. Saori se llevó la mano a la boca y Kanon puso atención.

"Pero Isabella se fue hace rato." Aseguró Kanon. Shion negó con la cabeza.

"Ninguna de las dos abandonó el Santuario, pero no sabemos donde están." Dijo Shion serio. "Y los sujetos tampoco: ese es el problema."

Kanon frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en las caderas y comenzó a observar la salida como niño que observa la tienda de caramelos. Esto no le gustaba. **NO** le gustaba… ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

"Kanon, si quieres ir a buscarlas, ve." Dijo Saori. "Si esos sujetos las encuentran antes, no quiero ni pensar… ¿Kanon?"

El menor de los santos de Géminis ya se había ido. Saga carraspeó mientras los demás sonrieron divertidos. Kanon e Isabella no lo sabían, pero desde hacía un par de días eran la comidilla del Santuario y hasta había un pozo de apuestas para ver cuanto tiempo se tardaban en hacerse pareja oficial. Aioria se acercó a Shion.

"Excelencia, con su permiso, me uniré a la búsqueda." Dijo Aioria. Luego se volvió a Saori. "Con su permiso, Alteza." Y sin decir más, se fue. Máscara estaba por imitarle cuando Saga le detuvo.

"Paciencia: está lloviendo a cántaros y no es bueno que vayamos todos.

"¡UN Poco De Lluvia No Va A…!"

"Pero nuestros compañeros necesitarán que los relevemos en algún momento." Explicó Shaka.

"Kdreo ke me unidé a la buzkeda…"

"Tú no irás a ningún lado¿me escuchas, alacrán?" Gruñó Alisa.

"¡Aliza! Do Me Puedo Kedad Zentado Kuando…" Comenzó a protestar Milo, pero…

"¡Nada de peros! Sigues resfriado."

Shion aguantó la risa al ver a Milo tan compungido. Todos se veían muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando… y en lo personal, el Gran Maestro se sentía ansioso: quizás algo había pasado que… Saori entonces levantó la mano y la agitó en el aire.

**"¿QUIÉN QUIERE GALLETAS?"** Preguntó la diosa con alegría.

**GRAN** caída de anime.

**Otro lugar en el Santuario.**

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza. De un momento a otro el agua caída comenzó a incrementarse cada vez y más. El Santuario se hallaba en un estado de alerta mínima debido a la intrusión descubierta por June y Argol. Sin embargo, había bastante movimiento en todo el Santuario, y había más de un santo buscando tanto a los 3 intrusos que faltaban como a Anita e Isabella.

Es por esta razón que Marcos y sus dos compañeros estaban nerviosos. Lo único que contaba a su favor era que podían desaparecer sus presencias, pero ni bien se topasen con algún santo, no los iba a salvar ni el clima. Tenían suerte que hubiera logrado huir de aquellos guardias antes que aquellos dos santos arrivasen… lástima que habían logrado verlos antes de desaparecer.

Entonces le vieron, allí, sentadita sobre una roca, dándoles la espalda, había una niña, cubierta por una manta impermeable, con la cabeza descubierta. La luz era mínima y la lluvia no les permitía mayor visibilidad, pero la niña concordaba con la descripción y con la silueta que habían visto huir.

Marco intercambió un par de señas con Braulio y con el tercer matón, y, como si fueran chacales, rodearon a la pequeña por la espalda, que parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de los hombres. Marco sacó un saco de entre su ropa.

Entrecerraron los ojos… y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

…

Pero no lograron lo que querían.

La niña saltó en un último segundo, se impulsó hacia atrás y aterrizó a espaldas de los hombres con la habilidad de un acróbata. Les clavó una desafiante mirada que pudieron distinguir muy bien en la oscuridad. La máscara que llevaba y que le cubría el rostro por completo, se habría visto mucho más amenazadora, si su dueña hubiera sido alguien mayor.

"¡Baboso¡**ESA** es mi Aprendiza!" Exclamó una enojada y femenina voz a su derecha.

"¿Quién lo Dice?" Marco giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la voz, con orgullo e impaciencia.

Marin y Shaina estaban allí, de brazos cruzados, con sus cabelleras estilando agua. Ellas también usaban mantas impermeables, y bajo ellas tenían puestas sus armaduras. Shaina se tronó los nudillos y elevó su cosmo.

**"¡A MI COBRA!"**

Un minuto de silencio por los pantalones que se mojaron, pero no a causa del agua de lluvia, al ver esto.

…

Suficiente minuto. Volvamos a lo nuestro.

Shaina sola detuvo a los intrusos. Si Marin no ayudó, fue por una razón bastante práctica: sabía que la amazona de Ophiucus era bastante irascible cuando su aprendiza estaba en problemas que ella no provocaba. Al parecer Shaina no quería pasar por la misma experiencia de Cassius. Así que sabiamente, la amazona de águila dejó que se expresara.

Además no parecía ser necesaria su ayuda. Shaina no se tardó ni tres pestañeos en tener a los sujetos controlados y bien golpeados. La amazona sujetó a Marcos por el cuello.

"Mira esto, Marin: parece que encontramos a los intrusos." Siseó Shaina con disgusto. "¿Quién te has creído que eres, infeliz? No solo osas profanar este Santuario con tus sucias patas, sino que además, te metes con mi aprendiza."

"Piérdete, bruja."

"Encima respondón." Murmuró Marin, quien vigilaba a los otros dos, junto con Rin. "No te gastes, Shaina: ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo que hizo." Braulio intentó escapar, pero bueno… Marin tampoco estaba de humor de un tiempo a esta parte. "Quieto. Ni lo intentes."

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó de pronto Aioria. Él y Aldebarán llegaron alertados por los cosmos de las chicas.

"Tenemos a los intrusos." Gruñó Shaina. Marin se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Aioria. Alde carraspeó.

"¿Y las chicas?" Preguntó el santo de Tauro.

"Estábamos por llegar a esa parte." Comunicó Marin con voz de piedra. "Pero no cooperan." Alde hizo una mueca y se tronó los nudillos.

"Déjame eso a mi."

**Casa de Virgo.**

Shion levantó la cabeza y al cabo de unos minutos cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. Alisa y Saori le miraron curiosas, aunque la diosa algo intuía. Shaka, aunque con los ojos cerrados, pareció mirar de reojo al maestro. Docko, Saga, Mu y Milo hicieron lo mismo que los demás. El único que no se inmutó, fue Kyrus… pero claro, eso es entendible: es un inocente bebé.

"Aldebarán me acaba de decir que Shaina y Marin interceptaron a los tres intrusos." Comenzó Shion. "Por desgracia estos encontraron primero a las chicas primero: lo único que dijeron al respecto fue que estaban persiguiendo a Anita." Terminó de decir. Saori cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse. Saga levantó la cabeza.

"¿E Isabella¿Qué pasó con ella?" Preguntó preocupado. No tenía idea de lo que había entre ella y su hermano, pero sin duda, si algo le pasaba a la chica, su hermano iba a deprimirse mucho. ¡Argh¡Tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto!

"No saben. Los sujetos no quisieron hablar." Shion también sonaba preocupado. Saori entonces abrió los ojos.

"Ambas siguen en el Santuario, pero no están juntas, y las dos tienen problemas." Anunció la diosa con voz calmada, pero expresión nerviosa. Saori miró de pronto a Alisa. "¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?"

Alisa parpadeó.

"¡Por supuesto!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito –El–NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Isabella._**

_… se detuvo a medio camino, a unos 5 metros del borde de la zanja más o menos, donde se quedó tirada, inerte e indefensa, totalmente inconsciente. Yacía sobre su costado izquierdo, de cara hacia arriba de la zanja. Su antebrazo y muñeca derecha estaban doblados en una posición poco natural…_

**PS:** Ya sé que lancé mucha agua al fic y que bajé bastante las temperaturas. Y Conste que tengo a Camus y a Alsacia paseando alegres de la vida por la campiña francesa. Jejejeje… muy bien, cualquier error que puedan encontrar, o si el capítulo está demasiado díscolo, todo es culpa de la hora a la que escribí el fic. Aún así, me gustaría saber qué piensan de mis locuras. ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	15. Isabella

**A/N: **Catorceavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 103 para ver y entender Manga: Los villanos tienen las mejores y más impresionantes muertes._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14.**

**Isabella.**

**Zanja.**

Lluvia. La intensidad de la lluvia parecía haber disminuido un poco, pero no tenía pinta de que se detuviera pronto. Tan solo había caído un trueno. Hacía mucho frío.

Isabella tuvo suerte. La zanja en la que la habían lanzado no era la más profunda, aunque así lo pareciese, y no la habían lanzado con mucha fuerza. En total debía medir unos 9 metros de largo. Tenía una pendiente suave, y producto de la lluvia, era muy resbalosa. Había mucho barro, piedras y otro tipo de escombros, y estaba muy, muy oscura.

Al ser arrojada con tan poca fuerza, Isabella no rodó hasta el fondo. Seguramente el matón que la había lanzado debió creer que la zanja era más empinada. Isabella se detuvo a medio camino, a unos 5 metros del borde de la zanja más o menos, donde se quedó tirada, inerte e indefensa, totalmente inconsciente. Yacía sobre su costado izquierdo, de cara hacia arriba de la zanja. Su antebrazo y muñeca derecha estaban doblados en una posición poco natural.

"…"

Abrió los ojos con debilidad, sin estar totalmente conciente de lo dolorida que estaba, cosa que de momento no importaba. Isabella pestañeó un par de veces antes. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido de frío. Apretó los ojos y los dientes. Si no hacía algo por sí misma pronto, el riesgo de sufrir hipotermia era muy cierto, si es que no estaba afectada por tal mal en esos momentos. Quiso incorporarse… lo cuál fue una idea terrible.

**"¡AAAAaaaaaaaagh!"**

Un dolor tan agudo como eléctrico le recorrió todo el brazo y cada fibra de su cuerpo ni bien se movió, haciéndola muy conciente de que tenía una fractura complicada que requería atención y un agudo dolor en su cráneo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma, y se mordió los labios. Mala idea de nuevo… esa sensación de vértigo que parece surgir desde el estómago casi la hace vomitar, cosa que no ocurrió. Isabella tragó saliva…

"… no de nuevo, por favor no de nuevo, no de nuevo…" Se repitió a sí misma, asustada, tratando de reprimir cierto recuerdo, cosa que le tomó bastante. ¡Como detestaba sentirse **ASÍ** de vulnerable!

La lluvia siguió cayendo. Las gotas de agua camuflaron las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Isabella apretó los párpados. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! Anita estaba sola, asustada, tenía que ir con ella. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y pese al intenso dolor, se instó, no, se obligó a ponerse de pie, pero… resbaló producto del barro y se deslizó pendiente abajo unos metros más. Cayó sobre su espalda. El dolor en su brazo era insostenible. ¡Era Como Si Se Lo Estuvieran Desgarrando!

"… ahora no…"

Isabella abrió los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Se quedó en silencio, sin pensar… sintió los labios cálidos al recordar aquél tierno beso. ¡Ay! Esa sensación desapareció muy rápido… incluso antes de que pudiera 'responder' ese beso.

"… Kanon no me va a encontrar nunca acá abajo…" Se lamentó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Se quedó observando el negro cielo y pestañeó un par de veces más. ¡Qué frío y qué sueño tenía! Suspiró inquieta. Si ese era su final, entonces no se resignaba. No estaba lista para morir, no todavía no, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no era su minuto… al menos no…

… no… ella… quería ver…quería ver esos ojitos azules…

"… ¿en serio quiero verlo?" Fue su último pensamiento coherente.

Fue como si desconectara su cerebro poco a poco. Quería dormir, de pronto estaba muy cansada…

Había alguien arriba.

"¿Huh?"

Alguien la estaba mirando desde unos pocos metros más arriba. Estaba en cuclillas, y daba la sensación que la observaba con mucha atención. No se fijó mucho en los detalles, de hecho apenas sí pudo ver una imagen nítida… no obstante, quien la miraba tenía cabello muy largo. Fuera de esto, Isabella le ignoró, no estaba procesando bien. Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir.

"Descuida. Te consigo ayuda de inmediato." Dijo de pronto una voz femenina junto a ella, justo antes que perdiera la conciencia del todo.

Isabella no pensó más.

**Casa de Virgo.**

_"¿Pero La Niña Está Segura¿E Isabella?"_ Preguntó Dafne por el teléfono. Sonaba preocupada.

"Estamos buscándolas. Hasta ahora no sabemos nada, pero quienes vinieron por la niña están bajo custodia." Explicó Shion. "En cuanto las encontremos, se lo haremos saber."

_"Quisiera pedirle un favor y abusar de su confianza. Necesitamos a la niña aquí lo antes posible."_ Dafne tragó saliva. Era obvio que la mujer estaba preocupada y que intentaba sonar lo más profesional posible. _"Tenemos que devolverla a sus padres ahora que el peligro pasó…"_

"Yo mismo llevaré la niña con usted."

"_Respecto a mi oficial… Isabella será desobediente, pero es responsable. Me preocupa que haya desaparecido así como así. ¡Ella no es así!_"

"La entiendo, no se preocupe. También nos estamos encargando de ella."

_"Se lo agradecería."_

"Estaremos en contacto. Adiós." Shion colgó el teléfono. Mu le miró con atención.

"Maestro¿Todo bien?" Preguntó el Santo de Aries, mientras acomodaba a un dormido Kyrus en sus brazos. Shion asintió.

"Tan bien como debería." Respondió Shion con una cansada sonrisa. "¿Alguna noticia?"

Mu negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Shaina, Marin y Saori se secaban el cabello con toallas. Acababan de llegar hasta Virgo: la diosa, cuando había sentido la cercanía de las amazonas, había bajado hasta Aries a recibirlas y preguntarles todo con detalles. Rin no estaba con ellas, sino que se había quedado en el dormitorio de las aprendizas, dentro del recinto de amazonas.

Había más santos en proceso de secarse, como Afro, Alde, Docko y Máscara de la Muerte, que habían sido recientemente relevados por sus compañeros que estaban secos. El único que no se estaba secando era Kanon… cierto _trámite_ le mantenía ocupado…

**"¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

Shaka se puso nervioso, como siempre le pasaba que sabía que un niño indefenso estaba extraviado, y como no sabía como manejar la situación…

**"¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

… se puso a meditar. Ya lo había hecho la vez en que Milo y él mismo perdieron a Helena hacía ya unos meses atrás. En estos momentos, Kanon trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

"¡Maldita Sea, Shaka!" El santo de Géminis sacudió a su compañero con fuerza. "¡**NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA MEDITAR**! Tienes que ayudarnos aquí y no a nivel espiritual."

"Ya déjale Kanon: Shaka solo sirve como pisapapeles cada vez que se pone nervioso." Se burló Docko.

Kanon soltó a Shaka, quien siguió meditando, y encaró al santo de Libra. Estilaba agua por sus cabellos, estaba muy mojado, y preocupado. Si bien el hecho que los intrusos estaban bajo custodia lo tenía más tranquilo, aún no sabía donde estaban Anita e Isa… y eso… le revolvía las tripas. Sin embargo no dijo nada, sino que salió de la salita de estar, dando pisotones.

Saga se pasó las manos por la cara. Miró fugazmente a Shion y a Athena y tras asentir con la cabeza, salió tras los pasos de su hermano. Kyrus, quien estaba en los brazos de Mu, abrió sus enormes ojos azules de súbito y observó al santo de Aries, quien le sonrió.

"Shion¿Quiénes siguen afuera?" Preguntó de pronto Saori.

"Aparte de los dos que acaban de salir, están Milo, Alisa, Shura, Aioria y Aioros." Dijo Shion. "Los únicos que no se han mojado hemos sido Mu, Shaka y yo… aunque mejor ni contamos con Shaka." Añadió el Patriarca con una gran gota en la cabeza. Saori suspiró y se sopló el flequillo.

"Espero que encuentren pronto a Anita e Isabella. ¡Llueve Mucho!"

**Cerca de la Zanja.**

_Unos 30 minutos después._

¿Para dónde iba a ahora? Tenía que haber peinado todo el maldito perímetro y nada. Conocía el Santuario como su bolsillo, sabía que Anita e Isabella se dirigían a la salida: Mu se lo había dicho, él las había visto partir hacia los límites. ¿Dónde se había metido?

La lluvia pareció detenerse. Kanon sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse el agua de la cabeza. Una vez que se detuvo, miró a su alrededor. Algo le decía que estaba cerca, ésta era la salida más discreta del Santuario hacia Atenas… y de paso la más complicada.

¿POR QUÉ las Mujeres siempre tenían que ser tan complicadas? Kanon miró al cielo con ojos largos ¿Es que ellos eran demasiado simples o qué¿Por qué lo fácil lo hacían difícil?

Hmm. Yo podría estar haciéndome las mismas preguntas sobre ciertas mañas masculinas.

"¡Kanon!" Saga llamó de pronto. El aludido resopló de disgusto. "¡Vaya que corres rápido cuando te lo propones!

"¡Argh, Saga! Si viniste a regañarme no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas."

"Bah. ¡Dame un solo motivo por el cuál yo deba regañarte ahora! Feh. Ni que me la pasara todos los días quejándome por algo que haces."

"¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o prefieres que me quede callado?" Preguntó Kanon con sarcasmo. Saga se tragó la lengua y prefirió no opinar al respecto.

"No vine a regañarte."

"Entonces déjame tranquilo."

"Ni en tu peor pesadilla." Saga se cruzó de brazos y observó a la lejanía. "Sé que estás preocupado por Anita e Isabella… Y por eso vine a acompañarte."

"Feh. De paso podrías dejar de ponerte tan meloso y ayúdame a buscarlas." Kanon se alejó algunos metros. Saga le siguió de cerca, y al igual que su hermano, prestándole mucha atención al escabroso terreno.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que podrían estar por aquí?"

"Corazonada: A Isa le gustó esta salida por lo discreta y porque queda cerca del metro." Gruñó Kanon, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano. "Además Mu me dijo que habían tomado esta dirección."

"¿Y¿Acaso piensas que no la hemos revisado ya?"

"Corazonada."

"Esta salida sí es discreta, pero si no tienes cuidado puedes caer por alguna zanja. Es muy escabrosa e Isa es una mujer. A las mujeres no les gusta lo escabroso y suelen evitarlo."

"…"

"Piénsalo bien: está lloviendo y todo está resbaloso. Quizás salió por otro lado y…"

"¿Quieres callarte y buscar?"

Dicen que hay dos tipos de geminianos: los intuitivos y los racionales. Kanon parecía ser del primer tipo y Saga del segundo. El menor de los gemelos quedó mirando a su hermano muy severo, antes de seguir buscando.

"Creo que está por aquí… es una corazonada. Yo en su lugar habría salido por aquí. Además que a Isabella le gustó esta salida."

"Lo que tu digas… ¿Kanon?"

"¿Qué?"

"En verdad te gusta Isabella¿verdad?"

**"¿GUSTARME?"** Kanon se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su hermano, con más de una vena pulsándole en la frente. Saga tragó saliva. **"¡ESTÁS LOCO! ISABELLA NO ME GUSTA, ES UNA BRUJA COMO POCAS HE CONOCIDO. LA DETESTO. ESA MALAGRADECIDA VINO A ESTE MUNDO CON EL SOLO PROPÓSITO DE SACARME DE QUICIO Y CONFUNDIRME A HORRORES, COMO SI MI MUGRE VIDA NO FUERA YA BASTANTE PROBLEMA."** Dijo Kanon en apenas un suspiro. Saga lo miró extrañado, sin saber si escandalizarse por su exabrupto o qué, pero le dedicó al mismo tiempo una compasiva mirada… más aún cuando le vio relajar los hombros, dejar caer sus brazos y la cabeza, para luego suspirar melancólico. "… Isabella me trae loco. Esa bruja se me clavó en el cuerpo… y no más me di cuenta hace un par de horas…"

"¿Cuándo te dijo que mejor te olvidaras de ella, poco antes de irse?" ¡Qué sutil es Saga! Kanon lo miró con cara circunstancias. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿A ti que te parece?"

Entonces, un puntito azul muy luminoso se encendió de súbito entre ambos hermanos. Parecía una luciérnaga, aunque era imposible que lo fuera por un sinfín de razones. Como idiotizados, los gemelos observaron esta luz elevarse en el aire hasta que quedó ligeramente por encima de sus cabezas.

"Que bonito…"

"… sí… es muy… bonito." Balbuceó Saga. El punto de luz se acercó entonces hasta los cabellos de Kanon y le arrancó un cabello.

"¡Oye!" Kanon pareció despertar de su 'trance' al sentir esto.

El punto de luz le arrancó otro cabello y otro más. El menor de los gemelos intentó impedir que esto sucediese, pero nada lograba. La rarísima luciérnaga empezó a hostigar a Kanon de manera tal que la siguiese. No le fue difícil, ya que el nene cayó en el juego. Así, mientras le daba manotazos al molesto 'insecto', Kanon se acercó peligrosamente a una zanja de la cuál no se había percatado. No obstante Saga sí lo hizo.

"¡Kanon, Cuidado!" Exclamó Saga mientras intentaba hacer algo por sujetarlo, pero llegó demasiado tarde: su hermano resbaló y se deslizó zanja abajo.

Kanon maldijo entre dientes mientras caía por la zanja. La suave pendiente no la hacía menos resbalosa: el lodo no lo dejaba asirse a nada y no tenía ningún tipo de freno del cuál sacar partido. Sin embargo no le fue tan mal… a media caída se las ingenió para detenerse. Aquél lugar donde la espalda cambia su digno nombre le dolía, al igual que su orgullo. Bufó de disgusto y maldijo su suerte, tras soplarse el flequillo.

"¡Kanon¿Estás bien?" Gritó Saga desde arriba, sin animarse a bajar del todo.

"¡Sí!" Respondió con un sonsonete que recordaba al mugido de una vaca. Kanon se puso de pie, molesto consigo mismo: tenía cosas que hacer, muy importantes por cierto. No tenía tiempo para andar… jugando.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver al punto de luz azul flotando frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Este punto, con un vaivén casi mágico, comenzó a alejarse hacia su izquierda y a descender su altura… se detuvo no lejos de él… brilló con más intensidad, revelando una silueta, para luego esfumarse en el aire. Kanon aguantó la respiración.

¡Al Diablo La Luz Azul! Allí donde le había indicado había una silueta humana. Kanon avanzó hacia ella, sin prestarle atención a Saga, quien ahora bajaba la pendiente con cautela.

"¿Isabella?"

La pregunta era redundante. Kanon, al agacharse junto a la figura, notó de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Isabella estaba tendida sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados. Puso su mano sobre su frente mientras revisaba su signos vitales con la otra. ¡Había Algo Muy Fuera De Lugar! Isabella debería estar empapada, calada hasta la misma médula, pero no… estaba húmeda, como si se hubiera secado con una toalla.

"¡Isabella!" Exclamó Saga cuando llegó junto a ellos. El mayor de los gemelos se arrodilló y notó lo mismo que Kanon. "Pero ¿Qué Rayos!"

"No hay tiempo para eso, Saga." Dijo Kanon a la rápida, mientras deslizaba sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Isa, acunándola contra sí, para así poder tomarla en brazos. "Necesita ayuda cuánto…"

"… **Hmmfpgrgrff**…" Isabella protestó de dolor cuando le rozaron el brazo derecho. Ambos hermanos se silenciaron y la observaron con atención. Kanon hasta estuvo a punto de remover sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

Isabella abrió y cerró los ojos unos momentos, tras mirar débilmente a Kanon, sin decir nada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el menor de los gemelos, antes de ponerse a temblar de frío… lo cuál, debo decir, elevó el ego y amor propio. O sea… si había inclinado la cabeza hacia él, quería decir que le quería en algún grado ¿no? Eso podría decir que a lo mejor tenía una oportunidad…

"¡Tiene el brazo roto!" Exclamó Saga de pronto, pinchándole su mini burbujita de felicidad. Cambió miradas con su hermano y examinó el brazo de Isabella.

"¿Es tan feo como se ve desde aquí?" Preguntó Kanon temeroso.

Saga no respondió, sino que asintió con la cabeza. A ambos les hubiera gustado contar con algún trozo de tabla para inmovilizarla transitoriamente, pero lo único que podían hacer por ella era vendarle el brazo, haciendo jirones la capa de Saga, pero los gemelos sabían que eso no ayudaría en nada.

"Mejor la llevamos rápido con Aioria. Él es el experto con este tipo de fracturas." Explicó Saga tras un silencio.

Kanon asintió. Volvió los ojos hacia Isabella, al tiempo que la sacudía un poco. La chica, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y se sacudió… no parecía estar muy conciente de lo que ocurría, aunque estuviese 'alerta.' El menor de los gemelos se puso de pie con ella en brazos. Saga abrió un portal hacia Virgo.

"Vaya que montón de problemas das, bruja…"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El –NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo capítulo¿Quién sabe donde?_**

_"**¡PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES!** ¿Por qué no me llamaron?" Alisa estaba definitivamente furiosa. "¿Cómo se les ocurre moverla así como así sin ningún cuidado¡Podría tener el cuello roto o alguna lesión en la espalda!"_

**PS: **¿Quién estaba con Isabella en la zanja¿Qué era aquella molesta luz azul que le mostró a Kanon donde estaba la chica¿Qué tiene que ver eso en el fic…? Muchas cosas. Acaban de ver un mini spoiler sobre mi próximo fic. Tanto la lucecilla como la persona que vio Isabella son importantes, y espero que sean de su agrado cuando les toque conocerlas. Por lo demás… este capítulo fue 'fácil' de escribir… no más que yo le di guerra a mi Musa, porque me daba pereza sentarse a trabajar. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejar reviews aumenta las cuentas bancarias. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	16. ¿Quién Sabe Dónde?

**A/N: **Quinceavo episodio. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 115 para ver y entender Manga: El héroe siempre pierde la 1ª batalla contra un villano nuevo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15.**

**¿Quién Sabe Dónde?**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Flashback._

_Un portal se abrió en la sala del piso residencial de Géminis unos 3 minutos después que Saga y Kanon hubieran aparecido en Virgo, por medio de otro portal para avisar que ya habían encontrado a Isa. Un montón de gente entró a raudales a la casa de Géminis, haciendo tanto ruido que pareció que el lugar iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Todos los santos que habían estado esperando en Virgo, decidieron, al verles aparecer, ir a Géminis, pues les pareció más conveniente. Menos, claro, Shaka que se quedó en su casa en calidad de '¡**OMMM**!' (Y así se quedaría un buen rato más). _

_"**¡PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES!** ¿Por qué no me llamaron?" Alisa estaba definitivamente furiosa, mientras hacía esfuerzos por sujetar el cuello de Isabella, mientras Kanon se la llevaba al cuarto que había estado ocupando esos días. "¿Cómo se les ocurre moverla así como así sin ningún cuidado¡Podría tener el cuello roto o alguna lesión en la espalda!"_

_Kanon no más le gruñó y Saga se encogió de hombros. Alisa, junto a Saori, Shion y los gemelos, entraron al cuarto de aprendices y cerraron la puertas tras de sí._

_Fin de Flashback._

Milo acunaba a su hijo en brazos, y le tarareaba una melodía con ternura para mantenerlo calmo y dormido. El santo de escorpión estaba muy contento: era la primera vez desde que se había resfriado que le dejaban cargarlo. Kyrus dormía a pierna suelta y no parecía tener quejas. No había pasado media hora desde que habían llegado a Géminis, pero parecía que hubieran pasado años.

Anita todavía 'no era habida.'

Ni bien el grupo entró a Géminis, de inmediato la tercera casa se llenó de la más variopinta vida: Kanon tendió a la chica en la cama, Mu fue a Aries por algunas de sus medicinas y vendajes, Aioros fue en busca de Aioria, Saori fue por algunas toallas y ropa seca, luego de lo cuál, procedió, junto con Alisa, a cambiar las húmedas vestimentas de Isa y de dejarla presentable. Entonces una vez que ambas salieron del cuarto, para dejar entrar a los recién llegados Mu y Aioria para que la curasen, Alisa se puso a discutir un buen rato con los gemelos sobre métodos de rescate y traslado adecuado de heridos, y sobre el chapucero proceder de ambos a la hora de rescatar a Isa de aquella zanja.

Ahora las cosas parecían estar más calmadas. Saori estaba sentada frente a ellos, apoyada sobre el respaldo del sillón, con aspecto grave. Aldebarán estaba cerca de la puerta, apoyado en la pared y Saga ordenaba distraídamente los libros de una estantería (cercana a donde estaba su hermano), para mantenerse de esta forma ocupado o de al menos aparentar una buena excusa del porqué estaba allí. Afro se mantenía cerca de Kanon, quien se había apoyado en una pared a rabiar en silencio, no fuera a ser cosa que reaccionara mal. Shion hablaba por teléfono con Dafne. Mu, Alisa y Aioria estaban dentro de la habitación de Isabella, tratando sus heridas.

**¡CRACK!**

**"¡AAAAAAGH!"**

**¡PAF, PLAS!**

Estos singulares sonidos captaron la atención del grupo en su totalidad, más aún cuando sintieron el cosmo de Aioria encenderse. Afro tragó saliva: aquél **'Crack'** sonaba como a reducción de fractura, lo cuál jamás era agradable, bajo ningún respecto, a menos claro que se la hicieran a un enemigo de esos que parecen piedras en el zapato.

"Parece que Isabella despertó." Comenzó Saori.

"A juzgad pod eze '**Aagh**' :_sniff_: yo diría ke zí." Continuó Milo, ya menos gangoso que hacía unas horas.

"No pudo haber despertado en peor momento." Terminó Afro.

Pasó un par de minutos antes que una puerta se abriese. Mu apareció sobándose la nariz junto con Aioria, cuya mejilla estaba roja, por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los cuartos del piso residencial de Géminis. Ambos tenían un caminar digno y pausado. Kanon levantó las cejas al verles con curiosidad. Los santos de Aries y Leo adoptaron una actitud doctoral.

"Isabella ya está bien." Anunció Aioria. "Tuve que reducir la fractura antes de curar su hueso, pero todo salió excelente, como siempre pasa cuando curo un hueso." Leo tenía que ser. "Se lo vendé no más por precaución: ya está curado, pero lo tendrá muy sensible."

"¡Modestia aparte, querido Aioria!" Exclamó Alisa divertida, tras salir del cuarto con algunas toallas. La chica se volvió hacia Kanon e intercambió algunas palabras con él.

"Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, que ya está tratado y no presenta peligro. Le di medicinas." Explicó Mu con una sonrisa. "No obstante, tendrá que guardar reposo y estar a oscuras un par de días."

"Pero no se muere, que Isa es **BIEN** fuerte." Alisa añadió, mirando muy traviesa a Aioria y Mu. "Sin mencionar que tiene un gancho izquierdo fenomenal: golpeó a Mu en la nariz y a Aioria le dio un bofetón cuando le redujeron el hueso. Tuvimos que sujetarla… jijijijijijiji… ¿Quién diría que una chica normal, herida para colmo, podría golpear **EN LA CARA** a dos santos dorados tan de improviso?"

"¡Pero Qué Vergüenza!" Se burló Afro.

"Y ze hacen llamad dodados." Bromeó Milo suspirando.

"Ya no molesten a los pobrecitos." Chistó Saori con un mohín. La diosa tomó la palabra. "Me tranquiliza que Isabella ya esté bien… Ahora sólo nos falta encontrar a Anita."

"No nos queda más que seguir buscando." Suspiró Saga. "Y cruzar los dedos para que la encontremos pronto: ya es muy tarde y la lluvia no amaina."

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Aldebarán bufó preocupado y anunció su salida, siendo secundado por Mu y Afro. Shion les vio salir y luego pasó su mirada por todos los presentes.

"¿Dónde está Kanon?"

"Ya déjenlo." Pidió Alisa de pronto. "¿Quiénes están afuera ahora?" Preguntó para distraer la atención.

Y le resultó. Poco después que hubo salido del cuarto, Alisa intercambió un par de palabras con el menor de los santos de géminis, y le instó a que entrase a ver a Isa. La chica dormía, pero Alisa consideraba que le haría bien a Kanon verla, aunque fuera algunos minutos.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Aprovechando que nadie se fijaba en él de momento, Kanon se escabulló dentro del cuarto. Siguiendo el consejo de Alisa, no encendió ninguna luz, y se acercó a la cama de Isabella. Esta parecía dormir, aunque no del todo relajada. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda y las cobijas la cubrían por completo, hasta el mentón. Kanon se arrodilló y fijó la mirada…

… ¡Qué bonita se veía! Qué intranquila… Quizás tenía frío. El santo de géminis se acercó al armario y sacó una manta, la cuál extendió sobre la chica. Se inclinó entonces sobre ella y besó su frente, dándole de paso un fugaz y tierno besito en los labios. Salió del cuarto dando largas zancadas.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Isabella abrió los ojos y suspiró de la sorpresa. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y luego miró al techo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios y tras unos minutos… sonrió… aunque mis ojos pudieron haber sufrido un engaño debido a la poca luz.

En la sala, Kanon cruzó la distancia hasta la puerta dando zancadas. Tomó su impermeable que estaba colgado a un costado de la puerta y se lo puso. Este paseo no pasó desapercibido, pues el chico cruzó el lugar justo en el momento en que se había producido un meditabundo silencio entre quienes estaban allí.

"Kanon¿A dónde ze zupone ke vaz?" Pregunto Milo para romper el silencio y la curiosidad.

"Anita todavía está afuera: voy a buscarla."

"Pero tú ya has salido mucho. Estás muy mojado: te dará neumonía." Gimió Saori.

"Anda un resfrío dando vueltas." Aseguró Shion asintiendo. Milo dejó escapar un 'Feh' de sus labios. "Deja que los demás busquen, tú ya has hecho demasiado, muchacho."

"Lo siento, Excelencia, pero es algo que tengo que hacer."

Dicho esto, Kanon salió de la casa y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar en el que habían encontrado a Isabella. Seguro Anita tenía que seguir allí. Los demás se quedaron silenciosos observando la puerta, como si ésta tuviera pegada alguna fotografía llamativa.

"¡Será terco!" Comentó Saga con un mohín y frunciendo el ceño. "Si se resfría, **no** _pienso_ cuidarlo."

Todas las miradas recayeron en Saga, incluso las de Kyrus, quien le miró desde los brazos de su papá con ojos largos y grandes, succionando su chupete. Al parecer querían decirle algo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué no piensas ir a ayudar a tu hermano?" Preguntó Mu.

"¡Pero si yo ya fui!"

"Pues ve de nuevo." Chistó Shion dándole un ligero empujón.

"No zeaz mal hedmano." Gruñó Milo.

"Anita te quiere mucho." Comentó Saori.

"No seas vago y ve con él." Terminó Alisa. Saga puso otro mohín y bufó resignado.

"Ya voy, ya voy… dejen que al menos vaya por mi imper…" Comenzó a protestar, pero Alisa no lo dejó terminar, dado que le entregó su capa impermeable justo en ese momento. "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza."

"Ya no te quejes y vete de una vez."

**Alrededores del Coliseo.**

Tenían que ser como las 10 y media de la noche. Kanon agudizó la mirada y escaneó con su cosmo el lugar. Estaba de pie justo cerca de la zanja en donde habían encontrado a Isabella. Cerca de allí pudo detectar varias presencias más… había santos buscando en un área bastante amplia, pero Anita no aparecía.

Por lógica tendría que estar en los alrededores. Por lógica tendría que haber aparecido **YA**. Por lógica tendría que estar aterrada o sufriendo de un severo ataque de asma, o lo que fuera. Ya necesitaba su salbutamol, seguro. ¿Dónde estaría? Sacudió su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. Necesitaba hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Primero… ¿Por qué Isabella estaba al fondo de la zanja, con un brazo roto? Fácil, se topó con los matones que ahora estaban presos en los calabozos y se dio de topes.

Isabella no era de las que se daban de topes, si veía que las cosas no irían en su favor, a menos que no le quedara otra opción. Eso era una actitud muy inteligente. Muy bien, considerando eso, y sabiendo que los GRANUJAS que estaban en los calabozos eran mucho más fuertes que ella… eso quiere decir que la chica no tuvo más opción que irse a las manos.

¿Qué habría impulsado a Isabella a irse a las manos estando en clara desventaja? Kanon asintió con la cabeza: no hacía falta un doctorado en criminalística para saber la respuesta: Anita. Isabella debió irse a los topes para ayudarla a escapar. El menor de los gemelos abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Claro! Cuando encontraron a Isabella la primera vez… le había dicho a Anita que corriera a abrazarse de las piernas de algún dorado y ella se quedó atrás para escudarla, pese a estar en desventaja. Entonces… si Isabella había hecho lo mismo esta vez, eso quería decir que Anita había corrido hacia el interior del Santuario.

Kanon comenzó a caminar bastante rápido y dando largas zancadas, sin dejar de escanear con su cosmo el área, dado que sus ojos poca ayuda le brindaba, debido a la lluvia y a la oscuridad. ¿A dónde habría corrido Anita? No podía ir muy lejos, porque habría estado asustada y porque se cansaba con mucha facilidad. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar… más que huir, habría buscado un lugar donde cupiese sin problemas, de forma tal que no pudieran seguirla. ¡Había columnas cerca de allí! Un montón de columnas caídas desde que él recordaba, apiladas una contra la otra. Se detuvo y observó a su alrededor.

Negro, lluvia, viento, frío, negro… por allí estaban las columnas. Esa silueta femenina que parecía mirarle divertida, cuyos cabellos volaban al viento. Más columnas, rocas, lluvia, oscuridad…

¡Un Momento! Kanon regresó los ojos hasta donde había visto la silueta. ¿Acaso había visto una…? No podía creerlo. ¡**OTRA VEZ**! El menor de los gemelos adoptó una agresiva posición de defensa: por una mísera fracción de segundo vio una silueta femenina, pero esta se convirtió en ese instante en un brillante punto azul neón, que destacaba en la oscuridad de la lluviosa noche, el mismo que le había guiado hasta Isabella no hacía mucho.

Kanon corrió hacia el punto azul. ¿Qué era? No tenía idea ni tenía el tiempo de averiguarlo. Ya habría ocasión de masticarlo una vez que encontrase a Anita. Se deslizó entre las columnas con dificultad hasta donde estaba el punto… pero una vez que llegó allí, el punto azul desapareció.

"**Ana** ¿Me Oyes?" Llamó Kanon con energía. "¡Anita! Dime donde estás." Nada, no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Anita!" Nada. Silencio absoluto… excepto por el sonido de un inhalador. Kanon se apresuró al lugar donde había oído el ruido. "¡**ANITA**!"

"… ¿Tío Kanon?" Preguntó una débil voz a sus espaldas. Kanon se dio la vuelta, aunque se tardó en encontrar de dónde venía la voz. Vio entonces un hueco increíblemente bien disimulado entre unas caídas columnas y se agachó para ver mejor.

Allí se encontró con los enormes ojos rojos de Anita, que lo miraban llenos de lágrimas. La niña estaba agachada, se abrazaba las rodillas y temblaba de miedo. Hizo un enorme puchero al verlo y gruesos lagrimones se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Suspiró de alivio al verla. Se veía asustada, pero bien y sin daño aparente. Se sentó en el suelo, en la entrada del agujero y avisó vía cosmo a los demás santos que buscaban a la niña, que ya la había encontrado. Se sintió en el ambiente un alivio generalizado.

"Anita… ¿Qué haces allí? Nos tenías preocupado¿Estás bien?" Preguntó muy casual, como quitándole importancia al asunto. La niña asintió con la cabeza.

"Serra me dijo que me quedara aquí." Anita dijo entre hipos y gimoteos. "Que no saliera, y que me quedara muy quieta. Que iría por ayuda… :_sob_:"

"¿Serra?" Kanon la miró curioso ¿De quién le estaba hablando? Se inclinó sobre el agujero y apoyó sus manos en la tierra… entonces notó algo muy curioso: la tierra estaba muy seca y tibia, y allí en ese hueco **no** hacía frío. Es más, ni siquiera había un atisbo de humedad y Anita estaba seca. Eso no era normal¿O sí? Dejando eso de lado. "¿Quién es Serra?"

"Serra es… :_sob_: Serra es… :_sob_: Me dijo… Me dijo… ¡Me dijo…!" Anita puso cara de llanto. Antes que se diera cuenta o pudiera evitarlo, Kanon tenía a la niña entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose en lágrima viva. "**¡TUVE MUCHO MIEDO!** :_sob, sob_: **NO QUERÍA VOLVER CON ELLOS, ME DIJERON QUE ME IBAN A PEGAR. ¡ME IBAN A METER DENTRO DE UN SACO SUCIO! Y LASTIMARON A LA TÍA ISA. LA TIRARON POR UNA ZANJA: YO LES VI. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Tranquila, Anita, tranquila." La consoló mientras se ponía de pie. "Ya pasó, no te va a pasar nada malo, ya verás. La tía Isa está a salvo."

"**¡PERO NO SE MOVÍA!** Y La Arrastraron y Patearon." Anita se sujetó con más fuerza del torso de Kanon, quien se apresuró a sacarla de allí. "**¡QUIERO A MIS PAPIS¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Muy bien. Esto le rompe el corazón a cualquiera que tenga la suficiente sensibilidad como para que las desconsoladas lágrimas de una peque tan dulce le afecten. Kanon se prometió a sí mismo ir a darles una vuelta a los infelices que habían asustado de esta manera a Anita lo antes posible. Sin darse mayor trabajo, abrió un portal a Géminis mientras consolaba a la niña con cariño. En cuanto apareció en la sala, quienes estaban allí presentes les recibieron con entusiasmo.

Sin embargo… algo aún quedaba pendiente.

…

No, cuando digo que algo pendiente no me refiero a Shaka, quién seguía en calidad de **'¡OMMMMM!'** en Virgo, ni al pequeño detalle que Saga seguía buscando a su hermano bajo la lluvia, sino a asuntos de corte personal que debían ser zanjados a la brevedad.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El –NO–Ser–)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Conversaciones._**

_"¡Qué buena está esa sopa!"_

_"¡Muy Reponedora!"_

_"¡Atchíss, Atchíss!"_

_"¡MILO! No te desabrigues: No quiero que te dé una recaída."_

_"¡HEY¡Yo no Fui!"_

**PS:** Luego de este chapucero final de capítulo me despido hasta mañana. Escribir esto no me dio guerra. Fue al revés: me resistí un poco a escribirlo, pero aquí lo tienen. Seguramente la misteriosa silueta con cabello largo, a quién Anita llamó 'Serra,' y el punto azul les estén causando curiosidad y confusión… bueno… entonces tendrán que esperar hasta Septiembre, porque recién entonces sabrán. Espero no haberlos decepcionado… **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	17. Conversaciones y Confesiones

**A/N: **Decimosexto episodio. Me quedan pendientes dos conversaciones y una paliza. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 123 para ver y entender Manga: Si hay que elegir entre la atractiva, inteligente, y alta estudiante de secundaria y una llorona; la llorona obtiene el papel de heroína._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16.**

**Conversaciones y Confesiones.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Día Siguiente._

_9:32 am._

Uno podría esperar que luego de tan agitada noche, las cosas se calmaran un poco, pero no fue así. En cuanto Anita llegó a Géminis en los brazos de Kanon, todos los santos se abalanzaron sobre ellos a preguntar y a ver por sus propios ojos que la pequeña estuviese bien e ilesa. Shion entonces se contactó con Dafne para comunicarle las buenas nuevas, mientras Saori y los demás dorados intentasen disuadir a Anita para que soltase a Kanon y que se que se tomara una sopita de pollo, que no estoy muy segura quién preparó.

Anita se había pegado un fuerte trasnoche. Se quedó dormida a eso de las 00:30 am. Dafne hubiera querido que la niña le fuese entregada esa misma noche, pero Shion no accedió, dado que la nena estaba muy agotada y por mucho que ya fuera seguro entregarla a las autoridades civiles, era mejor que descansara y se le pasara un poco el susto. No entregaría a la niña, a menos que estuviese descansada.

Obviamente Dafne no quedó del todo conforme con esta negativa de Shion, pero no le quedó más que aguantarse. Además, el Patriarca le prometió llevarle él mismo a la niña hasta sus oficinas a la mañana siguiente… Por eso casi todos los dorados aprovecharon de despedirse esa noche, dado que no tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo al día siguiente.

Ahora Shion se encontraba en el templo de Géminis, en la salita de estar, junto con Saori y Mu, mientras esperaban con infinita paciencia que los gemelos bajaran con Anita: Saga acompañaría al Patriarca y a la diosa hasta las oficinas de INTERPOL, mientras Kanon se quedaba cuidando de Isabella… aunque ella no lo supiese.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… ésta se dejó abrazar por los pequeños brazos de Anita, mientras ella misma le correspondía aquél tierno gesto.

":_sob_¿Te vas a poner buena?" Preguntó Ana con un enorme puchero.

"¡Claro! Hierba mala nunca muere…" Le respondió Isa con una cansada expresión. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aunque ya no tenía fractura de la cuál quejarse ¡Ay, qué mal se sentía y qué sensible tenía el puñetero brazo!

"Isabella es fuerte Anita. No se iba a morir por algo así." Explicó Saga con calma.

"Isabella es como las cucarachas: son débiles, pero nada las mata." Se burló Kanon. Isabella lo ignoró.

"¡Qué Bueno Que No te Moriste! Me Asustaste mucho :_sob_:… ¿Qué harás sin mi, ahora que me voy?"

"Me las arreglaré." Isabella suspiró. "Espero que ahora te cuides mucho: ya sabes que no te debes escapar de tu niñera ni subirte a autos extraños."

"Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora lo sé. No lo volveré a hacer." Anita volvió a abrazar a Isa. "Gracias Tía Isa. Lo pasé muy bien."

"¿No te vas a despedir de mi?" Preguntó Kanon, fingiendo escándalo. Anita lo miró con ojos grandes y corrió a abrazarle.

"**TÍO KANON¡TAMPOCO ME VOY A OLVIDAR DE TI!** :_SOB_:" Anita fue levantada en brazos por Kanon. "No me olvides¿bueno? Le voy a contar a todas mis amigas que te conocí. Prometido."

"Eso me parece muy bien, pero no le des mi teléfono a nadie. ¿Estamos?"

"Es hora de irse, Anita." Anunció de pronto Saga, quien estiró sus brazos hacia la niña. "¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"¡Adiós Tío Kanon! Te quiero mucho. Gracias por todo." Anita se dejó tomar por Saga. "No pelees tanto con Tía Isa ¿Bueno? Dale un beso de esos que se daban el otro día." Añadió la niña con una sonrisa equivalente a 200 watts. Saga sofocó una carcajada al ver lo colorados que los aludidos se pusieron. Anita ladeó la cabeza curiosa. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"En lo absoluto." Dijo Saga sonriendo. "Ahora vámonos que nos están esperando."

"Adiós, los quiero mucho."

Bastaron unas 4 zancadas para que Saga saliera del piso residencial y cerrase la puerta tras de sí, llevándose a Anita con él. Isabella se apoyó en la pared y tomó aire como si con eso pudiese sofocar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Estaba tranquila… aunque tenía la sensación que había dejado el trabajo a medias.

"Espero que no vuelva a meterse en este mismo lío." Suspiró la chica con calma. "La voy a echar de menos."

"Yo también: esa cría es encantadora. Me pregunto como será cuando sea mayor."

Isabella no contestó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de una Anita más grande. Se apoyó en la pared y se puso de pie, ayudada por Kanon. Cruzaron miradas.

"Iré a tenderme… la cabeza me da vueltas."

"¿Necesitas que te ayude?"

"No. Gracias. Puedo sola."

Arrastrando los pies, Isabella se deslizó hasta el cuarto de aprendices, bajo la atenta mirada de Kanon. El menor de los gemelos suspiró al ver cómo se cerraba la puerta tras de ella. ¡Tanto que tenía que hablar con ella! Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si Isabella había puesto una enorme pared entre ambos? Hubiera querido… Hubiera querido…

… Hubiera querido poder estrecharla en sus brazos…

**Casa de Leo.**

La 5ª Casa estaba bastante concurrida esa mañana. Por alguna extrañísima razón, todos los dorados, a excepción de Mu, Saga, Kanon, Shaka (seguía en estado de '¡**OMMM**!') y Camus (que seguía en Francia), estaban reunidos en el piso residencial de Leo, y ninguno tenía buen aspecto. Buscar una niña pequeña bajo la lluvia, luego que 7 intrusos irrumpieran en el Santuario no era divertido. Todos habían pasado mala noche, pues se habían enfriado más de la cuenta, lo cuál afectó sus ritmos y patrones de sueño.

"¡No puedo creer que estos tipos se quejen **tanto**!" Protestó Alisa, mientras probaba la sopa. "¿Quién está sin sopa?"

"¿Quejarse? Bah. No los has escuchado quejándose." Comentó June, mientras sacaba algunas servilletas. "Máscara de la Muerte y Shura quieren repetición; Aioria está sin sopa, pero no quiere comer nada y Milo dice que no le has llevado nada."

"Tienes razón, no los he escuchado quejarse, aunque a Milito sí que le he oído mucho esta semana." Comentó Alisa, quien, tras dejar la sopa tranquila, buscó algunos platos en un estante cercano. "Que se den con una piedra en el pecho, que si no se hubieran visto lo bastante desvalidos esta mañana, no les hubiera preparado sopa."

June asintió en señal de apoyo. Ayudó a Alisa con una bandeja y cuando estuvieron servidos los platos, ambas salieron de la cocina en dirección de la sala. Allí, los bravos y poderosos caballeros dorados de la orden de Athena, protectores de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, estaban sentados en los sillones y sillas que podían, y a ver cuál de todos ellos se veía peor que el anterior.

Afro estaba ojeroso y pálido, Docko, Aioros y Shura tenían las narices rojas. Máscara estaba decaído y tenía los ojos muy brillantes: no había hecho ningún comentario extraño. Alde parecía tener fiebre y Aioria no quería comer, porque no se sentía bien del estómago y tenía mucho frío. A excepción del santo de Leo, los demás al menos parecían comer con entusiasmo: Alisa había preparado una sopa muy buena.

A todo esto, el único que se veía bien era Milo, quien estaba inclinado sobre el moisés de Kyrus y le hacía caras a su hijito.

"¡Qué buena está esta sopa!" Exclamó Afro complacido.

"¡Muy Reponedora!" Reconoció Docko. "Alisa, si cocinas así, no sabes como envidio a Milo."

"NO me envidie mucho, maestro, que la sopa es lo único que le queda bien." Se burló Milo de pronto. Alisa entrecerró los ojos.

"¡No me digas, Milín!" Exclamó Alisa a propósito. Los demás santos s sonrieron: no tenían energías para reír como se debía. "No fue eso lo que me has dicho toda la semana."

"Es que con hambre todo se encuentra delicioso." Bromeó Milo, más recuperado de su resfrío.

"Bah. Al menos sé cocinar: Tu hierves agua y te queda cruda."

"Pero al menos comestible."

June y Alisa sirvieron y recolectaron platos antes de volver a la cocina. Dejaron los trastes en la lavadora y regresaron a la sala. June se desvió un poco para ir por una manta, la que luego puso sobre los hombros de Aioria, que realmente se veía muy enfermo… Marin se iba a preocupar en serio esta vez. June suspiró: esperaba que el orgullo se le pasara a su compañera, que cierto león se veía casi terminal, y que ambos hicieran las paces.

Aunque Aioria siempre se veía terminal cuando se resfriaba.

"¡Atchíss, Atchíss!"

"¡MILO! No te desabrigues: No quiero que te dé una recaída." Protestó Alisa de pronto, quien por distraída, no se dio cuenta que su marido no había sido el protagonista de esos estornudos.

"¡HEY¡Yo no Fui!" Exclamó Milo con ojos de perrito.

"¡Atchíss, Atchíss…! Fui Yo…" Rezongó Aioros.

Alisa y June intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sabihonda. Tenían la corazonada que esa sería una semana **MUY LARGA**.

**Casa de Géminis.**

"¡Atchíss, Atchíss!"

Kanon estornudó un par de veces antes de poder terminar de preparar su café. Acababa de regresar de los calabozos: le había ido a hacer una visita de cortesía a cierto grupo de intrusos para aliviar su estrés de la noche anterior. El menor de los gemelos se quedó quieto unos segundos, mejor le pedía a Mu cuando regresara algún tipo de medicina, pues no quería resfriarse. Andaba dando vueltas un germen por el aire y no quería caer víctima de él, no le gustaba sentirse enfermo. Finalmente se sirvió su café, al que le puso leche, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala.

Entonces vio a Isabella, que caminaba arrastrando los pies y que parecía dirigirse a la cocina. Tenía puesto el pijama que Marin le había prestado y su propia bata, que seguramente había tomado del baño. Kanon no dijo nada al respecto, pero no se quedó callado.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" Le preguntó curioso. Se suponía que Isabella debía estar en cama, a oscuras y descansando.

"… No lo sé." Isabella desvió su mirada al suelo y se encogió de hombros. "… Quisiera un té e iba a prepararlo."

"¿Por qué no me lo pediste? Te lo hubiera llevado." Le dijo Kanon casual. Isa no respondió: sus mejillas se sonrosaron. "Deberías volver a la cama… A menos que quieras sentirte peor. Yo te llevaré el té." Añadió con suavidad.

"Gracias." Isabella lo miró a la cara, acunando su sensible brazo derecho contra su cuerpo. "Y gracias de nuevo."

"¿Huh¿Dos _Gracias_?"

"Deberían ser tres… Por lo del té…" Isabella se detuvo unos segundos. Gracias por lo de anoche… y por ayudarme estos días con Anita."

"…"

"También… También te debo una disculpa… ya sabes… por ser tan _perra_ contigo desde el principio…"

"Bah." Kanon se puso algo nervioso. "Me han tocado peores."

"No como yo. Sé que soy muy antipática." Isabella hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. "En cierta medida es culpa mía. Me cuesta cambiar eso de mi…" La chica se sentó en el suelo, deslizándose por la pared. Kanon la imitó.

"Mmm… no lo sé… yo no fui muy simpático que digamos." El menor de los gemelos suspiró. "Créeme que han tocado peores."

"Te aseguro que no como yo." Dijo Isabella, que no dejaba de mirarse los pies. "… Verás… Yo… Tiendo… a tratar mal a quienes me atraen, más aún…" La chica se detuvo unos instantes, como pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación. "… más aún cuando les tengo más afecto del necesario."

"¿Me tienes afecto?" Preguntó Kanon arqueando ambas cejas. Esto hizo que su presión arterial se acelerase como nunca antes de la emoción. ¡Quizás tenía una oportunidad!

El rostro de Isabella se puso de un bonito color rojo escarlata. La chica tensó los hombros y su vista se fijó en sus pies, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato, ambos estaban expectantes y esperando que el otro rompiese el silencio.

"No me digas que te sorprende." Protestó una avergonzada Isabella al cabo de 15 minutos. Sí, se quedaron callados 15 minutos, pese al daño a la salud que podían sufrir ambos. "Feh. Sí… sí me atraes… me gustas mucho…"

Esta vez el que se puso rojo fue Kanon. Isabella tenía que ser la primera chica que le decía que le gustaba antes que él se lo dijese (técnicamente, la vez anterior no se lo había dicho). Se produjo un silencio más corto entre ambos, no duró más de dos minutos.

"¿en qué topamos?" Preguntó Kanon muy apenado, pero esperanzado. "O sea… sí te gusto… no veo problemas." Afirmó coqueto. Isa asintió levemente, pero el santo no tuvo buena espina al ver que su chica tensaba aún más los hombros.

"Es que no soy una buena chica para ti." Dijo Isabella en voz baja, con tono dolido. "Daño a quienes aprecio por una buena razón…"

"¿Qué es lo que…?"

"¡No he terminado!" Exclamó de golpe. Minuto de silencio. "… entiende que soy antipática… no… No quiero que me dañen… entiende eso… No… soy tan fácil como parezco…"

"Hey, no podría hacerte ningún tipo de daño. Y Nunca he dicho que eres fácil." Kanon se cruzó de brazos. "Si lo dices por los besos…"

"Lamento todo eso… me dejé llevar… aunque no me arrepiento. Pero…"

"… ¿Pero qué?" Kanon suspiró. Algo en la actitud de Isa comenzaba a preocuparlo, aunque más que una eventual, lo que le preocupaba no era él mismo, sino la chica.

"Esto tiene que terminar aquí. No es contigo, pero no me quiero involucrar en algo así… yo no… no puedo ahora…"

"¿Ya tienes novio?" Preguntó descorazonado.

Isabella tuvo una reacción extraña. Se tapó los oídos y se tensó tanto, que Kanon creyó que la chica quería fundirse contra la pared. Negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo.

"¡NO…! Nunca… nunca he tenido novio… pero… pero…" Isabella miró a Kanon por primera vez en mucho rato: tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luchaba a toda cosa para que estas no cayesen por sus mejillas. "por favor, por favor… no soy buena suplicando… Por favor… dejémoslo así y no sigamos más. No nos veamos más…"

Kanon no supo qué pensar. Se sentía muy dolido. Algo no estaba bien con Isabella, y aunque la chica había reconocido que él le gustaba mucho, no se animaba a confiar en él e insistía en fortalecer aquella enorme pared que había puesto entre ambos. Era como si indirectamente él la estuviera haciendo sufrir…

… y por muy antipática que fuera, no quería hacerle eso.

"¿En serio quieres eso?" Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Isa movió la cabeza, sin asentir o negar del todo en un mismo movimiento. Kanon sintió un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. "Dame al menos una buena razón. Si quieres que esta sea la ultima vez que hablemos…" Kanon se detuvo unos minutos. "… Bien por mí, si eso es lo que quieres, te… voy a dejar sola, pero al menos dime… sólo para sacarme de dudas… y para no tener que arrepentirme luego… dame una buena razón."

Isabella lo miró de hito en hito. Tuvo una poderosa necesidad de saltarle al cuello, sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo, pero… ¡Argh! Maldita sea. Algo dentro de sí la reprimía e impedía que hiciera eso. Ese miedo… ese miedo que ya llevaba un año carcomiéndola por dentro, el mismo miedo por el cuál había decidido ser antipática con las personas.

¡Nunca antes le había estorbado tanto!

"No es contigo… Soy **yo** la del problema." Le dijo con ojos grandes. "… Besas muy bien… y debo ser honesta: nunca creí que podría volver a sentirme tan cómoda con un beso… o en los brazos de alguien como tú… ¡Porque me sentí como no tienes idea! Pero… está… pero…"

La chica comenzó a frotarse el hombro derecho con nerviosismo. Desvió su mirada al piso y se mordió los labios. Esto no parecía ser nada fácil para ella. ¡En lo Absoluto!

"¿Isa?" Kanon se incorporó un poco, preocupado, molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho tal pregunta. "Si no quieres decirme, no tengo problemas, podemos dejarlo…"

"… fue el año pasado." Isabella apretó los labios y tomó aire. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. "… di pelea… pero… no… no me lo pude quitar de encima…"

El santo de géminis abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a un pelo de ponerse de pie. ¿Acaso había inferido bien…? Frunció el ceño. Isabella no dijo más, dando por entendido el resto. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero la chica las atrapó entre sus manos con rapidez, como si no quisiera mostrar más debilidad de la que estaba mostrando.

"… no he podido… sacarme esa sensación de encima. ¡No se va! No lo controlo… ¿Kanon? Yo…"

"…"

"… No soy una chica buena. Quizás no me entiendes, pero me siento… sucia… y asquerosa." Isabella se puso de pie. Se veía furiosa y aterrada, no con Kanon, sino con ella misma. "… no te convengo… dejémoslo hasta aquí ahora que se puede. Y búscate a alguien que te merezca más que yo."

Kanon no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tenía que decir. Primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras y angustiado como no lo estaba desde la batalla contra Hades por alguien que no fuera él mismo o su diosa. Isabella, sin mirarlo a la cara, apoyándose en la pared, se regresó al cuarto con relativa rapidez, y una vez allí, se encerró.

No fue tras de ella. No podía comprender sus motivos, pero consideró que era más prudente dejarla con ellos y respetar su decisión. Pero ¿Quién Había Sido El Maldito Desgraciado que…? Empuño las manos, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes furiosos. ¿Quién Había Osado? Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, como si buscase calmarse. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia el cuarto de aprendices.

"Aún así… quisiera estar contigo…" Susurró.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se obligó a ponerse de pie y como si llevase el mundo a cuestas, caminó en dirección de la sala.

No.

A medio camino, cambió su dirección. Dejó su tazón de café en la estantería y salió de piso residencial: necesitaba golpear a alguien.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG (Manquehuito El –NO–Ser–)**

**_No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo, Ya Que Es El Último._**

**PS:** ¿Estuve rebuscada? Sí. ¿Fui cruel con Kanon? También. ¿Hago sufrir a Isabella? Ni lo duden. ¿Escribí un buen capítulo? Eso ustedes me lo dirán en una preciosa review. **¡NO SEAN VAGOS Y DEJEN REVIEW!**


	18. En el Parque junto al Árbol

**A/N¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!** Ténganme paciencia, **¡RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTOS CAPÍTULOS DE NOCHE, CUANDO DEBÍ ESTAR DURMIENDO! **Algunos errores gramaticales y ortográficos, que espero sean los menos, no son intencionados y se deben a la falta de sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A YUKIME-CHAN por haber leído mis nocturnos desvaríos! Me encanta su ayuda y la agradezco montones.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 129 para ver y entender Manga: Youkais no siempre son malos o feos. Y si el tipo tiene orejas de perro _**tienes**_ que tocarlas… sobre todo si está sellado a un árbol y dormido, o no tendrás otra oportunidad._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Eiusdem Farinae."**

_(De la Misma Harina.)_

****

**Epílogo.**

**En el Parque Junto al Árbol.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

**Dos días después.**

"Si tanto la extrañas, deberías ir por ella." Protestó Saga durante el almuerzo. Kanon estaba echado, totalmente deprimido, sobre la mesa y jugueteaba con su comida.

"**Isabella** me vale madres." Rezongó Kanon dolido. Saga bufó: era obvio que no lo decía en serio y que en realidad quería decir lo contrario. Luego… sonrió con misterio: su hermanito menor había caído en su trampa.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación entre su hermano e Isa, y desde entonces… Kanon hizo lo imposible por evitar a la chica, ni siquiera levantaba la voz, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Para Saga era evidente que esa situación les dolía a ambos y lo peor es que no sabía ni como ayudar, ya que su gemelo le había pedido por favor que no comentara nada.

Esa mañana, Dafne y otro oficial de INTERPOL habían ido a buscar a la chica, que ya estaba mucho mejor de su accidente. Isabella por fin se había marchado a su casa, dejando un corazoncito roto tras de sí, y llevándose además el suyo. Kanon suspiró: aquella confesión de hacía dos días atrás que le había hecho la chica, había calado más profundo en sí de lo que él mismo se había percatado. Todavía no tenía muy claro que era lo que sentía al respecto, pero ya lo sabría. Lo que sí tenía muy claro es que se puso **MUY** aprehensivo respecto de Isa, y eso lo estaba matando.

"¿**Quién** te está hablando de Isabella? Me refería a **Lucía**." Comentó Saga como quien habla del clima, con el sólo propósito de probar la reacción de su hermano. La cuál no se hizo esperar.

"¿Lucía?"

"Ya sabes. Tu ex… a menos que estés deprimido porque Isabella se marchó sin que te despidieras de ella." Dijo Saga, mientras comía su ensalada. "Fue muy grosero de tu parte no despedirte de ella: fue más que obvio que te buscó con la mirada hasta que ella y los demás salieron del Santuario."

"…"

"Un adiós no le hace daño a nadie."

"Prefiero que no me vea." Explicó Kanon. "Parece que involuntariamente le traigo malos recuerdos y no quiero hacerle más daño…"

"¿Daño? Kanon¿de qué hablas?" Preguntó Saga. El menor de los gemelos se quedó en profundo silencio, y luego se puso de pie, para salir de la cocina. "Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo y también a ella." Dijo Saga fijando su vista en su ensalada.

"…"

"Creí que eras más mañoso. Además¿como sabes que le haces daño? Quizás los dioses te pusieron en su camino para ayudarla… o podría ser al revés."

"Saga… Soy mañoso, pero esto es diferente." Kanon le dio un expresivo golpe al dintel de la puerta. "Le hago daño sin quererlo y punto." Ahora sí que el menor de los gemelos salió de la cocina.

"**ESO NO LO SABES. Yo que tú me aseguro.**" Añadió Saga en voz más alta, de forma que Kanon le oyese, pero nada. No hubo respuesta. "¡Que Problemáticas Son Las Mujeres!" Exclamó Saga, soplándose el flequillo.

**Un barrio residencial en Atenas.**

**Un día después.**

**18:00 pm.**

_Flashback_

_"¿Seguro estarás bien sola?" Preguntó Dafne antes de salir._

_"Seee… de esto no me muero." Suspiró Isa con pesadez. "¿Dafne?"_

_"Dime."_

_"¿Seguro no quieres que vaya a trabajar?" Preguntó Isabella, aunque ya de antemano sabía la respuesta. Dafne le sonrió._

_"Ya hiciste bastante. Me sirves más recuperándote que estorbándome: además tienes que preparar muchos informes y para eso necesitas la cabeza lúcida."_

_"Hmpf."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Isabella suspiró y apagó su laptop. Estaba en su casa desde el día anterior. Por un momento creyó que podría avanzar algo en la redacción de sus informes, pero no. No pudo hacerlo. De todas maneras, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. La chica se levantó de su escritorio y arrastró los pies hasta su cama, en donde se dejó caer, cuidando de no aplastar su brazo derecho. Se tendió sobre su espalda y miró al techo largo rato.

¡Vaya! Se sentía más liviana, pero eso no era garantía que se sintiera en paz.

Los papás de Anita habían llamado desde Inglaterra para darle las gracias cuando aún estaba en Géminis. Esa vez fue la última que pudo ver a Kanon de cerca: desde que habían sostenido aquella conversación que el menor de los gemelos hizo un buen esfuerzo en no dejarse ver. Isabella creyó que aquello le iba a hacer bien, no verlo más… pero no. Se equivocó de nuevo y mientras más esfuerzos hacía Kanon por esconderse, más le dolía no poder verlo. ¡Vaya que funciona extraño el corazón!

¡Maldita sea! Isabella se tendió sobre su izquierda y se abrazó un cojín. ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso a Kanon? No sacaba nada¿de qué podía interesarle lo que le había pasado hacía ya un año? Tenía que ser su mugre suerte… por fin era capaz de ver a alguien con otros ojos, con algo de interés y no con ese asqueroso pánico a que le hicieran daño, y ¿qué hacía? Lo alejaba no más por miedosa.

Lo extrañaba. Tenía ganas de discutir por alguna cosa con él. Tenía ganas de retrucarle. Quería sentir ese calorcito en sus labios, quería ver sus ojitos azulados. Quería comprobarse a sí misma que podía aguantar más tiempo esos brazos rodeándole la espalda antes de comenzar a temer por su integridad… porque siempre estaba eso presente, ese lastre que arrastraba, eso que le estorbaba y le hacía temer. Lo que hacía que se detestase a sí misma por sentir algo que no se había buscado. ¿Por qué fue el tarado? Pudo haber sido otro, pero no. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el Tarado y no otra persona? Era Pesado hasta el **HARTAZGO**. ¿Por qué no se pudo fijar en uno que fuera más agradable?

See… lo echaba de menos.

Casi tres días después, estando ya en su casa, y sin tener a cuestas a responsabilidad de Anita, debería sentirse a kilómetros del Santuario y de la 3ª casa; a años luz de la semana que recién había pasado, A UNA GALAXIA de distancia de aquellos besitos… pero no era así. Sentía que tenía asuntos pendientes que tenía que resolver, y no era precisamente la montaña de informes que tenía que hacer.

¡Maldito sea el Tarado!

_RIIIING. RIIIING. RIIIING._

Isabella, totalmente desganada, estiró el brazo y tomó el teléfono. Inspiró y exhaló el aire.

"¿Diga?" Preguntó de malos modos. Silencio al otro lado de la línea. "Diga…"

"_Grosera hasta para contestar._"

"¿Tarado? Digo¡Kanon!" Pensando en el rey de Roma. Isabella se incorporó en la cama de un salto. "¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"

"_Tu jefa me lo pasó. ¡Vaya que tiene **mal** **carácter**! Casi me **come** cuando fui a pedírselo._" Exclamó el menor de los gemelos. Isa no supo cómo reaccionar. "_¡NO me cuelgues! Ya sé que prometí que no me verías más, pero ten en cuenta que no me estás viendo… tan sólo estamos hablando… si es que quieres hablar conmigo._"

"Tú sí eres extraño." Isa frunció el ceño, aunque esta expresión pronto se suavizó. ¡Anda la osa…! Se consiguió su teléfono y la llamó… primera vez que le pasaba. ¡Qué latido más bonito sintió! "¿Dime qué quieres?" Preguntó con voz suave.

"_Primero que nada y antes que me cuelgues… Hasta el más miserable de los abogados sabe que hay más de una versión de los hechos, y no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que oigas la mía_." El santo al otro lado del teléfono se quedó mudo. "_Hace unos días, me hiciste una confesión fuerte… y… digamos que yo también tengo algunas._"

"…"

"_Soy Kanon de Géminis, y alguna vez fui Kanon de Dragón Marino. Soy un traidor, blasfemo y manipulador. Desperté la esencia maligna de Saga, Athena casi muere por mi culpa, me burlé de Poseidón._"

"…"

"_Yo… Fui perdonado y tengo una segunda oportunidad._" El santo volvió a quedarse en silencio. "_Si no me crees, pregúntale a cualquiera en el Santuario y te dirá cuán detestable soy…_"

"… Disculpa, pero… no sé porqué me dices todo esto…"

"_… Yo menos. Quizás para decirte que si hay que elegir al villano de la semana entre tú y yo… Me quedé con el premio_." Kanon tomó aire. "_Tu no eres mala, antipática sí, pero no mala. YO soy el malo… o al menos lo fui._"

"¿A qué viene todo esto? Sigo sin entender **por QUÉ** me dices esto…"

"_Por que eres linda. Porque no eres una mala chica en lo absoluto. ¿No te das cuenta que soy yo quien no está a tu altura? Elegí ser un traidor y tarde enmendé mi camino… No creo merecer la suerte que tengo¡He hecho cosas terribles! Aún así se me conceden inmerecidos regalos… tengo una nueva vida, un techo sobre mi cabeza, un trabajo y el favor de mi adolescente diosa…. Y te conocí… que es lo mejor de todo. Quizás tú no te quieras mucho, pero yo sí te quiero, pese a lo que tú digas y a lo pesada que puedes ser. ¡Porque sigues siendo una Bruja!_"

"…"

"_¡Listo, Ya lo Dije!" _Kanon, hasta ese momento había sonado casual, sonó… diferente._ "Gracias Isabella… ahora este pobre diablo se puede morir tranquilo_."

"Bien… Adiós." Isabella colgó el teléfono, pese a que no quería hacerlo. El porqué lo hizo, ni idea, va más allá de mí. La chica se tendió sobre su almohada y suspiró hastiada. "… el único tipo que ve más allá de ti y tu le cuelgas el teléfono… ¡**QUE LINDO**!"

Inhaló. Exhaló. Hace un momento, antes que la llamara, había estado extrañándolo, pero ahora no sabía si lo extrañaba o qué. Le gustó oír su voz. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Isabella entrecerró los ojos y se dio un momento para meditar lo que Kanon acababa de decirle

…

Inhaló y aguantó la respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, antes de que exhalase el aire que había estado conteniendo.

**Afuera, en el Parque de enfrente.**

Abajo del edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Isabella, había un parque, de esos de barrio, que tienen juegos y árboles, a los que la gente va a pasear o los que atraviesa con la esperanza de cortar camino. En la esquina opuesta al edificio en el que vivía Isa, Kanon se quedó mirando su celular algún rato…

"… sólo por si acaso… me voy a quedar aquí un buen rato por si cambias de opinión…" Terminó de decir antes de guardar en celular en su bolsillo.

¡Debía Estar Loco! No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La Bruja no iba a hacerle caso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Kanon se apoyó contra un árbol cercano y se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Hacía frío y no debían quedar más de 20 minutos de luz: el sol ya se había puesto hace rato.

¿Por qué había ido? No lo sabía muy bien. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que Saga tenía la culpa. Bah. ¡El le había dicho que tenía que asegurarse! Última vez que le hacía caso. ¿Qué sabía él de enamorarse? Nada más la teoría, eso es todo. ¿Qué sacaba con estar allí de pie, con la noche en ciernes, con la temperatura baja, esperando por alguien que no quería verlo? Ahora si que sí estaba convencido que su mala suerte en asuntos del corazón era un castigo de lo alto.

"¡HACE FRÍO!" Exclamó de pronto Isa, lo cuál le dio un buen susto. "Kanon de Géminis… Hace Mucho Frío Esta Noche, Me Estoy resfriando. ¡Parezco Anciana! Me duele la cabeza y el brazo me está matando." Dijo la chica a la carrera, frotándose los brazos. "Como ves, salí en pantuflas, así que seré rápida."

Kanon se sorprendió de verla. Isabella se veía enojada y temblaba de frío. ¡Estaba en bata! Era gruesa, pero no dejaba de ser una bata, y por lo tanto, poca defensa contra el frío. Encima se veía enojada (¡Qué bonita que se veía!). La chica exhaló y miró sus pies.

"No soy una chica fácil, y ya sabes que no aguanto mucho debajo del agua." Dijo a medio tono de ser suave y ser severa. "No me gusta que me den órdenes ni que me insinúen como debo vivir mi vida."

"Ja. No tienes que decirme eso: lo sé de primera fuente." Kanon se cruzó de brazos y la miró fingiendo estar aburrido.

"¡Déjame Terminar! Como fastidias…" Isa relajó los brazos y hombro, y dejó caer las manos a un lado. Inspiró y le miró con un tierno y taimado mohín durante algunos minutos. "Escuché todo lo que dijiste por teléfono." Le dijo con cautela. Kanon tensó los músculos de los brazos inconscientemente.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¡ERES UN TONTO!" Exclamó acercándose un paso, empuñando sólo la mano izquierda. Kanon hubiera jurado que Isabella le iría a cantar las cuarenta a todo pulmón y en medio de la calle, pero no fue así. "Te escuché con mucha atención y me das iras. Muchas iras… porque **no** eres un hombre malo."

"Hmpf. ¡Me gané a pulso mi gana de malo! Al menos deja quedarme con eso." Exclamó divertido, como buscando con eso aliviar la situación, aunque el mismo se sentía muy ansioso. Isa negó con la cabeza y exhaló aire. Se abrazó a sí misma para aislarse un poco del frío.

"Si fueras malo, no habrías hecho lo que hiciste por Anita o por mi."

"Hice cosas terribles…"

"¡No me gusta que me interrumpan! Si hiciste cosas terribles, no me consta ni me importa, eso está en el pasado." Isa se mordió los labios. "Feh… Yo debería estar diciéndome eso." Añadió con sarcasmo. "Kanon… tu segunda oportunidad no es desmerecida."

"Pero me duele."

"¿Por qué?"

Kanon estiró la mano, como para acariciarle la mejilla a Isabella, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo. Sonrió dolido y dejó caer el brazo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

"Porque no puedo estar con la chica que quiero."

"¿Y Lucía?"

"Ya ni me acuerdo quién es…"

Inserte un minuto de silencio. Isabella comenzó a dar saltitos para entrar en calor. El frío suelo le estaba helando los pies, debido a la poca protección que le daban sus pantuflas.

"…no es cierto…" Dijo Isabella de pronto, aunque fue evidente que hizo un gran esfuerzo. "… no es cierto que… no puedes estar con la chica que quieres…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… es que… me gustas mucho…" Confesó Isabella con timidez, como temerosa que le fuera a llegar un golpe de algún lado. "Ni siquiera me caes bien… Yo… No tengo idea qué rayos fue lo que vi en ti o qué fue lo que tú viste en mi… si lo que quisiste decir el otro día es cierto…"

"Entonces… ¿Te gusto?" Preguntó Kanon con inocente esperanza. Se quedó quieto, esperando. Isa asintió.

"Tengo miedo." Le dijo con voz calma, pero lista para salir corriendo. "No tienes idea… quiero, pero tengo miedo de quererte… es difícil… no tienes idea…"

"Tengo tiempo de sobra… te podría esperar un milenio entero."

"¡Si es así, me obligas a vivir con miedo! Kanon… no puedo evitar quererte¡Eres Adorable!… hace mucho que no me sentía así y creí en serio que nunca más podría mirar a un hombre así… pero luego se me vienen a la cabeza esas… imágenes… y me aterro. Aún después de 1 año…"

"¿Isabella?"

"… No quiero que me pase de nuevo…. No quiero que… ¡Argh! Escúchame **BIEN**. A la primera cosa rara¡Me Largo y **NO** Será Bonito!" Chistó Isabella, sacudiendo de su voz la incertidumbre que sentía su corazón, y tratando de verse severa. Kanon puso las manos sobre sus caderas y frunció el ceño furioso.

"No tienes punto de comparación. Soy como ese **HIJO DE**… Hmpf." Kanon suavizó el rostro y se contuvo de continuar. "No podría hacerte daño. Sí te haré rabiar, pero no te voy a dañar: Mi carácter es mucho peor que el tuyo, soy **más** testarudo que tú… y más paciente debo añadir."

"¿Me estás diciendo impaciente?"

"Exacto." Kanon le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un ojo. "Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti. No me gustan las rutinas y siempre das sorpresas… _te amo, te amo porque eres linda, te amo porque eres linda, te amo porque eres tú._"

Isabella sonrió con recato y bajó la mirada. Se sonrojó un poco y se frotó las manos. Su rostro se agravó de un momento a otro y se puso muy nerviosa.

"¿Aún con…?" Preguntó con temor y en voz baja.

"**ESO** me vale madres. Reconozco que me impresionó, pero eso fue porque no me imagino **QUÉ CLASE DE BESTIA** pudo hacerte eso." Kanon endureció el rostro por algunos segundos, pero cuando cruzó su mirada con la de ella, se suavizó. "Eso parte del pasado, allí se debe quedar… a menos que quieras que busque al maldito y que le dé un **laaaaaaaargo** paseo por el Santuario… O por el Inframundo: Radamanthys me debe 30 euros. Puedo negociar." El santo de géminis la miró con largura: Isabella no le entendió ni jota. "Si no te das una oportunidad, nunca sabrás si puedes seguir adelante. No puedo imaginar como te duele… pero, si me das la oportunidad, este santo de géminis quisiera acompañarte un tramo del camino… para recogerte cuando haga falta, cuidarte, mimarte y animarte cuando lo necesites. Verás que con un poquito de pacien…"

Isabella interrumpió a Kanon dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

¡Ah, ese calorcito! Ya se extrañaba esa sensación tan tierna, tan… ese tipo de besos era uno de los que permitía el descanso. El santo de Géminis rodeó a Isa por la cintura con sus brazos, con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, para apoyarse luego en el árbol que había detrás de él. La chica le acarició el cabello. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Isabella se veía más nerviosa que nunca, como si hubiera hecho algo indebido. Kanon la dejó ir, aunque por un asunto de respeto, pues si hubiera dependido de él, la hubiera abrazado toda la noche.

"Este… Sigo con pantuflas."

"Lo sé." Afirmó mientras se animaba a acariciarle el rostro. "Te noto más bajita."

Inserte un minuto de silencio. El menor de los gemelos se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Isa sobre sus hombros. Esta le miró con largura.

"¿Va en serio lo que me dijiste?"

"Nunca había hablado tan en serio."

"…"

"…"

"¿Cenaste? No tengo nada preparado en mi casa: iba a pedir una pizza al Domino's. ¿Quieres?" Le ofreció la chica con timidez. Kanon le sonrió coqueto.

"¡Claro! Soy un santo en crecimiento: debo alimentarme bien."

"Entonces vamos, que me estoy congelando del frío."

Isabella y Kanon comenzaron a caminar en dirección del edificio de departamentos en el que la chica vivía, alejándose de aquél árbol que les había servido de apoyo… y antes de desaparecer de la vista de esta fanwriter… el menor de los gemelos rodeó a Isabella con el brazo, quien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro… y creo que alcancé a ver que se dieron otro beso…

…

Esperemos que les vaya bien a estos dos.

**Fin de Eiusdem Farinae.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El–NO–Ser–)**

**PS:** Le puse '_Eiusdem Farinae_' al fic por una sencilla razón. Tal como expliqué en el prólogo, esta frase significa '_De la misma harina_' y se aplica a personas poco deseables. Kanon e Isabella en el fondo se sienten personas no gratas, ambos por sucesos que ocurrieron en sus respectivos pasados. No tengo excusa para este final tan terrible, pero es lo único que pude cranear, ni siquiera el hecho que lo escribí durante la noche me salva. :_se golpea la cabeza_: Espero no haberlos decepcionado tal y como yo me decepcioné. **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS** por el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo y ancho del fic y de la semana que pasó en la que lo publiqué. Este monstruo me tomó mucho tiempo: comenzó a ser escrito el 28 de Abril de 2005 y lo terminé hoy 8 de Junio de 2005, a las 23:50 pm. Ahora… tengo más proyectos para fics futuros, pero esos tendrán que esperar, pues me voy de viaje **¡ME VOY A GRECIA!** Me gané una beca y me voy hasta allá por un mes. Dudo que tenga tiempo de escribir algo… aunque sí voy a volver con muchas ideas. ¡Deséenme Mucha Suerte! La voy a necesitar. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Datito cultural: **Estos versos que Kanon le recita a Isabella: "_te amo, te amo porque eres linda, te amo porque eres linda, te amo porque eres tú." _Son parte de una canción tradicional griega, de un fuerte contenido simbólico: es una canción para la mujer amada, que durante la ocupación turca de Grecia fue calificada de ilegal, pues era subversiva y todo el mundo la cantaba para hacer rabiar a los turcos. En ese caso, la amada era Grecia.

**¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

**Anita regresó sana y salva con sus padres a Inglaterra, y lo último que supe de ella, aparte que no deja de hablar sobre el Santuario, es que sus amiguitas le hicieron una mini fiesta de bienvenida.**

**INTERPOL Grecia aisló y neutralizó la fuga de información desde la policía ateniense, y logró llegar a un acuerdo con el soplón, quien se fue de lengua y reveló la identidad del 'Jefe.' Luego de un intenso operativo y una gran redada, lograron desarticular la red de trata de blancas que había 'comprado' a Anita y lograron identificar los contactos que tenían con la Mafia Tailandesa. Ahora es tarea de INTERPOL Tailandia terminar el trabajo.**

**Lastimosamente, aunque estuvieron a punto, el 'Jefe' escapó a la redada y actualmente está siendo buscado por INTERPOL. No obstante, el tipo parece haberse esfumado en el aire.**

**Los Matones que entraron por Anita al Santuario y que lastimaron a Isabella, están en los calabozos del Santuario. Como traspasaron con malas intenciones los límites del Refugio de Athena, se quedarán allí hasta que dejen de respirar. En el intertanto, son usados como pera de box por los aprendices… en cuanto a Marcos, quién le rompió el brazo a Isabella… Kanon le cae a patadas, cuál montaña de ladrillos, cada vez que siente que está estresado o aburrido.**

**Sólo Mu, Shaka, Milo, Shion y Camus no fueron afectados por la epidemia de resfríos que asoló las 12 casas. Los demás dorados que se expusieron a la lluvia mientras buscaban a Isa y a Anita se pescaron un resfrío proporcional a su fuerza y tamaño.**

**Los santos sanos tuvieron mucho trabajo cuidando de los enfermos.**

**…**

**Alisa describió aquello como una cruel y despiadada pesadilla. Alsacia no más se reía de ella.**


	19. OMAKE: Los hombres y las motos

**A/N¡OMAKE!** Las respuestas a reviews pueden encontrarlas en mi Profile, pero no le digan a nadie que están allí. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 3 para ver y entender Manga: Los inteligentes usan lentes._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Eiusdem Farinae."**

_(De la Misma Harina.)_

****

**Omake.**

**Los hombres y las motos.**

_Flashback._

**_Dos semanas antes de que Kanon rompiera con Lucía_**

_"Esta es una buena moto Señor. Muy cómoda y creo que es justo lo que usted está buscando." Le dijo un hábil vendedor. Kanon se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras observaba la Honda que tenía enfrente._

_"Está preciosa, y puedo pagarla… pero… ¿Cómo sabe usted que es la moto que busco?"_

_"Pues…" El vendedor lo miró con una expresión astuta. "El amor de su vida va a estar encantada con esta moto. Ya sabe, la chica de los ojitos rosa."_

_"Jaja, te equivocaste: mi chica tiene ojos morados."_

_"Pero el amor de su vida los tiene color rosa." Insistió el vendedor con una mirada misteriosa. "Ahora… ¿va a pagar al contado, en cheque o tarjeta de crédito?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

**Algún lugar en Atenas.**

**3 semanas después.**

Quizás se pasaba de exagerado, pero uno nunca era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con este tipo de cosas. Kanon desactivó la alarma de su moto cuando estuvo prácticamente al lado, para luego agacharse para así poder quitar los seguros que ataban la moto al aparcadero. Suspiró y se puso de pie, para luego montarse en la moto sin mucha ceremonia. Encendió el motor y se dispuso a partir, de regreso al Santuario, ya que sus asuntos en Atenas habían concluido.

Podría considerarse ridículo que un santo dorado como él, eligiese un medio de transporte tan 'lento' para movilizarse, dado que él mismo puede viajar a la velocidad de la luz y estar en menos de un segundo en su destino. Pese a que podía hacer esto sin que se le moviera un pelo, Kanon solía evitar esa opción y reservarla para las emergencias. Es que adoraba viajar en moto, sentir el viento en la cara, disfrutar del paisaje, esquivar el apretado tráfico ateniense, y todo ese rollo. Que lo condenen por pensar así, pero eso no podía importarle menos…

Bueno… no estoy tan segura de cuánto le importaba la opinión de las personas respecto de este tema en particular, pues eran MUY POCAS personas las que sabían que tenía una moto, que además era muy nueva: apenas tenía 950 km. Saga lo sabía, pero no aprobaba este medio de transporte. Milo también lo sabía, e incluso se la había pedido prestada para sacar a Alisa a dar una vuelta, por lo que ella también lo sabía (y le había regalado el casco), y la otra persona que sabía de la existencia de esa moto era…

"¡No Puedo Creer Que Todavía Conserves Ese Trasto!" Exclamó una voz femenina no lejos. Kanon giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¡Era Lucía! "¿Por qué todavía no te deshaces de eso? Vas a terminar en el hospital." Le dijo con genuina preocupación.

Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su ex novia a menos de 4 metros de distancia. Se sentía muy contento de verla… contento de no sentir absolutamente nada al verla, ni remordimientos siquiera. Para él eso era una muy buena señal: quería decir que la había superado por completo.

"¡Qué tal Lucía! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Todo va bien?"

"Sip. Mucho tiempo: 6 semanas para ser exactos." Lucía le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa. "Y creo estar bien, bueno, al menos mucho mejor."

"Me alegra oír eso." Kanon revisó los instrumentos. "Bueno Lucía, voy con prisa, así que me despido."

"¡NO, no! Espera un momento." La chica se acercó a la moto en el último momento y le sujetó del brazo. "Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿NO te quieres quedar a charlar un momento?" Lucía le dijo con ojos grandes. Kanon suspiró y apagó el motor.

"En serio voy con prisa."

"Pero… pero… ¡Es que no puedes ir en esa moto¿Sabes lo mal que te ves? Pareces un delincuente." Afirmó la chica dejándole ir, asumiendo una actitud algo melosa al mismo tiempo. Kanon entrecerró los ojos: conocía bien esa actitud, Lucía ya la había puesto en práctica antes

"Lucía, soy un villano¿te olvidas? Además '_Izzy'_ me gusta y le tengo cariño."

"¿Le pusiste nombre a tu moto?" Lucía abrió los ojos espantada. "¡QUÉ DE LO ÚLTIMO!"

Kanon sonrió al ver la cara de Lucía. Cabe destacar que el santo de géminis bautizó su moto durante aquellos agitados días en que todavía 'detestaba' a Isabella, y aún no caía en cuenta que 'Izzy' e 'Isa' como que… tenían un sonsonete muy particular.

"No opino lo mismo que tú." Kanon volvió a encender el motor. "Me tengo que ir."

"¿Tan pronto? Es que… tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Qué?"

"Es que… verás… Estuve reconsiderando lo que me dijiste y…"

"¿Te dieron de calabazas?"

"¡Kanon, no seas así conmigo, que tanto te quiero!" Exclamó Lucía indignada, apretando los puños. A estas alturas era evidente lo que la chica quería, lo cuál puso de mal humor al geminiano. "Es que te extraño, y… la verdad es que…"

"**¡GRANDÍSIMO TARADO!**" La voz de Isabella bramó tan de improviso que Kanon casi se cayó de la moto de la impresión. "**¿TIENES UNA MOTO Y NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA?**"

Kanon se volteó hacia su derecha, en donde Isabella, con las manos en las caderas, lo miraba con cara acusatoria en espera de una explicación. Ahora, esta vista si que le provocó algo: el bien conocido y poco ponderado efecto mariposa en las tripas.

"¡Mujer, no grites que no estoy sordo!" Exclamó Kanon frunciendo el ceño. "Bruja tenías que ser hasta para gritar."

"¿Por Qué No Me Dijiste Que Tenías Una Moto?"

"Porque no me daba la gana."

"¡Serás Tarado! Debiste habérmelo dicho."

"No tengo que darte explicaciones: no eres mi madre."

Sin embargo Isabella no respondió. Para esos momentos, había dejado su compra en el suelo, no lejos, y estaba sometiendo la moto a un concienzudo escrutinio, ignorando las últimas palabras de Kanon, que formaban parte de la muy particular forma de coquetearse que tenía esta pareja. Lucía miraba la situación con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

"¡Me Encanta Este Color! Mira estas ruedas. ¡Este motor es estupendo! Se debe sentir genial estando sobre él." Isabella se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre los instrumentos, sacándole chispas de envidia a Lucía, y poniendo nervioso a Kanon. "¡Este Bebé está nuevo! NO tiene nada de kilometraje. ¿Desde cuando tienes la moto?"

"Desde antes de conocernos." Kanon estaba sorprendido. No le había mostrado la moto a Isabella por temor a que esta pudiera regañarlo, pero al contrario de lo que había pensado, su chica estaba encantada. "No la saco mucho eso sí."

"¡Debiste Habérmelo Dicho, so bruto!" Isabella le sonrió y se volteó para recoger su compra. "Me debes un paseo… o más de uno… ¿Me llevas a casa?" Añadió la chica, poniéndole ojitos de cachorro.

"¡Claro! Deja que…"

"¡AHEM! Kanon, sigo aquí por si no te diste cuenta."

"¿Quién es, Tarado?"

"HOLA, Soy Lucía." Se adelantó la chica, pasando por encima de la moto, desde el lado izquierdo, mirando a Isabella como si quisiera desintegrarla… después de todo, una chica sabe cuando tiene competencia. "La no…"

"Isabella, ella es mi ex novia." Se apresuró a decir Kanon, molesto. Isabella alzó ambas cejas ¿Con que esta chica era la arpía de la que tanto hablaba Saga? "Lucia, ella es mi niña, se llama Isabella."

"¿Te conseguiste novia tan pronto?"

"Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho." Chistó Kanon. Isabella frunció el ceño, pero prefirió guardar silencio. No obstante, hizo lo que toda chica haría en su lugar para marcar territorio: tomó el brazo de Kanon.

"Pero… pero… pero… ¡Bah! Con razón te gustan las motos."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Preguntaron Isa y Kanon al mismo tiempo, ambos serios como paredes de ministerio. Lucía miró a Isabella a los ojos.

"Aléjate de este gamberro que solo da problemas. ¡Tiene una moto¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No veo el problema a eso."

"¿Cómo no va a ser problema? El que tenga moto solo confirma lo desgraciado que puede ser…"

"HEY."

"Cállate, Kanon, 'Hey' se le dice a los caballos." Le gruñó Lucía, quien volvió a dirigirse a Isabella. "¡Fíjate! Terminó conmigo hace menos de 2 semanas y ya está saliendo contigo."

"No digas esas cosas por despecho: cuando lo conocí llevaba semanas de haber terminado contigo." Isabella bufó descontenta. "Además eso que dices de las motos no tiene relación alguna: para mi no hay nada más sexy que un hombre en una moto."

"¿Qué va a ser sexy un hombre en una moto? Se ven mal, sudan mucho y emanan testosterona por todos los poros, al bajarse apestan a gasolina, y no es un transporte cómodo."

"Discrepo. No lo veo así: un hombre en una moto se ve seguro de sí mismo, nadie les lleva la contra y el viento les resalta el físico."

"¡Qué Asco!"

"¡Qué delicia!"

"¿Qué dijiste? Que asquerosa eres¿cómo puedes encontrar delicioso eso?"

Mientras Isa y Lucía seguían discutiendo entre sí, Kanon se quedó en cómodo silencio, con una sonrisa algo estúpida. No solo porque se le había hinchado el ego al ver que dos mujeres se peleaban por él, sino porque estaba conociendo una faceta de Isabella que desconocía hasta ese entonces y que le gustaría explotar mejor. Quizás hasta lograba quitarle la aprehensión que tenía su chica a los abrazos de pulpo. Sin mencionar que no podía dejar de sentirse identificado con los dichos de Isabella.

Entonces algo lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

"¡A Mi NO me Dices Pacata! Al menos Soy Más Recatada que Una Cualquiera como…"

"Cuida Tu Boca, que No Me Hago Responsable por…"

"Basta señoritas." Kanon decidió intervenir y alejar a las chicas la una de la otra, que pese a la moto, estaban a un bofetón de distancia. "No vale la pena y es una pérdida de tiempo. Lucía, un gusto verte, ahora si nos disculpas."

"¿La Vas a llevar? Pero¿no que tenías tanta prisa?" Lucía estaba verde de celos. Isabella, quien estaba muy ofuscada, se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Kanon se bajó de la moto y tomó las bolsas de su chica.

"Feh. Tenía prisa porque quería alejarme de ti. No lo malinterpretes, pero esa es la cruda verdad." Sin prestarle atención a la sorpresa de ninguna de las chicas presentes, Kanon acomodó los paquetes de su chica en el compartimiento dispuesto para ello. "Mejor supéralo." Le dijo mientras tomaba el casco.

"Pero… ¿y lo nuestro?" Lucía no podía creer lo que oía: primera vez que Kanon le rechazaba. No debió haber jugado con él tanto tiempo.

"Te quise mucho." Le dijo el santo tras mirarla unos instantes, para luego volverse hacia Isa para alcanzarle el casco. "Ahora amo a otra niña. La más linda de todas. La amo con mi vida entera. Tenemos que irnos. ¿Nos vamos Isa?"

Kanon se subió a la moto, e Isa le imitó, algo confundida. Se abrazó a la cintura de su chico al mismo tiempo que este hacía andar el motor otra vez. Lucía apenas se dio cuenta de cuando la pareja se despidió, segundos antes de salir disparada por las calles atenienses, en dirección de la casa de Isabella.

Durante el trayecto, Isabella se fue muy pensativa. Y si se abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza a la cintura de Kanon, no fue precisamente por las rápidas maniobras que éste hacía por entre el tráfico. Así casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a su casa. Se bajaron de la moto y Kanon insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento. Una vez dentro, la chica le invitó a un café.

"Tarado. No usas casco." Dijo Isabella mientras preparaba el café, amargo, como a Kanon le gusta. Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Como la gran mayoría de los griegos que manejan moto, Kanon no usa este imprescindible accesorio, pese al riesgo que corría.

"Naah. Mi cabeza es muy dura: no corro peligro."

"Buena respuesta."

"¿Qué te preocupa, Brujita?" Le preguntó de pronto. "No me digas que estás celosa de Lucía."

"¿Celosa yo? Jajajajajaja… Para nada. NO voy a estar celosa de esa chica." Respondió Isa con una sonrisa. "Creí que tenías mejor gusto para elegir chicas."

"Claro que lo tengo: estoy saliendo contigo¿no?"

"Cierto."

Isabella y Kanon intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa antes de que la chica volviera a concentrarse en el café, amargo, como le gustaba, y al cuál todavía le faltaba un buen rato. De pronto, y antes que Kanon se diera cuenta, Isabella se abrazó a su torso con energía. Su chico le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Isa?" Le preguntó con cariño.

"¿Iba en serio¿Eso de que me amas?"

"Sí, no juego con eso. Te amo con mi vida entera."

"¿… Aún con…?" Preguntó temerosa, pero le dieron un beso en la frente.

"Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, Bruja terca. Yo hablo en serio." Kanon le sonrió coqueto. "Ahora… ¿Iba en serio todo lo que dijiste sobre los hombres y las motos?" Isa le sonrió con travesura y aprovechando la ubicación de sus manos, le dio un pellizcón.

"Claro. Todas y cada una de mis palabras." Isa le soltó a regañadientes y volvió a concentrarse en el café. Algo sonrosado, Kanon se sobó el área afectada y luego avanzó los 2 pasos que la separaban de su chica para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar s mentón en su hombro.

"Ya está casi listo. Kanon, tengo que hacerte dos preguntas."

"Tu dime."

"¿Me llevarás de paseo de nuevo?"

"¡Claro! Está bien que cambies la escoba de bruja de cuando en cuando." Isabella le dio un juguetón codazo cuando terminó de decir esto. Kanon suspiró. "¿Y cuál es tu otra pregunta?"

"…"

"¿Isa? No me dejes con la duda, que soy muy curioso."

"¿Te quieres quedar a cenar hoy?"

Kanon sonrió contento y la abrazó con más fuerza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó en su hombro de nuevo.

"Me encantaría."

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG (Manquehuito El–NO–Ser–)**

**PS:** Como vez, regresé de Grecia en una pieza y con muchas ganas de disfrutarlo todo. Espero que este humilde Omake les haya gustado. Si bien estuve pensando en escribirlo antes de irme a Grecia, no me dio el tiempo, así que ahorita le escribí. Ahora, como ven, voy a dedicarme de lleno a escribir "Ex Cordis Serrae", que podrán leer hacia Septiembre, así como pienso escribir algunos Omakes a "Littera Minima" dado que se acerca el aniversario de aquél fic (no sé, quizás ponga una escenita de lo sucedido entre Milo y Alisa algunos días luego del incendio o lo que pasó con Alsacia, debo pensarlo). Volví con muchas buenas ideas e inspiración de sobra: puse un reclamo en la central de Musas en Atenas y mi Musa captó el mensaje, así que está bastante activa. Lo de las motoso se debe a que debido a mis observaciones científicas, la ciudad de Atenas está plagada de motos… una solución bastante práctica debo agregar. El café, por otro lado, es café de grano. Vi muy poco, poquísimo, café instantáneo. El café griego lo preparan de 3 maneras: dulce, medio y amargo. El dulce, bueno, es dulce. El medio, es a medio camino entre dulce y amargo, y muy bueno, cabe decir. Al menos era el que yo tomaba. El amargo, pues es el amargo, sin ni una mísera pizca de azúcar. Hay que ser valiente para tomar amargo, porque no se imaginan lo fuerte que es. Casi todos los griegos (los hombres) toman este tipo de café (¡Macho, Macho, Macho!). **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
